Yugi Street Fighter!
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: My once removed story back on, hopefully for good. A YugiHarem story. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews! Yugi is in the Street Fighter tournament, having trained from various fighters. Check this out!
1. Chapter 1

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! DJ Rodriguez here with another insane crossover fanfic! This is a crossover between _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and _Street Fighter_! And just so you know, I once put this here.

Yugi: Man, you got too many ideas running through that head of yours! once removed this, so he's trying to change it so it fits its rules.

Darien: DJ has got so many ideas for some crazy crossovers, and they are all insane and unheard of! And since restricts him so much, he has moved them to However, he is hopeful that this will be exempted.

DJ: Grins I know, but I like it! But, I will still continue with my other stories. Anyway, I have a question for all of you at the end of this chapter.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 1 

The big dome of shadow energy that enshrouded the battlefield on the blimp slowly started to give way, melting into nothingness slowly. Everyone on the Battle City blimp held his or her breath, watching and hoping that Yugi had won the final duel against Marik!

"I hope they're okay, Seto." Mokuba told his brother.

Seto still stared at the slowly melting dome of energy, but answered, "Me too, Mokuba. Me too.".

Once the dome was completely gone, they saw a sight they wouldn't believe! Marik was down, out cold and not moving. However, opposite of him, where Yugi and Yami. They were separated! They were down as well, not moving at all. Téa, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Joey, Tristen, Seto, and Mokuba went over to them.

"Are they okay?", Téa asked worriedly.

As if cued, Yami moaned and his eyes opened slowly. "W-Where am I?", he asked.

Joey answered, "You kicked butt, that's what Yami!".

They were happy and glad that Yugi and Yami defeated Marik! Just then, the blimp shook and Seto saw that it had landed back in Domino City Stadium.

"Hey, what's that!", Tristen declared as he looked and pointed upward.

They looked up, and saw the seven Millennium Items glowing and descending towards Yami! They soon encircled him for a few moments, then intergraded with him! Yami had just absorbed all of the Millennium Items!

"Wow! That was freaky!", Duke stated in awe.

Just after the last item, the puzzle, was absorbed, the three Egyptian God cards descended and floated in Yami's hand. He had won all three!

"Come on, guys! Let's go celebrate!", Joey declared.

They all second that motion, and soon left the podium and blimp. The problem was… Yugi was still lying on the ground.

He had seen it all; Yami getting up, his friends checking to see if he was alright, the items and cards going to Yami, and them leaving. 'They didn't even… look my way.', he thought sadly.

Then, a flash of light caught his attention. The duel in the Shadow Realm took its toll on him, thus he wasn't able to move. However, he was able to hear at the moment.

"Shadi, help me take my brother back home.", a female voice said.

He knew it was Ishizu.

"Yes, Ishizu. I understand.", said Shadi's voice.

In another flash of light, they were gone.

'They didn't bother to check on me either.', he thought.

Then, it started to rain. Water poured down from the heavens like a flood, and lighting and thunder ran rampant across the sky! Winds whipped and howled through the air, sending a chill down Yugi's spine and body. Yugi was lying on the cold, wet ground. He shivered from the wind and the rain.

'So, they only cared for Yami. They didn't… care about me.', he thought bitterly.

He felt the icy touches of the wind and water grip him tight, unconsciousness claiming him slowly. He embraced the darkness, feeling a darkness and loneliness he felt long ago. Before he had Yami or his friends.

'Now that Yami has his memories back and has fulfilled his destiny… I no longer matter.', he told himself.

'I was just a vessel. A mere pawn to be used and destroyed when the time came.', he added bitterly.

Sadness, sorrow, bitterness, and anger were the only things left in his heart now.

'Well, at least where I'm going… nothing else will matter anymore.', he concluded.

He now lied where he was, his face down and lying on its side on the floor. He was ready to embrace Death.

However, fate had intervened at the last moment. Unconsciousness claimed Yugi, his body not moving or breathing anymore. Just as death was about to take him, someone else did. The being was enshrouded in shadow, making it impossible to see his face. He knelt down, and gingerly touched the boy.

"He is still alive, but quickly slipping away.", he said.

He gently and gingerly picked the young man up, his frail body now being held in strong arms.

"I don't know how you got like this, but I'll take you to my dojo so I could heal you properly.", he told the unconscious boy.

Lighting flashed and raced across the sky, lighting up the sky for a few seconds in a brilliant color of blue-white! The rescuer's features soon showed clearly. He was about 23 years of age, young and handsome. His face was clean-shaven, and his eyes were that of strong, deep blue. His hair was medium-brown, and was well cut. He wore a karate gi of white, a black waistband around him, and he wore a white bandana that floated in the wind. He was about 6'5, had very strong muscles, and looked like a very powerful warrior with his stance and looks. On his shoulder was a white duffel bag.

It was Ryu, Ryu Hoshi! Yes, the legendary and powerful Street Fighter had just rescued little Yugi! Seeing that Yugi was slowly slipping away, Ryu quickly ran off and streaked towards the city! 'I'll take the Bullet Train from Domino to Osaka. That's faster then running on foot!', he told himself.

It was a long, six-hour ride. Osaka was very far from Domino, about 600 miles! Everyone stared at Ryu, as he held the small boy in his arms.

'I hope the little kid's okay.', one of the passengers thought.

'He must be his brother.', a little girl also thought.

Soon, at around 2:30 a.m., they reached the Osaka station. Ryu climbed out, carried his duffel bag and Yugi, and streaked out of there!

"The stations at the edge of the forest near the mountains. My dojo is not far from here, so it's easier to go by foot then by car.", he told himself.

Using all of his training from previous tournaments, he ran in the woods like a lighting bolt! He had impressive agility, control, and speed as he maneuvered through the maze-like forest. In about fifteen minutes, he slowed down as he saw a small shack in site.

"Ah, my home and school.", he told himself.

Indeed, it was a bit more then a shack. It was about the size of a small house, and it had was decorated in old traditional Japanese fashion. In fact, the peaceful woods, meadow in front of it, and also the brook made it look like a secret paradise.

"Well, I bet that Chun-Li and Sakura are sleeping, so I'll put this kid in the living room on the couch. We'll see what happens in the morning.", he said.

Going to the small house, he carefully and quietly slid open the door. He wiped his feet on the carpet, and slowly entered. The room was pitch black, but he knew the domicile very well and navigated perfectly. He laid Yugi on the blue couch, and covered him with a large, cozy blanket.

"Sleep well, little one.", Ryu whispered before he made his way to his own bed upstairs.

Back in Domino City, a party was being thrown at Seto's mansion! Yami and the others were partying it up, celebrating his victory in the tournament, fulfilling his destiny, and also saving the world from Marik! Food and drinks were in ample amounts, and they were partying the night away! However, one person was not acting all happy. It was Téa, and something was bugging her big time.

'I don't know why, but I feel as if we forgotten something.', she thought.

Just then, Yami brought her back to reality. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Is something wrong, Téa?".

She looked into his penetrating violet eyes, and shook her head. "I think so. I just feel… as if we've forgot something.", she answered him quietly.

Yami sat down beside her and inquired, "Like what?".

Téa was in thought for a moment, but then came up with a blank. "Sorry. I can't remember.", she told him sadly.

Yami was in thought, then said, "I bet Yugi can help you out with this one.".

Téa nodded, then she started to look around her. "Hey, where is Yugi?", she asked.

Then, it hit her! "Oh no, Yami! We forgot about Yugi!", she exclaimed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "What do you mean…?", he started to ask when it hit him.

It seemed to affect everyone too. "Oh, man! We forgot completely about Yugi!", Joey exclaimed.

Tristen added, "That's right! The last time we saw him was on the blimp! We were so worried about Yami, that we completely forgot about him!".

This got a horrified gasp from everyone. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go back to the stadium!", Mai shouted.

Without another word, they all ran out of the mansion and into a limo. "Driver, to Domino City Stadium! And step on it!", Seto ordered.

The limo streaked towards the stadium, driving through the slick streets and the rain torrent. In fifteen minutes, they arrived at the site. "Hurry! He might be in terrible shape!", Yami exclaimed as he streaked towards the stadium.

'Why! Why did we forget about Yugi and left him here!', Yami thought to himself angrily.

Everyone else was thinking the same thing. Pushing the front gate wide open, Yami ran towards the open field. He saw the blimp and ran like heck towards it!

"Please be alright, Yugi! Please be alright!", Yami repeated over and over again.

He entered the blimp, climbed all throughout the levels, and came to the where he wanted to be. He threw open the door and they all searched the top of the blimp. "Yugi! Yugi!", Téa cried out.

Joey exclaimed, "Come on, Yug! This isn't funny!".

Even Seto declared, "Moto! Show yourself!".

After a thirty-minute search, they came up with nothing. They gathered together in the middle of the stadium. "Where is he!", Tristen exclaimed.

Mai came up with a very unsettling theory, "Maybe… he disappeared with the… Shadow Realm.".

Yami and everyone's eyes went wide at that.

"But, if that did happen, Yugi wouldn't be able to survive long! He already experience it once before when battling Pegasus, and I almost lost him!", Yami exclaimed, fear and horror taking him over.

"But, it's been nearly seven hours! Which means…", Serenity stated, when her own voice got caught in her throat.

"Which means… he might be already long… dead.", Seto finished.

Téa sank to her knees and started to sob loudly. Joey and Tristen closed their eyes tight and tried to hold back their tears, but failing miserably. Serenity was near her brother, also on the verge of crying. Mokuba and Seto stood still as statues, too shocked and ashamed to be do anything. Mai was also crying, sad and angry with herself for forgetting about Yugi. Yami sunk to his knees, tears and raindrops mingling on his face. He then threw his head upwards and let out a shout of anger!

"NOOOOOOOO!", he screamed towards the heavens.

Back in Osaka

A lone girl descended from the stairs, wearing blue and white pajamas and yawning very much. It was Sakura Kasugano, #1 fan of Ryu and amateur student of his style Shokotan. After Ryu won the against Akuma, Bison, and Gill in a previous Street Fighter tournament six months ago, he had decided to settle down and start his own dojo. He had enough money saved in his account, which were from previous Street Fighter tournaments, in order to build it.

She was his first and only student, and she was a dedicated soul. She had come down to get a drink of water. She went into the kitchen, filled a cup with water, and went to the living room to drink it. It was dark, so she couldn't see Yugi. She went to the couch and slowly started to sit down so she could enjoy her drink. However, she felt something large and hard. She wondered on what it was and slowly rose off from the couch. She peered down, and soon let out a scream!

"Ahhh! There's a stranger lying on the couch!", she screamed.

In a few seconds, two people streaked down from the stairs. One of them was Ryu, wearing only white pajamas and no headband. The other beside him was Chun-Li Xang, Interpol agent of China and a very powerful female fighter. She and Ryu hooked up some time ago, and a romance was blooming between them.

"What is it!", she demanded. Sakura pointed to the couch, and Chun-Li saw the young man sleeping.

"Its okay. I brought him here.", Ryu told the two ladies.

"Ryu, care to explain?", Chun-Li asked.

Ryu explained, "I was in Domino City. I don't know why, but something guided me over there.".

Chun-Li and Sakura were not surprised at this, giving Ryu's past history.

He continued, "I walked into a stadium, and saw a large blimp in the middle of it. I saw some people coming down from it, then I saw something strange. Another being was still up there, but lying on the ground and not moving.".

Ryu saw the surprise on their faces.

"Was it him?", Sakura asked when she looked at Yugi.

"Yes. He was lying on the ground, soaked and near death.", Ryu answered.

Chun-Li asked, "Why didn't you take him to a hospital or a doctor?".

He explained, "I brought him here so he could get healed. The hospitals there were all closed up, and very far away.". Sakura saw the clock, and realized that it was 3:45 a.m.

"Look, let's get some sleep for now. We'll see if he wakes up in the morning.", she suggested.

The two adults nodded their heads at the 18 year-old girl, and they started back upstairs. Ryu was the last to leave, turning off the lights. Then, his gaze switched back to Yugi's sleeping form.

"I do not know why, but something about you tells me that fate and destiny have something special planned for you.", he told the sleeping form. Smiling, he went back upstairs to sleep.

(Author's Notes: So, this is on how it begins! Soon, things will take shape and form into an awesome fanfic! Don't worry, I will still continue with my other fanfics! R&R, no flames, and enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! DJ here, and I must say, I'm surprised by the reviews that came in for my story here!

Darien: DJ's got a lot to do, but he'll be sure to update whenever possible.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 2 

Moaning, Yugi slowly stirred from his slumber. 'Ahhh. What happened?' he asked himself mentally. He slowly sat up, still a bit weak from last night. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was in a strange room of some sort. He was covered in a thick, comfy blanket and on a plush couch.

"Wha-? How did I-?" he started to say when it hit him. His memories came flooding back in; the duel, Yami's victory, the Millennium Items integrating with him, his abandonment, and his near death on the blimp.

"But, who saved me?" he asked himself.

A voice answered "I did.". Yugi turned around quickly and saw three strangers watching over him, two women and one man. He was a bit uncomfortable with these three watching over him, especially since he didn't know them.

The young woman beside the man said soothingly "Its alright. We won't hurt you.". Yugi relaxed at the sound of her voice. He replied "Thanks for saving me."

The man nodded his head and stated "No problem."

The young teenage girl asked "Who are you?". Yugi answered "My name is Yugi Moto. Who are you?"

The teenage girl replied "I'm Sakura Kasugano. The man who saved you is Ryu Hoshi, and that's his girlfriend, Chun-Li Xang.". 'Wow! He's really cute! Not handsome, but cute!'

She pointed to Ryu and Chun-Li when she said their names. Yugi bowed to them, thanking them once again. Then, he was lost in thought, and his violet eyes suddenly widened. "Y-You are THE Ryu Hoshi, the winner of many Street Fighter tournaments!" he exclaimed.

Ryu smiled and nodded his head. He replied, "Yes, I am. I see you heard of me."

Yugi nodded his head big time. Yami or anyone didn't know this bit of info, but Yugi was a big fan of Street Fighters! He had kept track on the tournaments, the fighters, and the events. He looked at Chun-Li and asked, "And are you THE Chun-Li, 'The Strongest Woman in the World'!"

Chun-Li blushed a bit in embarrassment, knowing that she used to boast about that. "Yes, I am. Are you a Street Fighter fanatic?" she asked with a teasing grin.

He grinned goofily and answered "You might say that. I am a big fan of Street Fighting.".

Sakura then bounded up to him and asked "Well, do you know me then!".

Yugi thought for a moment, then it hit him. "You're the girl that imitated Ryu's fighting technique, in hopes of becoming his student! You're a very able fighter in my book." he answered.

Sakura nodded, happy to be finally recognized by someone as an actual fighter rather then a schoolgirl. Then, her eyes widened as something hit her. "Yugi Moto? Aren't you the one who won the Duelist Kingdom tournament hosted by Maximillion Pegasus?" she asked.

Yugi's face darkened a little, then he answered "No. That was my friend, Yami.".

The three saw this, and knew that they struck a nerve somehow. After a few moments of silence, Ryu cleared his throat and asked "What happened last night? When I found you, you were barely alive.".

Yugi's face now showed hurt, sadness, and anger at the same time. He looked at Ryu, and the fighter saw some tears threating to come out. "Well, Mr. Hoshi, it was like this…" he started to say. Within the next few hours, Yugi told them everything.

Needless to say, they were speechless.

"Wow, Yugi. It looks like you have had quite an adventure." Chun-Li said softly.

That was a massive understatement! They had just heard him solving the Millennium Puzzle, gaining Yami as a guardian, his duels with Seto Kaiba and many others, his entry into the Battle City Tournament, and now on when and why he was abandoned and left to die. Ryu saw that this struck the young boy deeply, Yugi's face trying so hard to hold back the tears.

"I have indeed, Miss Xang. Now, its over." he told her brokenly. They all felt sorry for Yugi, sensing that his spirit was slowly dwindling.

'Now that this Yami's destiny is complete, what else is there for Yugi?' Sakura asked herself.

Just then, Ryu stood up from his seating position and stared at Yugi. Yugi looked from the floor, and saw the intense gaze of the legendary warrior aimed right at him.

"What is it, Mr. Hoshi?" he asked him timidly. If he done anything to upset Ryu, Yugi knew that the fighter could break him in two without any difficulty. So, he had a good amount of fear towards him. Ryu closed his eyes, and then concentrated. He felt waves of powerful energy, and it was coming from Yugi!

'Wow! This kid here as a lot of untapped potential! I never felt such power before!' he told himself mentally. In a few moments, Ryu came back to reality. He opened his eyes, and saw that everyone was giving him a quizzical look. He sighed and turned his attention towards Yugi.

"Yugi, I have something important to ask you. I suggest you take it seriously." he told him.

Yugi stood up and nodded his head, his eyes on the ground. 'I bet he wants me to leave.' he thought.

Ryu's face turned serious and he asked "Yugi, would you like to join Sakura and become one of my students?". Now, this got everyone's attention good! Yugi quickly snapped his head up to look at Ryu's face, and saw the seriousness burning in his blue eyes!

"What!" was everyone's response.

Chun-Li looked at her boyfriend and exclaimed "You're not serious, are you!".

Sakura added "I know! Yugi's too little, and he might get hurt!".

Ryu lifted up his hand to silence them, which they eventually did. He looked at Yugi and said "Yugi, I know it's a bit hard to believe, but I sense that you have much untapped potential within you. So much, that even I can't believe it.". The small former duelist listened intently on this one.

Ryu continued "If you agree to be my student, you must understand something. The training will be extremely long and hard, and you must be 100 dedicated to this training. If not, then it is wasting my time."

He gazed at the young man and asked "So, do you accept or not?"

Yugi was in awe at this. 'Ryu, the legendary and powerful warrior, wants me to become his student!' he started to think.

He now started to debate on wither he wanted to train or not under the Shokotan master. 'What else is there to do! Yami did fulfill his destiny, and then he and your friends left you! So, basically, you have no home or life to go to anymore!' his conciseness told him.

Yugi sighed, knowing that it was right. He snapped back to reality, and saw the three looking at him. Gaining the courage to do what he knew had to be done, he looked directly into Ryu's eyes and said "I accept. I will do whatever you say Sensei, without question."

He then bowed deeply at Ryu, who had a smile on his face. Chun-Li and Sakura, however, had a look of shock and surprise on theirs. "I know you will become an excellent student, Yugi. And perhaps… an even greater warrior." Ryu told the young man.

'This kid shows promise, no doubts there. He maybe small and look weak, but his spirit and soul are as strong. If he decides to go around the world and tests his prowess like me and Ken did, he'll be a very formidable fighter in time.' the legendary Dragon thought.

"But, we'll start training tomorrow. I think we got some other issues to deal with." the powerful warrior added.

Yugi looked up at him and asked "What is it?" Ryu's stern look quickly transformed to that of a smile! Yugi, as well as the girls, were puzzled by this quick change.

"First, we need to get you some new clothes." he said good-naturedly.

Yugi was wondering on what he meant, until he saw that he was still in his clothes the night he passed out. They clung to his skin, and it felt cold and clammy on him. Also, he looked behind him to the couch. It too, along with blanket, were soaked by it. He blushed in embarrassment at this.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that." Yugi said meekly while giving off a goofy grin. 'How embarrassing! And in front of Chun-Li and Sakura too!'

Sakura and Chun-Li giggled at this, then Sakura took up the blanket. "No problem. I'll just wash this and let it dry off outside." she told him. Before she left, she gave him a cute wink. Yugi's face blushed like a cherry and he felt a little hot under the collar.

Chun-Li said "I guess I need to go shopping for some new clothes." She went upstairs, and came down in ten minutes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with some light blue jeans.

"I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" she told her boyfriend.

He nodded, and the two shared a sweet kiss. Yugi smiled at them, seeing that they were indeed a happy couple. Chun-Li gave Yugi a quick kiss on the cheek, and she left the house. The young man's whole body was red like an apple! Ryu chuckled, then motioned for his new student to follow him upstairs.

"I have some old clothes that I think might fit you. You can wear them until your old clothes are washed and then dried off." he told them.

Yugi thanked him immensely, and soon he and his new mentor were in his room. It was quaint and cozy, all that suited for Ryu. Ryu went to his closet, opened it up, and started to go through some clothes. In a few moments, he pulled out his old training clothes when he was little. It looked exactly like the training/fighting gi that Ryu always wore! Yugi slowly took the clothing, examining it and seeing that it would fit him quite nice.

"Go on. Take a quick, hot shower, then try them on." Ryu urged with a smile.

Yugi bowed again, thanking him and looking/acting like a kid who just got his very first present! Ryu pointed to a went a nearby bathroom, and Yugi dashed to it! Soon, wet clothes fell with a splat on the ground and water could be heard from the room. In ten minutes, it turned off. Yugi emerged from the bathroom, looking as good as new. He looked like a miniature-Ryu with the old training clothes on! Ryu smiled, seeing that Yugi would be fine for today.

"You look good. Come on, let's get some breakfast." he told him warmly. Yugi nodded, feeling very hungry at the moment. Together with his new Sensei, they walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

'This is a start of a new me! Yugi the Duelist is no more.' he thought.

Meanwhile, back in Domino City

It was about 10:15 a.m. when the rain stopped and the sun was shining out. People were all over the city, talking about on how great the Battle City tournament was. However, there was a group of people that did not share in the excitement. They were at the local Arcade, sitting at a table and looking forlorn and depressed.

They were Yami, Téa, Joey, Mai, Duke, Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, and Tristen. They had not slept a wink last night, all of them having guilty nightmares about Yugi and leaving him behind. Yami slammed his fist on the table, his emotions getting to him.

"What kind of a guardian am I, to leave Yugi like that!" he asked himself. Téa put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her.

"We didn't know Yami. We just… didn't know." she said brokenly. The strain of this had gotten to her, and she was trying so hard to contain her tears.

Joey's head hung in shame as he said "What kind of friends are we, to leave him to his death?" Mai tried to comfort her friend, but it was no use. The guilt hung all around them, like an impenetrable fog, thick and heavy.

Seto said in a monotone voice "Well, moping here isn't going to bring Yugi back. I think… we should at least do what he would have wanted us to do."

They all looked at the CEO in a bit of shock. He suggested, "We go on with our lives, making the best of it. He would have wanted to have it this way." They all bowed their heads, thinking on Seto's words.

"Yes. I… think you maybe right." Yami said in a broken voice.

Mai added "Me too. I mean… Yugi did die to save us, and to live a happy life. I don't think we should waste it."

They were talking slowly, them still choked up on Yugi's 'death'. Slowly, one by one, they all agreed on this.

"Okay. From now on, we go on with our lives. We'll… never forget Yugi, but move on forward." Seto declared.

Nodding their heads, they started to look towards a new future. Now that the items were gone and the Egyptian God cards in their rightful owner's hands, a normal life awaited them. Slowly, they left the Arcade. Téa went with Yami, knowing that he would need a lot of company and comfort. After all, both of them had been the closest to Yugi, and his 'death' struck them the hardest.

"Thanks, Téa." Yami whispered gratefully.

Téa smiled and replied, "No problem." They both went back to the Game Shop, very much worrying on what to tell Yugi's grandfather.

'He's going to be heartbroken when he finds out his grandson is… dead.' both thought at the same time.

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this? In the future, many other Street Fighters will come into the scene and all of them will train Yugi! That's right! Yugi is going to learn ALL of the Street Fighters' skills! As well as develop his own techniques.

Yugi: Wow! I'm going to get such a workout! I mean, I'm going to learn all of their moves and techniques!

Darien: That's right! You, my friend, are going to unlock your full potential and power!

DJ: Yeah! Heaven knows you got a lot of untapped potential inside of you! Ain't that right, everybody?

R&R, no flames, and enjoy!)


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! DJ here, and I'm ready to tear loose! Yugi is soon going to go into intense training, but first he'll have to start with the basics. After all, he has not been trained in any martial arts, so he's going to be a novice for now.

Yugi: But, what else have got planned for me?

Darien: He's thinking. He's also considering on turning you into a very powerful fighter much later on in the future! But, will you be on the side of good or evil? That, we have to read and find out!

DJ: Yep! Yugi, you are going to love this chapter!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 3 

It was about 11:15 a.m. in the isolated mountains in Osaka. Deep in the forest, near the base of the one of the large mountains, stood a cozy cottage. It was also a dojo, home and training ground for Ryu Hoshi, legendary and powerful warrior/Street Fighter! Now, he was eating a wonderful breakfast with his two students. One of them was Sakura, an 18 year-old with a cheery attitude and also a determined spirit. The other is a newcomer, Yugi Moto. Once legendary King of Games, now an abandoned soul. They were eating pancakes and some eggs, courtesy of Sakura.

"Eat up, boys! There's plenty more!" she told them as she went to fix herself a plate.

Ryu and Yugi chowed down, eating that food like nothing else! They were already finishing down their third helping, when a knock came at the door. "I'll get it!" Yugi said as he finished his plate.

He pushed it aside and got out of his chair. He went over to the door and asked, "Who is it?".

The voice on the other side called out, "It's me, Yugi. Chun-Li.". Yugi opened it and in stepped the beautiful Chinese martial artist, carrying several bags.

"Hi, Chun-Li. You need any help with those?", Yugi asked.

The hot lady smiled at the young boy and answered, "No thanks. I have someone else doing that for me.". He gave her a quizzical look, which looked adorable to her.

"Ryu! I ran into a friend at the mall, and he would like to see you!" she called out to the kitchen.

Ryu and Sakura emerged from it and he asked "You did? Who?"

She smiled, turned and motioned with her hand for that person to come in. In a few moments, Yugi and the rest were greeted with yet another famous person in Street Fighting history!

"Yugi, meet Ken Masters!" Chun-Li stated as the 2nd living legend came into the room in front of Yugi.

"K-Ken Masters!" Yugi stammered in excitement. This was like a dream come true for him! First, he met the #1 Street Fighting legend and now he was meeting the 2nd greatest Street Fighter of them all!

Ken was carrying some bags in his powerful arms, all the while grinning. "Hey, Ryu! Long time, no see!", he said.

The _Dragon_ smirked and answered, "Hey, Good to see you too buddy!"

Ken looked at Sakura and his smile gave way to a wide smirk. "So, the little schoolgirl has finally gotten her wish." he said teasingly. The feisty female made an angry, yet funny kind of face and stuck her tongue out at the Pan-American fighter.

"Yeah! Well, this 'schoolgirl' can still kick your butt!" she declared.

Ken couldn't help but chuckle. 'She hasn't changed one bit.' he thought. Then, his eyes were now on little Yugi Moto. He was looking down, a bit shy to see his 2nd favorite fighter. Ken smiled as he said "I take it you're Yugi Moto?"

Yugi nodded his head and said "Yes, I am." Then, something registered in his brain. "Wait! How do you know on who I am?"

The martial artist chuckled and answered "Chun-Li told me."

Ryu then asked "How did you two meet?"

The blonde explained, "I was walking through the mall with my wife, Eliza, when we ran into Chun-Li at a department store. We talked, and she told us about you."

He then pointed to Yugi, who looked a bit embarrassed. He continued, "So, Chun-Li asked if I could come and visit for awhile. My wife said it was okay, and she left to go back to our condo in Tokyo. Your girlfriend gave me a lift, so here I am!".

Yugi and Sakura helped Ken and Chun-Li set the bags down in the living room, while the two to the kitchen to get some food. The two teenagers later joined them, not to eat but to make conversation.

"So, Ken? Chun-Li told you… everything?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

Ken stopped eating his pancakes, closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. She told me everything, including your story on how and why you're here." he answered. Yugi looked back down at the table, a stab of pain entering his heart when he remembered the moment on when his friends left him to die. Ken tried to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"She also told me that you're going to start training with Ryu! Now that is something to look forward to!" he said lightheartedly.

Yugi looked at him in a bit of confusion and asked "It is?".

Ken nodded and explained, "Yeah! I mean, not only is Ryu the strongest around, he's also the most polished too." Sakura saw Yugi's puzzled face, and she giggled at it.

"What he means is that Ryu's fighting techniques and moves are nearly flawless and smooth. He practices and trains so much, its like he's got in down to an art form." she told him.

Chun-Li added, "Yeah, its true. I've seen him practice, and he's damn good! In fact, he looks better when he spars with me!" A light flush came on Ryu's face, but he maintained his composure.

Yugi thought 'Wow! It seem that I'm going to get a serious workout from here on in, if I'm going to be half as good as Ryu-sensei!'.

Back in Domino City

It was a dreary and sorrowful time at the Game Shop. When Yami and Téa told Solomon about what happened to Yugi, he had closed down the shop for the rest of the day. He was now in his room, grieving that his grandson was now gone. Yami and Téa were with him, trying their bets to console the old shopkeeper.

"I can't believe… that my Yugi is… dead." he choked out. It hit him hard, and who could blame him. Yugi had changed a lot of their lives, and it seemed to pierce deep into his heart.

Yami said "Me too, Grandpa. Me too."

Téa added "But, we have to move on. Yugi would have wanted it that way. He would have wanted us to have a peaceful, good life."

Solomon looked at the auburn-haired girl, and he slowly nodded. "I think… you're right Téa. He would have… wanted it that way.", he said softly. He then looked at them with pleading eyes and asked "Please. I would like to be by myself right now."

They complied with his wishes and left the room. Once he heard the door close, he stood up from the edge of his bed. He went over his dresser and picked up a golden-framed picture. It was Yugi, when he was eight years old and with his parents. Yugi was wearing his trademark grin, while his mother had her arms wrapped around his small neck and a look of laughter on her face. His father was standing next to them, laughing at the two's antics. A tear fell on the picture, as the grandfather gazed at the picture of his grandson, daughter-in-law, and his son.

"I promised you that I would take care of him." he started to say the picture. More tears came out as he remembered the day on when Yugi's parents died in a car crash, and the young boy was very torn and saddened by their death.

"Now, I failed you." he finished as he now used his free hand to lean on the desk. It was too much for him to bear.

Yami and Téa were in the living room, still much in shock that their dear friend/comrade was gone. The ancient Pharoah was holding a framed picture, which showed his hikari and his friends a bit after Duelist Kingdom. Yugi wore his trademark grin, while winking. Téa had her arms draped across his neck, a teasing smile on her face. Joey and Tristen were shoulder-to-shoulder, giving off a thumbs-up sign and also having their famous smirks on.

"Aibou…" Yami whispered as his fingers traced the images.

Téa sighed as she sat down next to the broken soul on the couch. "I know its hard, Yami. Believe me, I know it is." she told him softly. A lone tear came forth from her left eye, but she let it fall instead of wiping it away. She then said "I'll stand by you. We'll get through this, and make sure never to forget Yugi and all he had done for us."

She wrapped her arms around him a comforting hug, her heart broken and feeling that it had been stomped to death. Yami returned the hug, feeling the same way.

He replied "Thanks, Téa. That really means a lot to me.". Both stayed that way, hugging the other for comfort and relief.

In Osaka

After the meal, Yugi and Sakura helped each other put the dishes away and cleared the table. Ryu started to stretch, and he and Ken were now sparring outside. Yugi could actually feel the intensity in the air as the two squared off! Once in a while, he even felt the floor shaking from their bout!

"Come on, Yugi! Let's go see the action!" Sakura exclaimed as she finished putting up the dishes.

The young man quickly put up his load, and followed Sakura out the back door. When they went out, they saw Chun-Li sitting on the deck, enjoying the little match before her. The schoolgirl sat on her left, and Yugi sat beside Sakura.

"How long have they been at it?" Yugi asked.

Miss Xang answered, "For about fifteen minutes. They're just getting warmed up!"

Sakura seemed absolutely excited to see the two warm-up. However, Yugi looked on in interest and amazement! 'I only seen them on TV during the tournaments. But, I never saw a real live Street Fight! This should be interesting to see.' he thought. Indeed, Ryu and Ken really went all-out in this spar!

Ryu was closing on Ken, using jabs and short kicks to keep the blonde Shokotan fighter at bay. The Pan-American fighter backed away a bit, then used a Hurricane Kick to quickly close the gap between him and Ryu! It stopped _Dragon's_ assault and forced him to go on the defensive. Using his powerful arms, he blocked the six powerful kicks and countered with his famous Dragon Uppercut!

"_Shoryuken_!" yelled Ryu as he launched the infamous attack! It was the same move that scarred Victor Sagat for life, as well as defeat General Mason Bison of Shadowloo and the demon Akuma! Ken was sent back about two meters, but he quickly rose to his feet and fired off a fireball!

"_Hadoken_!" he exclaimed as he released the blue ball of ki energy. It was almost a perfect comet-shape, but it was slightly bigger then an SUV car! Ryu canceled it with another fireball, and dashed in with several fast jabs! Two connected to Ken's face, but he quickly blocked the rest.

Taking advantage of Ryu's close range, the flashy blonde quickly punched him in the gut and then grabbed his friend's gi and threw him backwards! Ryu was taken by surprise, but quickly regained his senses and landed on his feet.

"You've been slacking off, haven't you Ken?" Ryu asked his friend good-naturedly.

The multi-billion dollar fighter smirked and replied "Hey, I see you have too!" Both now knew on what was going to take place.

"Here it is, Ken! Try to deflect this!" Ryu declared as he cupped his hands together. A large sphere of blue energy was building up inside of them!

Yugi exclaimed in surprise "What is he doing!"

Chun-Li answered "That's one of Ryu's Super Attacks. It's the _Shinku Hadoken_, a beam of pure ki energy that is very devastating!" Yugi's eyes went wide in awe and wonder, as Ryu channeled the energy through his body and hands.

Ken smirked and said "Ha! Come on, bring it on! I'm ready!"

The famous #1 Street Fighter smirked as well as he replied "Okay, Ken! Remember, you asked for it!". He released the energy when he exclaimed "_SHINKU HADOKEN!_"

The beam traveled fast, streaking towards its target! 'Why isn't Ken defending himself! That beam could really hurt him!', Yugi thought.

Then, it happened! Ken's fist was soon engulfed in red-orange flames, and the air around him was just heating up big time! "Take this! _SHINRYUKEN!_" the blonde exclaimed.

He leapt into the air, and started to twist around rapidly! Suddenly, he was caught up in a pillar of fire and he was in the middle of it! However, in the pillar was a dragon's head, made out of pure flames!

"What is that!" the surprised tri-colored haired boy exclaimed.

Sakura answered "That is _Shinryuken_, a very powerful version of Ken's Shoryuken! It is said to be the true Dragon Punch!"

The three watchers saw as the blue column of energy streaked towards the red flame inferno! When it hit, and explosion was set off! Anywhere within a five-mile radius felt the earth shake and quake as the two powers hit! Yugi, Sakura, and Chun-Li covered their eyes as smoke and dirt debris were flying everywhere! In a few moments, the wind and dust settled down. When they unshielded their eyes and saw the backyard, Yugi's mouth was hanging open all the way!

What earlier resembled a luscious backyard, was now a crater of black and brown earth. It was at least fifteen yards wide, and a perfect circle! Ryu and Ken were seen on the edge of the hole, panting hard and on one knee.

'Wow! That was… incredible!' Yugi thought as he took everything in. However, Chun-Li and Sakura didn't seem the least surprised.

"Ha! You two have been lazing around for a while!" Sakura called out.

Chun-Li added "Yeah, boys. You two need to get back into shape if you want to become qualified in the next Street Fighter tournament!"

Yugi looked at them and asked "Street Fighter tournament! When!"

Sakura answered "Yeah. It's held annually every six years. The last one ended a year ago, so now there are only five more years to train until we enter it."

Miss Xang added "We look to enter the tournament only to fight with others, test their abilities, and also try to hone in and approve our own skills." The two weary warriors walked back to them.

Ryu said "That's right. Any prize money we win, we save it and just go back either to our training or taking a vacation."

Ken added "Its not easy. A lot of friends we know are going to be there, and they are decent fighters." Yugi was taking this all in as much as he could.

"Yugi, are you going to enter the tournament?" Sakura asked.

The teenager looked at her in astonishment and confusion. "Me! You think I can enter the tournament?" he choked out.

Chun-Li smiled and replied "Yes. Not only can you enter it, but I think you might get far in it!".

Ryu then had a stern look on his face when he looked at the young man. "Of course, that is if you stick to your training and work very hard at it. Determination, skill, and power are what bring you victory! If you don't think you can fight at your best, then don't fight at all!", he told him.

So, Yugi was going to make a choice here; was he going to train and enter the tournament, or was he going to merely train and not compete at all? After some inner-conflict, he looked straight into Ryu's deep blue eyes.

He took a breath and said "Yes. I will enter this tournament, and I will work hard on my training. I will also fight at my best, no matter what!"

(Author's Notes: So, this is where it begins! Yugi will soon enter a real-life Street Fighter tournament, and show on what he is made of! Also, another Street Fighter is going to be entering the scene! And her eyes were on Ken, but now they will be on Yugi!

Yugi: (Sighs) Oh, boy. Who is it this time?

Darien: Her name is Karen, and she's a rival of Sakura! They used to compete in many things, but now… they are going for the ultimate prize! And that is you, Yugi boy!

Yugi: WHAT!

DJ: (Chuckles) I love to see this guy sweat whenever a big problem comes his way! In any case, I hope you like this chapter!

R&R, no flames, and enjoy!)


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! DJ here, and things are going to heat up big time!

Yugi: (Sighs) So what else is new?

DJ: Hey!

Darien: Good news, everyone! The finals for DJ are over! He is wishing and hoping that he got some good grades, so let us hope he has them.

DJ: Also, the pairing here is going to be Sakura/Yugi/Karen!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 4 

It was about 2:30 p.m. in the afternoon, and it was a beautiful day in the mountains of Osaka. Yugi and Sakura were cleaning up the remnants of Ryu and Ken's sparring. The former duelist was sweeping the dust and debris from the long, wooden front porch while the Japanese schoolgirl wiped up the dirt from the windows.

"So, how did you like the little match you just saw?" Sakura asked her new friend/fellow student.

Yugi sighed and stopped sweeping for a moment. He replied "It was… unbelievable! I have a lot of work and training to do just to be at half their level!".

Sakura smiled as she stopped her cleaning and went to him. She looked into his eyes and said "You can do it, Yugi. After all, Ryu-sensei does see the potential within you. So, if he says you can, you can!"

Yugi smiled at her encouraging words, and thanked her for it. "So, where is Chun-Li, Ryu-sensei, and Ken?" he asked.

The Street Fighter went back to wiping the windows as she answered "They went to the mountains to go meditate for awhile. It's going to be a long wait!"

Yugi resumed sweeping the porch, but something was nagging at the back of his mind. "Sakura?" he asked. She looked up from her place behind him and replied "Yes?"

He hesitated for a moment, then he asked "How did you first meet Ryu-sensei and why did you want him to train you?"

She stopped what she was doing again, and this time sat down on the edge of the porch. "You sure you want to hear it? It may make you laugh." she told him jokingly.

He smiled as he stopped his sweeping and sat down beside her. "Sure." he replied.

She took in a deep breath and started her story "Well, about two years ago, I saw Ryu-sensei fighting some thugs in a harbor. His fighting style and techniques amazed me to no end, and I really wanted to learn from him! You could say it was, love at first _fight_."

Yugi chuckled at that, then allowed her to continue. She stated "Well, I followed him and asked if he could train me as a student. He said no, explaining that he was a student himself. I didn't understand that back then, so I decided to emulate his style into my own. After that, I followed him all over, popping up seemingly everywhere he went. We fought Shadowlaw a lot of times, and he was impressed on how I fought and seeing on how I adapted his techniques."

Yugi was hanging on every word, seemingly spellbound to the story. She continued, "So, after he defeated Gill, a very powerful, god-like being, he decided to become a sensei. He set up his home/school here with Chun-Li, and I was the very first to ask him to take me in. The rest is history." Yugi was fascinated by her explanation.

"So, that is how you got to be in here!" a voice called out from in front of them.

The two of them looked up and saw a blonde girl standing before them, a few feet from them. Her hair was done in large curls, and she was wearing a high school uniform. It was similar to Sakura's uniform, but it was red and looked like it belonged to a prestigious school.

"Karen!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise.

Karen smirked and said in a mock-hurt voice, "Oh, don't tell me the great Sakura forgot all about little, old me?".

Said girl laughed as she went up and hugged her friend/rival. "Karen, what are you doing here?" she inquired.

The blonde beauty answered "I heard that Ken was here, and I thought I come and ask him to train me. I mean, Ryu is training you after all. So, why not let Ken take me as his student?" Sakura was about to say something, when Karen looked behind her and saw Yugi.

"Hey, who is the cutie there!" she asked quickly as he attention was now on the tri-colored teen. Yugi slightly blushed as he was now under the gaze of a very rich and talented Street Fighter. He knew on who she was, but was still a bit surprised to see famous Street Fighters.

"Oh, this is Yugi Moto. He's from Domino City, and Ryu-sensei took him in as a student." Sakura told her.

Karen has a surprised look on her face at hearing this bit of info. "Domino City! Isn't that the place where they hold all of those crazy Duel Monster tournaments?" she asked incredulously.

Yugi nodded and said softly "Yes.".

The rich girl raised her eyebrows, now in thinking mode. Then, something hit her. "Are you the Yugi Moto that won all of those tournaments?" she asked.

Yugi bowed his head and replied "No, that was someone else. That was Yami, my… brother."

Karen caught the pause, and sensed that something was wrong. However, she was on borrowed time and knew that it would have to wait.

"Sakura, I don't have much time. I'm supposed to be somewhere else, and it won't be long until my father calls the police and they come searching for me!" the blonde told her.

Sakura sighed, knowing that her friend did this often. "Okay, I'll tell you where Ken is." she said. The schoolgirl then pointed towards the tallest mountain that was behind the house, about five or six miles.

"He, Ryu-sensei, and Chun-Li are meditating. It'll be awhile until they come down." she told her friend/rival. Karen whined, saying that it would be too late to see her idol again.

'I guess that Karen still has a crush on Ken, like Sakura still has on Ryu-sensei.' Yugi thought. Then, an idea came to him. He went to the two ladies and suggested "Hey, how about you two spar to pass the time?"

The two looked at him, puzzled by this request. "It will pass the time quicker, and I would like to see two famous Street Fighter ladies in action." he said with a small smirk on his face.

Sakura and Karen looked at each other, then smiled. "I like it! Come on, Karen! It'll be just like old times!" the cherry blossom named girl said happily as she positioned herself on where Ryu once stood.

Karen smirked and replied "Sure. It will be nice to beat you back into the ground!"

Sakura's smile turned into a smirk, as both stood in a fighting stance. Yugi was prepared to see this little bout. "Ready? BEGIN!" he shouted out. As quick as the wind, the two charged in and started the battle!

Meanwhile, at Domino City

Yami was with the others, sitting at the couch in the Game Shop. Everyone was silent, nobody uttering a word. It went like that for about fifteen minutes, until Serenity spoke up. "Couldn't we go to the police and they could search for him?" she suggested.

The ancient ruler of Egypt looked at her in complete puzzlement. He replied "No. It wouldn't do any good. They think we were crazy, if we told them Yugi disappeared into another dimension."

Seto suggested, "How about Ishizu and Shadi search the Shadow Realm for him?"

The Pharaoh shook his head and said, "I just talked with them half an hour ago. They searched the realm, but found no trace of Yugi." Téa began to cry loudly, and Yami went to comfort her.

"I can't believe we did that! We… we left him there to die!", she cried out. She was blaming herself for Yugi's death. Yami did his best to comfort her, but it was to little avail.

Mai croaked out "Well, a-at least… Yugi did w-what he had t-to do. He saved… the w-world from Yami Marik and Yami Bakura." Joey comforted the woman, getting the same results as did Yami. Just then, Shadi and Ishizu appeared before all of them.

"Any good news, I hope?" Yami said in a slight desperate voice.

The keeper of the tombs and the guardian of it sadly shook their heads. Ishizu stated, "Sorry, your Highness. But, we searched the entire Realm twice now. And still no sign of the boy."

Shadi added "I'm afraid that his soul has now been shattered completely. He is… non-existent now."

Everyone was stunned at hearing this sad news. Solomon stood up and said "Let us remember Yugi has he was. He gave everything he had to help everyone, touching us in a way we never felt before."

Everyone looked at each other, knowing it was true. If it wasn't for Yugi, Mai would never had gotten far in the Duelist Kingdom and never known true friendship, trust, and love. For Seto, the young man prevented him from going down the dark path and becoming a pawn/slave to Pegasus. Joey and Tristen, they would still be bullies and hated by all in school, have it not been for Yugi. Téa would still be lonely, and working at Burger World. Not to mention at the mercy of some unruly, perverted boys.

"Yami, let us call up some friends. I know they would like to be here… for Yugi's funeral." The grandfather of Yugi said sadly. The pharaoh nodded his head, and went to make the calls. It was a job he wished never to do.

In Osaka

The match was a grueling one to see! It went on for about forty-five minutes, Yugi seeing the grace and sheer power radiating from the girls. Both were worn out, cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

"Y-You have g-gotten better, S-Sakura." Karin panted out.

The brunette replied, "Y-You're not too s-shabby either, K-Karen."

After getting a breather, they went back on the attack again! "_Hadoken_!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw a fireball. It was larger, yet far less powerful then either Ryu's or Ken's fireball. Karin vaulted over the projectile, and rushed over to the brunette.

"_Gurenken_!" she shouted out. She delivered a three-hit combo hit, her left palm striking Sakura in the chest. It knocked the wind out of her, and second palm strike from her other hand and an elbow knocked her flat down! The student of Ryu staggered up, and went on the offensive.

"_Shouoken_!" she declared as she ran up to the girl. Karin defended herself, blocking the five-hit Dragon Punch. 'That's a weird version of the Dragon Punch. Nothing like Ken's or Ryu-sensei.' Yugi observed.

Karin waited, then grabbed Sakura and threw her down with her _Arakuma Inashi_. Sakura was in pain from the hard slam, but she quickly got up. Karin jumped high to lay down a smackdown with a hard downward thrust, but Sakura countered it.

"_SHINKU HADOKEN!_" she yelled out. She pointed her cupped hands upwards, and multiple large fireballs shot upward at the blonde fighter!

"What the-!", Yugi declared as he saw Karin unable to block the super attack. She took eight hits, and fell back down to earth with a loud thud. Sakura was panting hard, now down on one knee.

"That… used up… the last ounce… of my… energy." she panted out.

Karin slowly rose up, only getting to one knee. "I'm… used up too. I… admit defeat." she said.

Sakura was glad to hear this, and promptly passed out. Karin did the same. "Sakura! Karin!", Yugi shouted as he ran to the fallen ladies.

He saw that they were knocked out cold, and he tried to lift them up. Problem was, they were too heavy for him. "Need some help, Yug?", a voice called out. He lifted his head up, and Yugi saw Ken, Ryu, and Chun-Li staring at him from his right.

"You guys finished meditating already?" he asked.

Ryu replied "Not quite. We felt some powerful ki energy from here, and we came to check it out."

Chun-Li quipped "It looks like Sakura and Karin went all out!" Ken inquired, "Why is she here anyway? Karin, I mean.".

Yugi answered "She came all this way to see if you would be willing to train her now."

Ken wasn't the least bit surprised. Karin had been persisting that he'd train her, just like Sakura when she wanted Ryu to train her. "Well, when she wakes up, I'll tell her okay." he said.

They all looked at the Pan-American Champion, wonder as if he'd lost his mind. He shrugged his shoulders and said "Hey, she has the works to become a good fighter! Besides, it seems she proved it in this case."

With that said, Ryu helped Yugi with Sakura, and Chun-Li helped Ken with Karin. Both took them inside so they could heal them properly.

Later on

Her head was pounding, like if there was a rock band inside it. "Oooh. My head." Karin moaned. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw the ceiling above her. "Huh?" she said in confusion.

She tried to move, but it hurt like hell. She felt that she was covered in a small blanket and lying on something soft. She slowly turned her head to see that she was lying on the couch. When she turned it to the left, she saw Sakura lying on a futon, bandaged up and resting. She slowly felt her forehead, and felt some wrappings there. Her own hand was bandaged up too. She looked up, and saw some moonlight coming through a clear window.

'Oh, man! We must have been knocked out for some time!' she thought.

Then, she saw something she didn't expect. Yugi was sitting near the two ladies, asleep. 'He… watched over us.' Karin thought.

Yugi was a little less then a stranger, yet he stayed up to watch over them. A small smile crept on her lips, as she slowly forced her body to rise a little. Seeing that it was too late to call for home, she decided to call in the morning. She carefully got up, making sure not to wake Sakura or Yugi. She walked casually over to him, and gently ran some of his golden bangs out of his serene face.

"Thanks, Yugi." she whispered just before she kissed his cheek gently. A small smile soon crept onto his face, even though he was sleeping. Satisfied with that reaction, she carefully made her way back to the couch and fell asleep.

(Author's Notes: This was good, was it not? In any case, I'm glad to see that many like this fanfic.

Darien: Say, this is for a friend of ours. His name is Linkin-Phoenix, and he's an author here at Check out his homepage, for it is kick-ass!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Sorry everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait! It's just that Christmas was here, and I was getting ready for the holidays.

Darien: We all hope you all had a good Christmas, and wish you all a Happy New Year!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 5 

It was morning in the mountains of Osaka, the sun gently and slowly rising in the sky. It gave off a brilliant sapphire/golden glow that no artists could duplicate! Birds were singing, clear brooks running, and the land giving off a fresh morning dew and shining like a gem.

Ryu Hoshi, legendary Street Fighter and most powerful human on the planet Earth observed all of this. He was on the porch, meditating and keeping his mind, soul, and spirit calm. Ken had left some time in the morning, and he wished his partner/friend/rival luck with training Yugi. However, something was nagging at him in his mind.

'This boy, Yugi. So much untapped potential lies within him, that it is begging to be released.' he thought. But, then he added, 'However, there is a strange aura around him. Something that is… unheard of.'

"Yes, you are correct, Ryu." a female voiced said. Snapping out of his meditation, he quickly stood up and gazed on where the voice came from. He was now staring into the eyes of Rose, powerful psychic and friend to Ryu. She was sitting on a chair left to Ryu, a small smile on her face.

"Good to see you, Rose." Ryu said while giving off a small smile.

She replied, "Likewise. However, you are right about the boy." The Dragon's face grew serious on that statement as he went to the psychic and pulled up a chair beside her.

"What do you know about Yugi?" he asked.

"Yugi Moto, a teenager with the heart and pure soul of an innocent child. He trusts and loves all who know him unconditionally. Now, with his friends abandoning him, it has left that shattered." she explained.

She continued, "He has potential that is virtually limitless, yet it has been hindered and unseen by his friends and former guardian. Now, with you training him, he might be able to unlock all of it and push himself past limits that we've only dreamed of!".

Ryu inquired "Yet, there is something else, right?"

Rose's serious expression deepened as she answered "Yes. While he possesses all of this, there is something else. He has the power either to be the light of everything in this world, or be consumed by a darkness that would send it into oblivion."

Ryu took a guess "In short, he can either be the savior of this world or be its destruction?". She answered "That is correct."

Before anything else could be said, they both felt a presence nearby. "I have to go. Ryu, take care of the child. For he is the key to saving this world from a force that is beyond evil, or he will surpass that evil." the psychic told him before she teleported.

Ryu was now thinking hard on what Rose had said, before Yugi interrupted him. "Sorry if I disturbed you." he apologized.

The seasoned warrior smiled and answered "Its okay. I was finished meditating any way.". Yugi grinned his trademark grin and said "Breakfast is ready. I made French Toast, if you like that."

The legendary man nodded and replied, "It sounds good. Let's go." Both went inside, but before Ryu closed the sliding wooden door, he looked at the sky and Rose's words echoed to him on a breeze that passed by.

'This is going to be some adventure.' he thought before he went to the kitchen. When he entered, he saw Karin and Sakura already at the table. They were eating Yugi's meal heartily, never before eating such delicious food.

At Rose's Mansion

Rose was back in her chamber, releasing a sigh of relief after using her psychic ability. "These years are going to be crticial, for myself and for Yugi Motou." she said to herself before going to the bathroom for a refreshing shower.

Twenty minutes of bathing, she came out wearing a white fluffy robe. She went to her large four-poster bed to rest for the day, but before doing so took out her Tarot cards. Shuffling through the large deck, she pulled out three cards at random and glanced at the pictures.

"Hmmm… there are the _Lovers_, the _Emperor_, and the _Devil_." Rose whispered to herself. She knew that the first card meant that Yugi would experience a great love, but would be chaotic. The second card meant that there was a good chance to become a ruler, a man among men.

But, the last card disturbed her. 'The Devil card. A sight that means that this boy has the chance of becoming one of the minions of darkness, but this card shows a demon above all. This is troubling.' the psychic thought.

She laid down on her bed and went to sleep, or rather into deep meditation.

Back in Japan

"Mmmm! This is really great stuff here, Yugi!" Karin declared. She may have been rich and served elegant food, but she never tasted anything like this.

Sakura added with a teasing grin "She's right! You're a really good cook Yugi! Maybe you should replace me!"

He grinned bashfully and replied "Aww. Thanks, girls. I'm just trying to thank you all for your hospitality and all.". Ryu smirked and said "Think nothing of it, Yugi."

He continued to cook, when Chun-Li came down. "What is that wonderful smell?" she inquired while sniffing the air. "Yugi made breakfast today!" Sakura told her.

The Chinese martial artist smiled as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "Really? That was very nice of him." she said while looking at the eighteen-year old. Yugi blushed at the compliment as he continued to cook. He put the toast on a plate and handed to Chun-Li. "I hope you like it." he said.

She took her fork and started to dig in. When he was eating, Ryu swallowed a piece of his food before he told Yugi "After this, prepare yourself for training. It starts today."

After breakfast, around 8:00 a.m., Yugi, Ryu, and Sakura were on the front lawn. Karin and Chun-Li were on the porch, watching the two warm-up and prepare for their lessons. Chun-Li said that after Ryu's lesson, she would take over and teach Yugi her fighting style and techniques.

Sakura strictly wanted to know only Shokotan, but Yugi wanted to have an open-mind and view of all fighting styles. Karin had called her folks and told her that everything was alright. She informed them that she was at Ryu's, and said that she would be home at around 1 o'clock.

'I know I should really go home, but I like it here. Besides, Yugi looks really hot and cute right now! I shouldn't pass it up!' she thought as her eyes drifted over Yugi's body.

He was wearing the old karate gi his sensei gave him earlier. He looked like a miniature version of his teacher, only the hair, eyes, and size differing. 'I may have seen Ryu dressed like that a lot of times, but this is different when Yugi wears it.' both Sakura and Karin thought at the same time.

This was going to get serious. Yugi finished his warm-up exercises, which consisted of stretching and breathing. He tightened the black belt on his fighting gi and straightened up. 'I'm not going to disappoint Ryu or Chun-Li! They saved me from death, and I owe them so much!' he thought as he saw his teacher preparing to get down with the first lesson.

At Domino City

A small funeral was held in at the Domino City Cemetery around 11:30 a.m. In the middle of the field full of graves and memorials, a small group was present under a green tent and around a black coffin. However, inside was not a body. It held various pictures and items that had Yugi Moto on it.

The attendants at the funeral were Yami Moto (his last name finally adopted by Solomon) Téa Gardner, Joseph Wheeler, Tristen, Taylor, Serenity Wheeler, Seto & Mokuba Kaiba, Ryou Bakura, Mai Valentine, Solomon Moto, Mako Tsunami, Rebecca Hawkins, Arthur Hawkins, Ishizu & Marik Ishtar, Shadi, and even Maximillion Pegasus was there! All of them were there to honor and pay their respects to Yugi.

"Yugi, was a good friend and hero. It is without a doubt that without him, all of us would be where we are now." Yami started to say to the group.

That was true; a lot of things and events had happened and occurred because of the small boy. The pharaoh started to tell on how Yugi transformed Joey and Tristen from bullies to cool friends, showing Téa learning to believe in herself and her friends, teaching Mai and Seto that being cold, alone and reclusive is not always the answer, showing Maximillion that friendship and love are more powerful then any Millennium Item, freeing Ryou from Yami Bakura, showing Rebecca that winning isn't always everything, and demonstrating to Marik and Ishizu that nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it. Most importantly, he had released Yami and gave him a life.

He finished by saying "He was the best out of all of us. He gave us something that changed our lives for the better. He sacrificed himself to save not only the world, but also Marik. I pray that he finds peace in the afterlife, and he knows that we are proud of him."

Everyone nodded their heads at this, Marik having a guilty look on his face. He had remembered that he tried to kill Yugi, even when he didn't fight back and promised to save him. 'He did save him, but I couldn't save him.' he thought.

The coffin was lowered into the ground, where it signaled that the ceremony was over. Everyone started to leave, except for a few. Solomon, Yami, and Téa stayed a little while longer.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't take care of you enough, and failed your parents." Solomon whispered to the headstone that now adorned Yugi's name and date of birth/death. On the top was a small concrete angel, in a kneeling stance and praying.

The old man wiped some tears from his eyes, turned, and walked back slowly towards his car. Yami kept looking at the headstone and coffin, his eyes burning a salty inferno from all the crying he had done. Téa put a comforting arm around him and whispered "Its okay, Yami. You're not alone here. I miss him too." Her eyes were also filled with tears, her blue eyes slowly turning red from all the crying.

Yami wiped away his tears and looked at her. His violet eyes were red and swollen, but Téa saw the gratitude in them. "Thank you, Téa." he said. Both threw two single flowers on the coffin; a violet from Yami and a rose from Téa.

"Rest in peace, Yugi." Téa whispered as she led Yami away towards Solomon's parked car.

Back in Osaka

It was about mid-afternoon, about 12:30 p.m., when Yugi was taking a break from his training. From 8 to 12, he and Sakura were practicing hard. Their sensei was teaching them the basics. He had demonstrated jabs, kicks, and also simple counter moves. He first showed them, like if he was fighting an invisible opponent.

After imitating and memorizing the techniques, Ryu had his pupils spar for a bit. Since Sakura was more experienced then Yugi, she took it easy on him and fought at his level. However, Yugi proved to be a bit tougher then originally thought. He had pushed himself hard, and actually was holding his own against the nimble schoolgirl!

'Wow! Yugi's actually a lot stronger then he looks!' all of them thought as they saw the match. Ryu stopped them after forty-five minutes, saying that they were getting the hang of it and learning the simple basics was all for the week. Miss Kasugano knew that it would be slow for her, but she knew that it was to prepare Yugi for the more advanced lessons later on.

'He already shows so much promise! Maybe he'll rise quicker then expected.' Ryu thought.

Now, the young former duelist was sitting on the porch. He was cooling off from the intense training and sparring. A layer of sweat covered his body, but he was actually pleased on his progress so far. "Its tough, but I will handle it!" he told himself.

Soon, he found himself sandwiched between Karin and Sakura. "Nice job." Karin congratulated the little student. Yugi smiled and replied "Thanks. I think I did pretty good today."

Sakura jumped in "Good! You actually were great! You surprised us all on when you sparred with me!" Yugi was surprised to hear this info, and he showed it. Karin sighed as she checked her watch. She stood up and said "I have to go Yugi. Thank you for breakfast and also taking care of me and Sakura last night."

She gave the tri-colored teenager a predatory smile, which made his face blush a bright crimson. "You're welcome." he said weakly. Karen then added "If you're ever in Tokyo, look me up."

She gave him a wink, then left the dojo and the area. Yugi's face resembled a red strawberry, which annoyed Sakura to no end. "Flirt." Sakura whispered under her breath sarcastically.

Then, Chun-Li entered the scene. "Alright, Yugi. Break is over!" she told him sternly.

Yugi and Chun-Li were now standing a few feet across from one another, Ryu and Sakura watching from the porch. "Are you ready, Yugi Moto?" the Interpol agent inquired.

Yugi took in a big breath, and stood serious before his new teacher. "Yes, sifu. I am ready.", he replied before bowing in respect. He had studied Chinese languages sometime in high school, and learned that _sifu_ meant teacher in Chinese. Chun-Li was mildly surprise of Yugi's knowledge.

"Okay then. Watch me first." the Chinese instructor said. She started to execute some jabs and kicks, teaching Yugi the basics of her fighting style. As Ryu and Sakura watched, something uneasy pressed into Ryu's head.

'Something… is amiss here.' he thought. His instincts told him that someone was watching them… something evil.

In an unknown underground base in Thai Land

A huge room was lit up with various monitor screens, showing an overview of Ryu's dojo. The room was completely dark, lightened only by the screens. "I see that you have taken in some new students, Ryu Hoshi." a deep voice said with a slight chuckle.

It was male, and his voice was like deep bass. It was cold and uncaring, something that could send chills you're your very soul. Suddenly, a second voice came from behind him. "I see that you are still interested in Ryu, even though he handed you defeat." it remarked.

It too was male, and deep too. It was slightly higher then the first, but it was filled with an omnipresence like no other. The first being, seated in a chair in front of the monitors, stood up. "I am. I see that you are still up for revenge, even after he defeated you as well." the first voice replied.

The light from the screens revealed the being to be Bison! Yes, it was General Mason Bison, commander of all of Shadowlaw and user of Psycho energy. The second voice growled and said "I would watch my words carefully, pitiful one. Unless you would like to feel my wrath."

The second being turned out to be Akuma, master and wielder of the Dark Hadou! Bison ignored his ally and turned back to the screens.

"It is true that I still have interest of Ryu joining our Shadowlaw operation, but now… I see someone else worth observing." he told the Dark Hadou master.

Akuma looked at the screens, and noticed that Bison was talking about Yugi. "You mean to tell me that this boy is worthy of our attentions?" he asked suspiciously.

Bison chuckled evilly and stated "Yes, I do. I sense enormous power and potential within the small boy."

Akuma looked at the screen, then started to concentrate. Suddenly, he was brought back to reality hard! "I see what you mean. The boy does hold a seemingly limitless potential and power within himself." he said grimly.

Bison chuckled once again and concluded, "I think we should plan what we are going to do in the upcoming Street Fighter tournament."

Akuma nodded and said "Agreed. I think we shall see his full power in the tournament. It is worth the wait." The Psycho master stated "Until then, I will have my spies Juni and Juli watch over the lad. They will not harm him, but merely be like 'guardian angels' to him."

The two started to chuckle evilly, then upgraded to a full laugh, which echoed throughout the base!

Back in Domino

Yugi's old room was being sealed off by Solomon. Yami and Téa agreed with him that in tribute to Yugi, his personal belongings and room were to be covered in white plastic and sealed off to time. It was done, and the wooden door was shut tight by both key and Shadow Magic.

"Yugi, we hope you find serenity where you are." the old man prayed. Yami and Téa held each other tightly, knowing that an adventure had ended. Little did they realize that another was going to start, one that was even more grand and dangerous then any other they had faced so far.

(Author's Notes: So, here is where it gets good. Yugi will learn from both Chun-Li and Ryu, and soon will be heading out to travel all over the world! He'll meet and learn from various Street Fighters, from Cammy to Zangief!

Yugi: But, someone is going to look out for me and spy on where ever I go.

Darien: True. But, you may be able to change some people's ways. I mean, you have changed a lot of people for the better. You can still do that.

Yugi: I can!

DJ: (Grins) Yes you can! And you will!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Two in one day! I surprise myself sometimes. In any case, we like to say thanks to all who have read and reviewed this little number here. It's not much, but I hope you all like it at least.

Darien: We love your comments and hope to receive more in the future!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 6 

It was about 8:00 p.m. when Chun-Li finished her instructions to Yugi. He was tuckered out, very much sweaty and tired from all of the lessons his sifu taught him. "That's enough for today, Yugi. Get to the showers, get dressed, and we'll have dinner." the Interpol agent instructed the young man.

Yugi bowed in respect, then went to the showers, Sakura following him. Ryu was impressed on how Yugi absorbed knowledge quickly and fluidly. Chun-Li walked over to her man, who put an arm around her. "This Yugi is very much a surprising young man." she told him.

He nodded and added "Yes, you are right. I sense that he will go far, father then he has ever gone." They soon made their way back to the house/dojo, the full moon lighting the way through the black night.

Sakura went into the shower first, Yugi volunteering to wait until she was finished. While lathering her hair with shampoo, she was thinking on Yugi's training with Ryu's girlfriend. "Its uncanny on how he can absorb things so quickly. He soon might be able to fully master _Shokotan_ and Chun-Li's _Wu Shu_ style in no time!" she told herself.

After about ten minutes in the shower, she turned it off and wrapped a pink terry cloth towel around her waist and head. She walked out, and saw that the teenager she was thinking about was waiting beside the doorway. He blushed as he saw Sakura in only a couple of towels, but quickly hid it so she didn't see. Too late. She did see, and the schoolgirl let out a small giggle.

"All yours, Yugi!" she told him cheerfully. He thanked her, then went in. The beautiful fighter thought 'Now that is a cute boy! I bet he could get any girl if he wanted to!' She was right about one thing; Yugi was going to get a lot of girls' attention later on!

Yugi spent about ten minutes in the shower, rising thoroughly so he didn't smell bad. He thought 'It was tough for a first day. But, I will not complain! I told them that I would do my best, and that is what I shall do!'

After cleansing himself, he turned off the shower and wrapped a cerulean terry cloth towel around his waist and head. Seeing that he was clean, he left the restroom and headed towards his new room. Sakura and Chun-Li found a spare room and made it so he could use it. He entered his new home, and he saw that it was large and spacious.

A simple wooden dresser was set up on the right side of the room, and a medium-sized bed was in the middle. A lone window was set up in the back, letting moonlight pass through and giving the room a serene atmosphere. He locked the door and went to the dresser to pick out some clothes.

He opened the top drawer, and found some clean white socks and underwear. He put them on, then checked out the second drawer. Chun-Li had essential chosen some simple attire, but he didn't mind. He put on a red sleeveless t-shirt, and then checked the last one. He found some aqua colored jean shorts, and he put them on. Checking himself out in a mirror that was propped on the dresser, he saw that it was okay.

"Time for me to go downstairs and eat." he said as he unlocked the door and left the room. When he got down, he smelled something delicious. Going into the kitchen, he actually saw Ryu… cook! He was over the stove, preparing tonight's meal.

"You can cook!" Yugi exclaimed in shock.

Sakura giggled and Chun-Li chuckled. Ryu did too and replied, "Yes. One of my many secret talents." He was cooking some steamed rice, some vegetables mixed in with it. The two students sat beside one another, Sakura secretly and discreetly scooted her chair closer to the young man. Ryu flipped the rice some in the black pan, and then inhaled deeply.

"Ah! It is done." he told them. He served them ample amounts, telling them that they would need their full strength tomorrow. As they sat down and ate, Ryu asked his student "So, how do you like training in the martial arts so far?"

Yugi gulped down some of his rice and answered "Well, it is tough. But then, if you want something badly, you got to train hard to get it!" Ryu nodded, showing pride on how wise Yugi was. After dinner, it was 9:00 p.m.

"Alright, we got some free time until we go to bed at ten. Until then, do whatever you want." Ryu told his two pupils. He went outside to meditate, his girlfriend following him. Sakura got up from the table and asked "What do you want to do, Yugi?"

The tri-color haired teenager was in thought, then an idea came to his head. "Want to see my Duel Monster cards?" he asked. Sakura nodded energetically, and thus the two teenagers raced upstairs to Yugi's room.

Back in Domino City

Familiar faces were at their homes and at bed, looking like zombies. All of them had let reality set in deep, and they were all feeling terrible about Yugi's 'death'. Joey and Serenity were in bed, Joey's face full of guilt and anger. 'I should have noticed that Yugi was missing a lot sooner! Why did I have to ditch my best friend like that!' he thought to himself.

Serenity was sympathetic to her big bro's behavior, but knew that despite all of her brother's ranting… it was not going to bring Yugi back. Tristen was also at home, feeling much like Joey. He felt like he let down his best friend, and he was paying the price. He slammed his fist against the wall, cursing himself that he had abandoned his best friend.

Mai was also distraught about this. Once she went home, she went into her room and started to stare at the many pictures of Yugi and his friends. 'You were the one who taught me friendship and trust. And this is how I repay you!' she thought angrily. She really wanted to bring Yugi back and apologize to him. But, she knew it was no use.

Téa was walking with Yami, her blue eyes red with tears. "T-Thank you, Yami." she told the ancient Pharaoh. He smiled slightly and replied "No trouble at all, Téa."

Once they were near her apartment, Téa bowed slightly to Yami and thanked him once again. While she was slowly ascending the steps, the ancient king spoke out "Téa. It's going to be alright. I promise."

She looked back at him, smiled slightly, and then went back to climbing. When she reached her door, she opened it, turned back to Yami, waved goodbye, and closed the door. Yami walked back to the Game Shop alone, his heart heavy. He missed Yugi, and knew a long time ago that his hikari had a crush on Téa.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I will take care of her for you. Let this be, my promise to you." he said to the starry sky above.

Back in Osaka

Yugi and Sakura were in his room, sorting out the Duel Monster cards. Apparently, Yugi still had his deck in his pocket and they were still in good condition. The female student of Ryu picked up a card and read, "_Soul of Purity and Light_. Hmmm. This seems like this is your type of card."

Yugi blushed slightly and replied "I guess so. But, I think I'm more of the _Dark Magician_." He then showed her said card, and Sakura studied it for a moment. After a few moments, she shook her head slightly and gave the card back to Yugi.

"I don't think you are dark. I see only the light coming from you." she told him. Then she quickly covered her mouth, like she wasn't supposed to say it to him… not yet, at least. Yugi's blush became more pronounced, then he quickly tried to change subjects.

"Hmmm. Oh, I think this one is for you! It's the _Aqua Spirit_ card." he told her while giving her the monster card. She looked at it, and was slightly surprised to see that the monster looked like a beautiful woman. "Thanks, Yugi. I think it does suit me well." she told him as she returned the card.

Yugi refused, saying "Think of it as a gift to a friend." She thanked him with a hug, then saw that it was 10:00 p.m. "Whoa! The time really flew! I gotta go. Goodnight, Yugi." she told her friend. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before scurrying out of the room. Yugi held up his left cheek to where she kissed him, and a faint smile was on his face.

The little hero got dressed in his pajamas, said his prayers, and soon snuggled into bed. However, he soon experienced a very weird dream. He was tossing and turning the whole night through.

Dream Sequence

Yugi was standing in an empty void of darkness, feeling like if he was in an abyss that stretched for eternity. He felt alone, cold, and a bit scared. All of a sudden, shadowy images appeared before him. They varied in size and shape, some human looking. Others not so human-looking. Some in physique resembled men, others women. Most were of normal size, around 5'6 or 5'7. Few towered over that mark.

They numbered to over fifty, and each seemed to be looking directly at him. He felt uncomfortable under their gaze, when he saw all of the dissolve into nothingness. However, a new being appeared before him. Light suddenly radiated from this being, a massive one who could easily put Shaq to shame! However, this one radiated evil energy like nothing before.

'W-What does this mean? Is this… an opponent!' he wondered.

The massive entity soon faded out of existence, replaced by five smaller beings. However, their identities were revealed. Two of them were Karen and Sakura, but the other three he did not recognize at all. And that was because they were still covered in shadow.

"Karen? Sakura? What are you doing in my dream! What does this mean!" he called out to them. Karen and Sakura smiled mysterious and said at the same time "You will face a great evil soon, little one. But even after that, a much more dire situation awaits you."

It wouldn't have been so bad, except their normal voices were not there and was replaced by a soothing, ethereal kind of voice. "A great evil? Another dire situation? What are you two talking about!" he exclaimed.

They only smiled warmly at him, then they along with the light faded back. Yugi was again enveloped in a void of darkness.

End of Dream Sequence

Next morning at 8:00 a.m., Yugi ate breakfast with the others and went outside to train with Ryu. He did not tell anyone about his dream, for he knew that no one would be able to interpret it. That, and he would embarrass Sakura and Karen. Having a dream about them, and having only met them a short time ago?

He was not the one to do that to them. So, he kept it to himself and hope that in due time, the dream would make more sense to him. "Now, Yugi. I will teach you on how to create and use ki attacks.", the stern sensei told him.

He knew that Sakura could create fireballs, so she sat this one out. Yugi sat Indian-style, very much focused on the lesson at hand. Ryu put his palms together, but not in his fireball-motion. He instructed "Concentrate really hard. Until you feel a pull between your hands."

Yugi did as he was told, eyes closed and his mind concentrating. "Reach deep into your soul, and feel the flow of the natural energy around you. Bring them together and you will feel ki, the universal energy of all things." Ryu said. He also told Yugi to relax a bit, seeing that he was stressing out from the deep concentration. "When you feel that pull, just let it out.", Ryu finished.

Yugi felt the pull, and slowly let it go. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he had formed a blue energy ball! It was small, but it was crystal clear! "I-I did it!" he yelled excitedly. Suddenly, he felt drained and he lost his concentration. The ball disappeared, and Yugi was standing on the ground with one hand supporting him.

"That's funny. I suddenly felt… tired." he told Ryu. The sensei smiled and explained "That was your first time creating a ki sphere, so it tends to drain a lot of energy the first time."

Yugi regained his posture, although slightly wobbling, and urged Ryu to continue the lesson. 'This kid has got spirit. Excellent!' the Shokotan master thought as he continued.

In the woods near the dojo

Two females watched the session from a distance, via binoculars. One of them, an orange-haired beauty of 17 asked "Why does Bison think this kid is special!"

The dark-chocolate haired one hushed her associate and replied "Because, Lord Bison sees the potential and power within this boy. That is why we are assigned to watch and study him."

The orange-haired woman shrugged her shoulders, and continued to monitor Yugi and Ryu. "I will say this. That kid is kinda cute thought." the orange-haired beauty said with a slight chuckle.

Her partner did the same and replied "I agree." Their names… Juni and Juli, M. Bison's top-secret assassin dolls! They were two out of twelve other Dolls, and they were among the best.

"By the way, did Lord Bison give us information on our target?" Juli inquired. Her partner nodded and handed a three-page report. Reading the first page outloud, it was the mandatory information like birthdate, age, and social security number. The second page caught her interest.

"Hmmm… it says here that Yugi Motou was top in his class at Domino City High, but took a long leave of absence due to entering Duel Monster tournaments." she stated.

"Duel Monsters? What the hell is that?" Juni asked. Juli responded that she had no idea. Duel Monsters was not quite that existant in Shadowlaw or in Thailand.

"Whatever it is, it seems to have taken up a lot of his time. I think we need to research into this more." Juli said before putting the reports away. She noted that currently, Yugi's status was labled "Dead". The two assumed that something happened to warrant that assumption, but would ignore on how it happened for the time being.

Juni said "As our orders state, we need to keep an eye on that cute kid and report anything major back to Headquarters."

(Author's Notes: So, Yugi has now learned to create ki balls. The question is now; will he succeed in mastering the _Shokotan_ and _Wu Shu_ styles of fighting? That, I will let you decide.

Darien: It is always something when a major villain sets his/her sights on Yugi. Heh, we like to put the little guy through his paces and test his mettle.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	7. Chapter 7

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! DJ here, and its good to be back! Thanks to all that reviewed.

Yugi: (Grins) Seeing people appreciate his work always makes his day! Also, we wish all of you out there a wonderful and bright New Year!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 7 

Three weeks had passed since Ryu and Chun-Li took in Yugi. He had advanced greatly in both _Shokotan_ and _Wu Shu_. Sakura and himself greatly improved in both ki attacks and also in strength, speed, agility, and also concentration. Also, something interesting happened about two weeks ago.

Yugi was enrolled in Sakura's high school, Taiyo High! Chun-Li made the preparations, and now Yugi was going to school with Sakura. Because of Yugi's former position in Domino High, he was automatically a Junior. Although he and Sakura were in the same classes, he flew through his lessons quickly.

Even back at his old school, he was a straight-A student who worked hard with his paperwork and projects. It was no different here. But now, he was popular among smart students and popular ones too! Because of his training, he had gained some muscle and also grew in little in height.

Sakura's friend, Hinata, once told her "Its too weird to see a boy that has muscle and brains too!" It was true. Jocks and other sports buffs only worried about their looks and also the sports they were in. Yugi was different; he cared more about his education and lessons rather then his looks. Thus, he was a girl magnet to the entire school!

Now, he was in his homeroom studying for a test. It was Calculus, and it was a tough subject. Even Seniors had trouble with it, but it didn't seem to bother Yugi too much. To him, math was like a puzzle game. 'Just figure out where the pieces fit into, and it'll be easy.' he told himself.

And it seemed to work, for he seemed to know the answers on his test papers. After the test, the teacher dismissed them and told them that the grades would be posted tomorrow. Leaving with Sakura, the two went to their next class, which was gym. Along the way, they started to talk.

"Man, what a hard test! I didn't think I could make it!" the schoolgirl whined. Yugi chuckled and said "I'm sure you passed, Sakura-chan. I know it!"

She smiled at the teenage boy and replied "Thanks. But, I know you passed it! Heck, I even think you aced it!"

Yugi blushed slightly at the compliment. Seeing that they only had five minutes until gym, they raced over to it. Arriving on time, Yugi said his goodbyes and went over to the Boys' shower/changing rooms to get into his gym clothes.

As Sakura changed into her gym clothes in the Girls' shower/changing room, she couldn't help but think on how much Yugi had changed. Physically, anyway. His gentle, but strong nature never seemed to change. He was always helpful around the dojo, encouraging in her studies, and also very dedicated to his training.

"Hmm. It's no wonder he has so much potential. He's just too wonderful to be normal." she told herself softly. Then, she blushed. 'Did I just… say that!' she thought.

She quickly shook it off and finished dressing. Once she was in her gym uniform (a tight white t-shirt with short purple shorts), she went outside to do some volleyball. Hinata later joined her. As they played, they saw Yugi running around the tracks. He was good enough to keep up with the older boys, which was impressive.

"That Yugi sure is some kid, isn't he?" Hinata asked her friend. Sakura nodded and replied, "He sure is. He was once a champion of Duel Monsters, a card game he showed me."

Hinata nodded, then both continued to play the game. After awhile, she asked Sakura "How are things back in Osaka? Is Karin still calling Yugi on that new Vid-Phone?" Now that really got under Sakura's skin to say the least.

After Karin had left, she had tracked down Ken in his home in California, U.S.A. She had convinced him to train her and his son Mel. Before and after her sessions and school, she had called Yugi in Japan via Vid-Phone. The Vid-Phones were invented by Master's Inc., one of Ken's industrial companies.

They served both as a phone and video screen to see the one you were calling (think Pokémon phones in the Pokémon Center). Thus, Ken had one and gave one to Ryu as a compliment gift. She had called many times to see how Yugi was doing and to say hello. She also flirted with the young Shokotan student, which annoyed Sakura to no end.

After remembering the times Karin called, Sakura came back to the present and replied "Ugh. Yeah, she still calls him. Man, she acts almost like she and Yugi are engaged or something!" Hinata smirked as she hit the volleyball to a teammate and stated, "You're jealous, aren't you?".

Sakura blushed and stammered "N-No way! I' can't be jealous!" Hinata chuckled and said "I think you are Sakura. You're jealous that Karin is hitting on Yugi!" Sakura said nothing, which made Hinata smirk even wider. 'I'm so right about this then!', she thought.

Gym was soon over, and everyone changed so they could go back home. It was the weekend, which meant fun and freedom. Not to Yugi and Sakura, though. It meant more hours of training and sparring. But, they didn't mind. Sakura was dressed back in her school uniform, waiting outside for Yugi. Just then, Hinata came to her and told her that Yugi had to stay in school for a while to help the teachers.

She groaned and said "Well, I'm sure he told Ryu. I mean, Ryu is very strict when it comes to being late." Sakura knew that all too well. In fact, she recalled on why Ryu was a strict sensei. It was due to an argument between his late sensei Gouken and one of his pupils, Dan Habiki. Ryu told her the story, and it went something like this:

Flashback: Dan was arguing with Gouken, trying to convince his teacher to pick up the pace of the lessons. However, the wise martial artist did not budge an inch. "Young one, you must be patient. Martial arts takes time and patience, to be able to fully focus and concentrate on your skill and potential." he told the hyped-up teenager.

Dan stood up and stated "If that is the case, I wish to leave now, Sensei. The martial arts you have in mind are not for me, then. I will go forth and create my own style, one that suits my need."

He then left the dojo, never noticing the two other students, Ryu and Ken, eavesdropping behind the door. They hid before he left, making sure he did not see them.

End Flashback

Ryu told Sakura that _Shokotan_ was all about focus, discipline, patience, willpower, speed, and strength. Only one that can truly master all of these elements would be considered a martial artist in his eyes.

Snapping back to reality, she waved goodbye to her friends. Sakura then raced towards the mountains. She knew that Ryu was going to be hard on her for being late! "Man, why does this have to happen to me!" she complained to herself. Along the way, she was thinking on what Hinata said at gym.

'I'm a really… falling for Yugi?' she thought. In the past, it didn't seem possible. But now… well, things changed.

Back in the secret base of Akuma and Bison

The two evil beings were watching the scene before them, amused to say the least. The Evil Three; Sagat, Balrog, and Vega also were present. They held the scene with amusement too, more so then Bison and Akuma. "It looks like someone is coming into terms with their feelings." Vega snickered while polishing his mask.

Balrog snorted and demanded "Why are we watching this kid, Yugi! He's puny and pathetic, compared to us!" Sagat replied "Quiet, Balrog! Can you not sense the potential and power within the boy!"

Bison nodded and looked at his three fighters of Shadowlaw. "Indeed, you are correct Sagat. Yugi holds the power to become a great and powerful fighter. Yes, it will take time, but it will be shown." he told them all. Balrog was stunned that a tiny fighter like Yugi held the potential to become a powerful Street Fighter.

Akuma glowered for a moment, then stood up from his seat. "Where are you going, demon?" Bison inquired in his deep bass voice.

Akuma did not turn to face him, but answered "I am sick of waiting. I will go to Osaka and challenge the boy myself. I would like to see on how much power and skill he has so far." Before anyone could say anything else, the demon teleported out.

Bison thought 'If he interferes, it could ruin our plans!' He quickly went to the computer console and contacted Juni and Juli. "Yes, General! What are your orders?" Juni's voice called out.

Bison stated "Keep an eye on Yugi Motou! Akuma is coming to challenge him! When the time comes, protect that boy from serious harm!"

"Yes, General!" was the reply before cutting off. Bison looked up, seeing the screen before him. Yugi had just emerged from the school, now running towards Ryu's dojo/his home.

"Let us see on what you are made of, Mr. Motou." Bison chuckled before going out into a full evil laughter. Even the Evil Three wanted to see on how much Yugi had learned.

In a nearby forest near the mountains

Yugi was hauling his butt fast to Ryu's dojo, wanting to make up time as much as possible. "I can't believe that the faculty wanted me to plan next weeks finals! Well, being a bright student has its drawbacks." he told himself as he rushed towards home.

After an hour of running, he decided to take a small break. He saw a clear brook nearby, and went over to take a drink. As he knelt down and scooped some of the clear, cold water in his hands, he heard nature calling to him. Birds were singing, and tiny animals scurried about. Yugi enjoyed the peaceful moment, feeling content and calm.

But, as soon as the water touched his lips, the forest went silent. The birds stopped singing and flew away, while the animals quickly returned to their homes. The wind rustled and tossed the leaves around, giving off a very eerie quality. Yugi rose from his position, and tried to concentrate like his teachers taught him.

'Something is wrong here. Some… immense darkness is approaching.' he thought. Then, someone appeared from out of nowhere.

The being was 6'2, tall and imposing. Darkness shielded him, covering his face and body. He looked muscular and strong, his aura giving off a strong red and black look. His hair was blood red, tied into an upward ponytail. His gi was dark gray, a long string of big maroon orbs encircling his neck. His skin was dark tan, and his face was like a demon. His teeth were pointed, like a hungry wolf. His eyes lacked pupils, only white dots in the black spaces. The man looked evil, and Yugi was on his guard.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly and coolly.

The demon-man looked at the small boy and stated "My name is Akuma, master of the entire arts of _Shokotan_ and wielder of the _Dark Hadou_."

Yugi gasped slightly, having heard of Akuma from Ryu. "What is it that you want?" he asked once again, showing little fear. Akuma's stoic look deepened as he answered "I am here to challenge you to battle, young Yugi Moto."

Yugi immediately realized that he did not stand a chance against Akuma. He was still learning, and could barely defeat his sensei. 'I know I cannot beat him.', he thought.

He remembered Ryu's words of wisdom '_Challenge people that are strong, but do not foolishly go into a fight you know you cannot win_.' Yugi replied "I do not wish to fight you, Akuma. I am not within your level of power yet."

Akuma slightly smiled and replied "I know." Without warning, he attacked! He went in with a powerful, but quick jab, but Yugi was able to dodge it due to size and speed. Akuma followed it with a strong downward kick, but again Yugi dodged it.

The young boy realized that he was outclassed here, and did whatever he could not to fight back. If he did so, he would be severely beaten. Akuma tried to land punches and kicks on the student of Ryu, but had no luck.

"Here, Akuma! Take this!", Yugi shouted. He quickly charged up his hands, and formed a ki ball. Akuma prepared himself to counter the attack.

"_Hadoken_!" Yugi shouted as he unleashed a medium-sized ball of energy! It flew not towards Akuma, but the ground near him! It exploded, creating a smokescreen of dust and grass that blinded the warrior temporarily. Yugi saw his chance and made a run for it back to Ryu's dojo.

"If anyone can defeat Akuma, it is him!" he told himself as he streaked towards the dojo. He didn't get far, for Akuma teleported in front of him. "Very clever ploy, little one. You are indeed smarter then I gave you credit for." the warrior boomed with an evil smirk on his face.

Yugi fell down to the ground in shock and surprise, and tried vainly to get up. He was afraid, and it showed greatly. Akuma was preparing to throw a purple _Hadoken_, but was interrupted by two people. Yugi saw flashes of purple streak from the forest and hit Akuma! He staggered back from the attacks, and regained some form of balance once again.

"Well, well. Rescuers are here." he stated calmly. Yugi looked to his sides, and saw that he was being protected by two beautiful teenage women. A redhead and a brunette, both wearing the same uniform.

'Must be twins at a same school.' he thought as the two hovered above him protectively. The redhead declared "You want him, you have to go through us!" She then went into a fighting stance, as did the other.

Akuma laughed haughtily, then glared at the two women. "I see that I am outmatched here, two to one. I will postpone our fight later." he told them. He looked at Yugi and stated "I shall return later, Yugi Motou. I will not rest until I see your true power!" Without warning, the warrior teleported from the battlefield.

Yugi breathed out a sigh of relief, and stood up to thank his rescuers. "Thank you very much. I really appreciate it." he told them while bowing.

The two smiled at the little student. The redhead stated "Its our pleasure. Besides, we were in the neighborhood and heard the commotion." The brunette added, "Yeah. We saw what happened, and came to help."

Yugi smiled at them and asked "Again, I appreciate it. Oh, by the way. What are your names?" The redhead said, "I'm Juni, and this is my sister Juli." Both shook hands with Yugi, then heard a beep from their watches.

"What is that?" Yugi asked. Juli replied "Oh, its our watches. Oh man, we are late for class! Sorry to cut it short!" Without warning, the two kissed Yugi on each cheek and then ran off. Yugi was a bit surprised by this, but a small smile was on his face and a slight blush was on his cheeks. He gently and slowly touched the spots on where they kissed him.

Then, he remembered that he was now late for class! "Oh man! I got to go!" he exclaimed as he picked up his backpack and streaked towards the dojo. Lucky for him, the dojo was nearby. He knew that Ryu was not going to believe his excuse, but he had to tell him on what happened. It looks like things were heating up big time!

(Author's Notes: Soon, Yugi will leave the school and travel all over the world! He will learn from many Street Fighters, and also prove his worth as a warrior!

Yugi: At least I know on when to fight and when to run. I may be eager to battle now, but one must realize the need to take flight rather then fight.

Darien: True. Some battles are not worth fighting until later on.

DJ: Before we go, who here thinks Yugi has what it takes to become a Street Fighter? Also… who here would like to train with him in the martial arts? I'm asking everyone, but my aim is mostly at the female readers here. Muses included.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! I have heard from your reviews, and it is good to see that a lot take an interest in this unique crossover.

Darien: Yugi will start to travel worldwide, learning from all of the Street Fighters minus the _Four Lords of Shadowlaw_. He'll also encounter plenty of sexy and strong fighters like Cammy and R. Mika.

DJ: We will not forget about the others in Domino City. I hope you all are most pleased on what you see here.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 8 

Ryu Hoshi was majorly distraught. Earlier on, he had felt the unmistakable ki of Akuma and his _Raging Demon_. He had wondered on why the foul one was here, and far away from the dojo. That is, until Yugi came home and told him on what happened. Now, he was sitting on the patio deck. He was looking down at the ground, his face twisted in anger.

'If Akuma knows about Yugi's potential, then we need to step up the training!' he thought. He heard footsteps approaching him, and he turned up to see that it was Yugi, Chun-Li, and Sakura. Yugi's head was slightly bowed, a look of shameness on his face.

"Sorry if you are disappointed in my decision to run away from Akuma instead of fighting him." he said softly. He thought that his sensei was thinking that he was a coward.

Ryu sported a small smile as he stood up from his sitting position. He put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and replied "No, Yugi. I am not disappointed. In fact, I am very proud of you." Yugi looked at him in confusion and inquired "Why?"

He answered "You made the right decision. You knew well enough not to face Akuma because of your skill level. It is very small compared to his. You knew on when to fight, and when to run."

Chun-Li added "You did the right thing, Yugi-kun. You knew your limits, and knew when to retreat." Sakura smiled at her friend/sparring partner, but a frown soon came on.

"But, why did Juni and Juli help you? After all, they are Shadowlaw agents!" she exclaimed. Yugi had also told them about how he was rescued by Juni and Juli. Once he told them, Chun-Li explained to him that they were once Shadowlaw agents, personal assassins of M. Bison.

"Those girls were among the top-ranked, Bison's elite. They're cold-blooded, and are very loyal to that son of a bitch!" she said icily. Yugi replied "I don't think so. Maybe they've changed their ways."

Chun-Li said "I highly doubt that." The young man smiled slightly and told her "I don't. Listen, before I met Joey and Tristen back in my old life, they were the meanest bunch of bullies in Domino High School. Even when they bullied me, I saw the goodness in them that everyone else did not see."

Ryu and the two ladies started to listen intently on Yugi's story. "When another bully named Ushio started to pick on them, I actually defended them. I took a beating, but the principle and other teachers saw it. They suspended him from school, and Joey and Tristen were okay. They were actually surprised that I defended them, even after all they did to me." he finished.

The Interpol agent and martial arts expert knew on why he was telling them this. Yugi saw the good in them, and was willing to give them a chance. The young man told them "I sense no good in Akuma, that much is clear. But, I feel that Juni and Juli are not evil at all like you claim. Just misguided. I trust them, and willing to give them the benefit of a doubt that they are not evil."

Ryu had to smile at this. His student was rather naïve, but he had the faith and trust as a child. 'This must be a natural instinct for him. To sense the good in others and make the person realize it. It will serve him well.' he thought. He snapped out of it and declared "That is good to hear, Yugi. However, we have more pressing matters at hand."

Yugi listened to him, giving his sensei his full attention. "Because of this encounter with Akuma, we are going to raise the level of you and Sakura's training greatly. For the next time you meet Akuma, you might be able to hold him off on your own." he told him.

Yugi nodded, knowing full well that Ryu was right. Seeing that the sun was near setting and it was the beginning of the weekend, the Dragon announced that he was going to be training Yugi and Sakura all night long! Yugi did not complain at all, neither did Sakura.

'We have to be prepared in case Akuma returns!' each thought of at the same time. Ryu told his two students to get dressed immediately, so the training could commence. The teenagers nodded, quickly running to their rooms to change.

While he was waiting, Chun-Li went to her love and asked "Dear, you sense something else don't you?" The Shokotan master slowly nodded his head, eyes closed.

He replied "I sense that Yugi does not have the _Raging Demon_ inside of him. But, Akuma attacked him none the less to draw Yugi's power out." Chun-Li was confused at inquired "What are you saying?" The powerful warrior answered softly "I'm saying that Yugi has a power… that surpasses the _Raging Demon_."

Nearby, two agents heard everything. Juni and Juli had put an electronic bug on the dojo's property, thus they heard every single word. The two girls were quite surprised to hear about Yugi's past, his natural talent for spotting the goodness in people, and the possibility that he had a power greater then the _Raging Demon_ of Akuma.

"Heh, he must have gotten rusty or something. Him, seeing good in us! Ha, what a joke!" Juni laughed out. However, Juli did not share this joke. In fact, she was thinking about it very hard. 'Could this boy… really see the good in us, and trust us?' she thought.

Over the years, they had been subject to all kinds of genetic testing from Shadowlaw. All of them had been painful. After that, Bison and his forces trained them rigorously. Along the way, they thought that any good they had in them… was washed away by Bison's Psycho energy.

With their assignments, they also lost faith in men that just used them for their body. None, in Juli's eyes, seemed to see past her physical beauty. Thus, she was soon reduced to being an assassin with no feelings. But now… it seemed that Yugi awakened those dormant emotions.

It was the same to Juni too. The joke she had just made and the laughing part, it was all just a cover up to hide her true emotions. 'This kid… could he be right about us?' she thought.

Just then, an electronic beep went off in Juli's wristwatch, and she checked it out. "Let's go. The General is calling for us back at the base." she told her sister. With the grace and speed of jungle cats, the two ran away from the dojo. However, they glanced back at the dojo and with their enhanced sight, caught a glance of Yugi in his training gi.

"Take care, brave warrior." they each said at the same time. Then, they were out of sight.

At Bison's secret base

Akuma and Bison were in the _War Room_, arguing on what had just occurred. "I thought we agreed to monitor Yugi and wait for the right moment to test him." Bison stated coldly.

Akuma glared and retorted "Your fool agents should not have gotten in my way, Bison. I would released and exposed Yugi's hidden potential and power!"

Bison chuckled evilly and stated sarcastically "If that was true, then Ryu would be a slave to the _Dark Hadou_ art and be killing you right now." Akuma knew that Bison was treading on dangerous eyes, and his blood red eyes glowed brightly. "Do not test me, Bison." he declared coldly.

Bison reassumed his postured and replied in the same tone "Same here, demon." Before any thing else could happen, Juni and Juli came in. "General, we have arrived." Juli stated while saluting.

Bison turned quickly to glare at the girl, but said nothing. "Report, assassin." he stated boldly. While Juni and Juli reported what they heard from the group, Akuma left to meditate. In the other room, the three most formidable fighters in Shadowlaw (Sagat, Balrog, and Vega) leaned against the cool metal door and listened to the talking.

"If this Yugi kid does have a power that surpasses the power Akuma has, then he will be of great asset to us!" Vega said. Sagat retorted "Perhaps. But, I sense that he is a man of honor and integrity. He will not join us willingly."

Balrog exclaimed "So what! As long as we have him and his power, no one could ever defeat us!" As the three argued, someone was listening in. It was a young male, about 5'5 and very well built. He was a scientist, but he was much more. He was a spy from the U.S Special Forces, and was getting valuable info.

"I better report back to the base soon. The Colonial and his partner might want to hear about this." he said to himself. He took his leave, saying that his shift was over. He clocked out, then departed the building to his car. The place was underground, so there was a garage outside the place.

After driving up and putting in the password, a secret entrance/exit opened up and the man saw sweet sky and clouds. 'It has been too long since I have last seen anything outside of that place.' he thought as he drove off.

In a small Japanese town about 450 miles away from Bison's base

The streets were alive with nightly activity, the day being a special holiday. A festival was up, people wearing traditional Japanese kimonos and lighting special lanterns with Japanese symbols written in bold black ink on them. The same young man was there, now wearing an Army shirt and jeans. He went past the people, and headed towards a run-down looking hut. He knocked on the door, and a slide door opened up.

A pair of stern, black eyes peered out and a voice demanded "Password." The young spy replied "Shadowlaw down"

The door slid shut, and the door opened up. The man went in, and saw that the inside greatly different from the appearance outside. The room was large and well furnished, decent enough for a common man. Two middle-aged men sat on a red couch, well muscled and deadly serious. One was in his late thirties, while the other seemed slightly younger.

Around his late twenties. The older one wore an Army tank top, camouflage colored jeans, brown combat boots, and also a dog chain with a tag. The tag read _W. Guile- Army Colonial_. Yes, it was William F. Guile! The same one that fought against Bison's soldiers and taking on the overlord himself. Next to him was his partner and best friend, Charlie.

The Street Fighter got up from the couch and went to the young man. "Okay, solider. Report. Tell us on what you got." he ordered. The spy nodded and started to tell him everything he had heard and seen. Two hours later, he finished his report.

"That is how it is, sir. Akuma and Bison have teamed up, and are now monitoring this Yugi person." he finished saying. Needless to say, Guile was surprised that Bison and Akuma had joined forces… and were concentrating on a mere teenager?

Charlie put in "This kid must be very important, if Bison and Akuma are monitoring him instead of Ryu." Guile nodded and said "I agree. If this kid does have the potential and power to surpass Akuma's power, then its no wonder Bison is having him under surveillance."

To the war-wrought solider, anything or anyone exceeding Bison's power was immediately pursued by the madman. The only two options if the person or object was in Bison's grasp were these; alliance or destruction.

One of the soldiers inquired "What should we do, sir?" Guile looked at his comrades and ordered "We will have to keep an eye on this Yugi kid too." He looked at a young woman, who was an expert on getting info from nearly everyone.

He told her "Do what you can and find out everything about Yugi Moto! His past, his former life, anything at all." She nodded and obeyed the colonial's orders. He turned to some men and women, who were under his command, and ordered "We will keep an eye on this Yugi kid. Watch him, follow his every move. But, do not make yourselves known to him unless it is very necessary to do so!"

They saluted him and said simultaneously, "Yes sir!". With that, they marched off. When they were gone, Guile and Charlie decided to get some fresh air. They left the building and blended into the crowd. They walked past them, soon coming to a bridge that was constructed over a river. The moon was out, the blue light reflecting in the water.

Charlie looked at his partner and asked "Shall we give this news to headquarters?" Guile shook his head lightly and answered "Not yet. We will, but not now."

Charlie nodded his head, understanding. Guile looked at the moon and sighed. "Charlie, it has been too long. Bison should have been dead right now!" he exclaimed angrily.

In the past, Bison and his army destroyed his friends and troops when they first emerged into the world. When Bison captured and mutated his best friend Carlos Blanka, it was the last straw. He vowed vengeance on Bison, for all those that died or driven insane by his hands.

Charlie patted his back and replied "I know, I know. But, it can't be helped." Guile knew that, then looked down at the river. "I'm going to give my son-in-law a call. Maybe he can help us with keeping track of Yugi." he stated.

Charlie was surprised at this. "Sir, are you really going to get your sister, your nephew, his students, himself into this?" he asked.

Guile chuckled bitterly and stated "Even if I tried to stop them, they would go anyway to help Ryu out." He then took out his cell phone and called his son-in-law, Ken Masters.

Three weeks later

The days have come and gone, school finals now over and the holidays setting in. Sakura and Yugi had passed, the latter being the one who received the highest grade. He felt proud, because he had earned the grade by working hard and honestly. Just like he felt a little proud of being able to survive the harsh training set forth by Ryu and Chun-Li.

Now, Yugi was equal to his female friend. Both had gotten closer, but also someone had gotten closer to Yugi as well. Karin kept on calling, and she and Yugi would talk nearly endlessly about stuff. Then, the time had come. Early morning on December 30, 2003 Ryu called Sakura and Yugi down from their rooms.

Once they came, Ryu gave Yugi a proposition. "Yugi, I believe now that I can teach you no more. You have learned all that Chun-Li and I have showed you." he told him. The teen was mildly surprised on what his sensei was now saying.

"Sensei, I do not understand." he told the martial arts master. For him, he still felt that he had so much to learn. Ryu smiled warmly and said "Yugi, I believe that it is time for you to see the world."

He then explained that for Yugi to reach his full potential and power, he would have to journey everywhere. He would have to go all around the globe, around every country, city, village, and town to look for those that would suit his needs. Plus, to look for those that wish to challenge him. That way, he could broaden his mind, expand his horizons, and also learn new fighting styles and techniques.

"I too went around the world, meeting new faces and people. I did not journey only to test my skills and strength against other warriors, but to also learn new things, see new places and people." he told the young warrior.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly at this piece of news. He always thought that to be a master, one would have to stay in one place. But now, he realized that in order to achieve full potential… he would have to expand his knowledge in any way he can.

Ryu finished "That is what you need to do. You need to travel and search every inch of the Earth as much as you can; to learn about people, new lands, customs, techniques, and many other things. To strengthen not only your physical strength and knowledge, but also the soul, spirit, and heart."

Yugi took this all in, and understood. He nodded his head knowingly and stated "I will do what you ask. I will travel the globe, and do what I can to learn about the world around me."

The next day, Yugi prepared himself for the journey. Ryu and Chun-Li gave him some spare cash, in case he needed it. Sakura gave him a memento of their time together, her own personal headband with her name inscribed on it. Yugi thanked her by giving her a warm hug, which she gladly returned. The night soon came, and then he bid everyone farewell.

"Thank you, for everything." he told the three. True gratefulness and gratitude showed brightly in Yugi's violet eyes. Ryu smiled and replied "It was our pleasure, Yugi Moto. Take care of yourself."

Chun-Li added "But, remember! The Street Fighter tournament starts in five years, on March 8, 2008!" Sakura finished "I hope to see you there! I want to see on how strong you become!"

Yugi smiled at Sakura's perkiness, and nodded his head. "Don't worry, you will." he said with a chuckle. With final hugs from everyone, Yugi set off on his own carrying only Ryu's old white duffel bag. Ryu looked at the young warrior, and then saw fireworks above his head. It signified that it was midnight, and the new year had come!

"It is sort of right to see this. An old year passes on…" Chun-Li whispered to Ryu while hugging him. The man's smile widened slightly as he finished "And a new year comes in, bringing hope and dreams for a better future."

Back in Domino City

Everyone in the city limits were celebrating the New Year, children running around with sparklers while the teenagers and adults were setting off rockets and fireworks. Good cheer was all around, except for some individuals atop Kaiba Corp tower.

Seto and Mokuba invited the gang to come atop the towers to get a first-rate shot of the city, and also to celebrate the New Year. All had come, but many were in a slightly somber mood. Even after all this time, the group was just not the same. Yugi was the glue that held them together, the vibrant spark of life that many had come to like. Now, it was gone.

Mai and Joey were sitting on the edge of the top, looking down at the people below and frequently looking upward towards the stars. The two had become very close since the incident, as did Serenity and Tristen. Téa and Yami were also going out too, but at the moment still just friends.

"Here's to a New Year. I hope that it is bright and true." Solomon stated while lifting his glass of wine. The others followed in the declaration.

'Yugi, we will never forget what you did. You may have passed like the old year, but we will remember your memory with honor.' Yami thought. The others made similar statements in their minds as well.

Two legacies have passed, and a new one was under way!

(Author's Notes: Ah, that was good! Yugi's career as a Duelist, and Ryu's fighting legend has passed, and a new legend is about to be born!

DJ: Enjoy, everyone! Also, here is a question: Think Yugi has what it takes to become a Street Fighter legend? Also, if he was to go on his journey, what would you give him in? Something similar to Sakura's gift?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long delay, but I've been sick and also college is bearing down on me.

Darien: We appreciate all of your reviews! DJ really enjoys reading your comments, and also hopes that you'll visit his homepage soon that's listed in his profile.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 9 

A lone figure stood at the top of a hill, overseeing Domino City. It was a young man of 23, his face and features covered in a tattered, black cloak. It billowed ominously around him.

'Its been five years… since I left this place for good.' he thought. The warm afternoon day was March 8, 2008. The lone figure had just returned from traveling all over the entire globe. He had learned from some locals that a _Street Fighter_ tournament was being held in Domino City, thus he went there to participate.

'I wonder how the others are doing. Its been some time since I last talked with them.' he said to himself. Seeing that time was of the essence, the mysterious stranger slowly descended the hill and walked towards the city.

Inside the city

A young man of 23 was leaving the downtown section of Domino City, carrying some groceries in a white Sirus car. He drove off from the section, amazed that many people had come to either participate in the _Street Fighter_ tournament that was being held downtown, or to merely be spectators.

"Its beyond me on why people get a kick out of watching others fight." he muttered to himself. As he was driving, he noticed that today was a special day. It was the day that Yugi Motou, a very close friend of his, died.

"Its ironic, that she was born on this day that he died." the man said to himself. Soon, he arrived to his home. It was a large red apartment building, newly constructed and home to a few tenants. He parked his car in the lot, locked it, and took out the groceries.

"Oomph! Certainly a lot of stuff here for the party." he slightly grumbled as he carried all of the bags towards the apartment. When he came up the steps, he reached for the doorknob, but it turned by itself and the door opened up.

"Hey, honey. Glad you made it back in time." a female voice said. The young man looked at the woman from around the white plastic bags, and smiled warmly. The woman was Téa, and the young man was Yami. They were married!

You see, Yami and Téa had been going out a few weeks after Yugi's death. Also, they fought new enemies and gained new monsters to battle a creature called the Leviathan. Mana, very well known as Dark Magician Girl, gave the Pharaoh one of the three swords and Timaeus. From there, a new adventure began… without his hikari.

After everything was said and done, Solomon had taken in the young man as his own. Yami ran the store now that Yugi was gone. Thus, he had his very first job. Ever since, Yami and Téa had grown closer and soon fell in love. Three years ago, they were wed and soon had a child, a lovely daughter. Téa was insistent that her firstborn be named after her most loved and respected friend, Yugi. So, the daughter's name was Yugina. Yugina Motou is now two years old, and her father was having the birthday party at the home.

Téa took half and the two went inside and up to the third floor. Yami looked at Téa, a very warm smile on his face. 'I'm a very lucky man to have someone like her.' he told himself. He carried no regrets about being with Téa, then soon marrying her. None, save this; he was sorry that his hikari was no longer around share the joy and happiness.

'Yugi would have loved to have been a godfather to Yugina.' he thought. They soon arrived at their door, and his wife opened it up. "Sweetie! Daddy's home!" she called out as she and her husband entered the room. A squeal of delight echoed from a room down the hall, and a small girl slowly came forth.

She was wearing a small, pink dress. She had violet eyes, tri-colored hair, and fair skin. Yugina was like a miniature version of her father, but she was full of energy and curiosity. 'Reminds me a lot of Yugi.' he chuckled as the small girl toddled up to her father.

"Daddy!" she cried out happily. The Pharaoh scooped up his little princess, laughing and kissing her on the cheek. "How is my little girl?" he asked her.

It was about 3:45 p.m. when the home and the preparations for the party were complete. The guests would be arriving soon, and then everyone would be there to celebrate Yugina's 2nd birthday. Yami had finished cleaning the living room, and plopped back down on the couch. He turned on the television, and checked out the news.

"And in earlier news today, it has been nearly chaos in Downtown Domino. People from all around the world have joined here to see the first ever _Street Fighter_ tournament, thus the cause of the chaos. It is still surprising that Seto Kaiba, multi-billionaire and president of _Kaiba Co._ is sponsoring this tournament." the news reporter commented.

Yami groaned and turned off the TV. Téa sat down beside him and asked "What is wrong, dear?" He answered "Its this fighting tournament they are holding. I really don't see what the big fuss is about."

A familiar voice answered, "Its great because a lot of powerful and skilled martial artists and fighters come together to compete!" Yami looked up to see a very familiar face. It was a 23-year-old man, who had short blonde-brown hair, brown eyes, and a very boyish nature around him. "Hey, Joey. Good to see you, man." he stated.

Joey had some time ago taught his friend his own lingo. "What? No greeting for me?" a high, sarcastic voice called out. From the door emerged a beautiful blonde woman, same age as Joey. Violet eyes, wearing a purple business suit with a skirt underneath, she looked very hot.

"Nice to see you too, Mai Wheeler." Yami replied in the same sarcastic tone. The blonde smirked, and Yami saw a little boy in her arms asleep. He looked to be around a year old or so. "I see you brought little David with you." the ancient spirit said.

At the Domino Dome

A 28-year-old fighter, wearing a white karate gi and red headband, was waiting patiently in the training room inside the dome, where other fighters were gathering now.

The fighters were listed as this; Zangief, R. Mika, Hugo (with Poison), Yun, Yang, Makato, Necro, Blanka, Alex, Sean, Cammy White, Guile, Charlie, Remy, Dudley, Juni, Juli, T. Hawk, Edmond Honda, Dhalsim, Urien, Adon, Birdie, Cody, Guy, Dan, Dee Jay, Elena, Fei Long, Ibuki, Rolento, Rose, and Sodom.

The warrior was among those participated to fight, as where some others who had yet to come. He was looking for someone among the crowd, and he was not alone. Two women were also looking as well.

The warrior's name was Ryu Hoshi, and the two mentioned women were by his side. On his left was a 23-year-old woman by the name of Sakura Kasugano. She was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jean shorts, her school uniform long forgotten. She was taller then usual, about 5'9". She had a muscular frame, but was also slender and lean. She had turned into a full-fledged woman. She could drive any boy or man wild now!

On Ryu's right was another beauty, her name being Chun-Li Hoshi. That is right, Chun-Li and Ryu are husband and wife! The wedding took place about three years ago, and the Chinese beauty gave birth to a son two years ago. They named him Ryudo, who was at home being cared for by a good friend of theirs.

"Any of you see Yugi, yet?" Sakura asked anxiously. It had been too long since they had last seen or heard from him. They had lost contact with him three years ago, which was strange. 'He used to call us about twice a week from a Vid-Phone or send us a letter telling us everything. I hope he's okay.' she thought.

Her sensei shook his head and replied "No. I don't see him anywhere." Chun-Li saw the anxious look on Sakura's face, and smiled. She knew that face, for she wore it whenever her love went out traveling. "Its okay, Sakura. I'm sure he'll be here soon." she told the fighter soothingly.

"Hey, guys!" a voice called out. The three turned their heads to see three people running their way. It was Ken Masters, still wearing a red karate gi like he did in previous tournaments. Next to him was a young blonde woman, the same age as Sakura. It was Karin, and she was wearing a red shirt and black jean shorts.

She looked the same as Sakura, which meant that they could drive any man wild if they wanted to! The other was a blonde haired boy, dressed up in the same gi as Ken. It was Mel Masters, sixteen years old and ready to fight. "Hey Ken. Long time, no see." Ryu said as he and his old friend shook hands.

"Same here Ryu." Ken replied. Karin was now looking over the crowd with Sakura, which made Chun-Li chuckle slightly. "She's nervous about seeing Yugi too?" she asked the 2nd greatest Shokotan fighter.

Ken nodded and said "Yeah, I am too. My student and I lost contact with him three years ago. I don't know what's happened to him." Ryu assured them all "I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself." Sakura and Karin didn't argue against that, but they still were worried about him.

Mel stated "I hope he shows up. I really want to fight him!" Ryu had to smile at that, for the youth showed the enthusiasm and energy of his now-roaming student. Then, they noticed that most of the fighters were now looking at them.

"Did you say Yugi? As in, Yugi Motou?" Honda asked Ryu. The Dragon nodded slowly, puzzled on why he asked that question. Then, the fighters (minus Sodom and Birdie) started to gather around the five fighters. Twenty minutes later, Ryu was amazed that Yugi had come to be friends with them! All of them had befriended, challenged, and taught Yugi Moto. Zangief, R. Mika, and Hugo had taught the little one their wrestling techniques and attacks.

Zangief commented "We teach him for three weeks, and we were amazed on how quickly he absorbed the lessons." That was when he left. The Shokotan warrior learned that Yugi was taught in all of the skills of martial arts, fighting techniques, and also self-taught lessons. He learned from every single Street Fighter!

"I saw him befriend the old hermit Oro in the Amazon jungle. The old timer seemed to see the potential in Yugi, so he trained him as well." Blanka said. Now this got Ryu's attention. 'Oro didn't want to train any other besides me, because he saw the enormous potential within me.' he thought. He remembered that the one-armed fighter constantly asked him to become his student, but he kindly turned down the offers. The old hermit was powerful, perhaps equal to Akuma.

"Last I saw of Yugi, he buried the hermit near the cave he dwelled in. I think time caught up with him." Blanka finished. Everyone stated that Yugi showed his best at everything, in both fighting and at helping others.

Elena said "Before I met him, I saw a child about to be eaten by a massive lion. Before the beast could pounce, Yugi came in and saved the little girl! He fought the lion, but did not kill it. He seemed to be against it, and fought until the lion gave up and ran off."

Before any other talk could be made, a guy dressed in a black business suit came forth. "Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please?" he requested. Every fighter turned and gave the man their attention. "The tournament is about to start in three more hours. Please do what is necessary to prepare yourselves. That is all." the man spoke.

As soon as he came, he left. With this, everyone scattered and did some exercises or sparring sessions so they could get themselves ready for battle. Before Ryu could leave to train too, Rose went to him and made telepathic conversation. 'Ryu, there is something you should know.' Rose said.

She continued while the Dragon listened carefully 'I have kept track of Yugi for all this time, and I know he is here. Also, what the others said are true. Yugi does possess great power and potential! In fact, it grows with each passing day.'

Ryu asked 'Is he strong enough to take on Akuma? Or Bison?' The psychic replied 'Yes. In some respects, he even surpasses them. He may even equal or surpass Gill, himself.'

Now Ryu Hoshi was interested on how strong is student had become. While they were talking mentally, Sakura and Karin decided to talk to Juni and Juli too. They went up to the assassin dolls and Sakura said "Excuse me."

The two dolls turned around, and faced the two ladies. "Yes?" Juni replied. Sakura stalled some, then said "I want… to thank you two. For saving Yugi five years ago."

Juli smiled slightly and replied "Its okay. It was our pleasure." Karin asked, "Have you two seen him anyway?"

Sakura then added "Also, are you two still with Shadowlaw?" The two beautiful dolls of Shadowlaw each smiled sadly and Juli replied "No. We have not seen the cute warrior." The two girls froze slightly when she mentioned that Yugi was cute.

Juni replied "And no, we are not with Bison's organization anymore." The student of Ryu was surprised greatly at this info. "Explain." she demanded.

Juli explained "Well, we were with Shadowlaw at the time. We were ordered to monitor and study Yugi Moto. Bison was at the time, cooperating with Akuma. Both men took an interest in him." Sakura was mostly shocked that Akuma and Bison would join forces, all because of Yugi.

Juni took up "We did so for two years, and that's when we met up with the cutie again in Germany. You see, he saved us from some thugs. We could have taken care of them easily, but we were sick and tired."

Juli took it from there "He saved us, nursed us back to health, and started to take care of us. No one had ever done that for us. We felt… a warmth that we thought was lost."

Karin and Sakura were now seeing that the tri-color haired boy had an effect on them beyond what they could comprehend. "After we were 100 percent better, we trained him in our fighting techniques. We were amazed on how quickly he absorbed our knowledge, and also on how gentle and caring he was. It was unusual, for a fighter of his strength to be." Juli said.

Juni added "After we were done, he told us that he knew what we were. We were afraid he would regret helping us, but he did not. He said that he trusted us, and was glad that he could help us. Our past did not matter to him."

Juli finished sadly "After he left, we started to think on what we were doing, and also consider if being in Shadowlaw was worth it or not. So… we broke ties with Bison and cut off from his influence. We went into hiding since then."

The students of Ryu and Ken felt sorry for them, because now they were like Cammy; Fugitives on the run, going from place to place constantly to escape two madmen. The girl named after the famous cherry blossom said "I'm sorry."

Juni smiled and replied "Hey, its okay. We actually like being free from Bison and Akuma. We don't have to live in fear anymore." Juli added "You got that right. We like to thank Yugi for this gift he gave us, if he shows up."

Karin smirked and stated "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here soon!" With that said and done, the girls shook hands and went separate ways to continue training for the tournament. Ken was talking to Guile and Charlie, Cammy also with them.

"Any luck on tracking the kid, Guile?" Ken asked. The King of the Air Force shook his head and replied "No. Our contacts lost track of him three years ago as well. We still can't locate him."

Charlie stated "This kid is more elusive then your friend, Ken." Cammy said "Yeah. But, you got to admit one thing. Yugi is no ordinary fighter, or man for that matter." She had trained and fought Yugi herself two years ago, and was amazed on how he adapted and changed fighting styles quickly. His main style and attacks were Shokotan, like Ryu and Ken, but he changed on the fly faster then anyone she had ever seen.

Ken nodded and said "Same here. I fought the kid once, and he was tougher then he looked." Guile whispered "There is something else too. Our spy reports that unusual activity is being held in Shadowlaw, and that Akuma and Bison are behind this one together."

Ken's eyes widened in surprise. 'Those power-mad idiots are working together! Oh, this is major news that Ryu needs to hear!' he thought. Ken looked at the two Air Force fighters and said "Thanks for all info, and the help." Guile shook his hand and replied "Thank you for assisting us in the first place, Masters."

After the shake, the four fighters went to go train some more. Cammy asked Guile "Sir, shouldn't we have told Ken that Gill is there with them?" The powerful man shook his head and replied "No, Cammy. For right now, I'm not sure that it's true. But, let's hope it is not."

Back at Yami's house

It was about 6:25 p.m. when Yugina's birthday party was drawing to a close. Everyone was there; Joey and Mai Wheeler, Tristen and Serenity Taylor, Duke with his girlfriend Crystal, and Mokuba with his girlfriend Rebecca Hawkins. Joey and Mai brought their son David, and Tristen and Serenity brought their one-year-old daughter Pamela.

Both were now playing with Yugina and her new toys she just opened up. Laughter and warmth filled the room. While the ladies were busy with the kids, Joey and Tristen talked with Yami in another room. "What is it, boys?" the ancient spirit asked them plainly.

Joey requested "Yami, mind if we see the Street Fighter tournament in your room?" Yami was surprised to see that his friends were Street Fighter fans. "I tried to get tickets, but they were all sold out." the young adult explained.

Yami really didn't want to, but reasoned that since the party was near over, it wouldn't hurt for the two to see. "Okay, you can go see it. Just make sure to turn the volume down. I don't want the kids or the girls to hear it." he told them. Joey and Tristen thanked him, then went off to his bedroom to see the tournament. The former ruler of Egypt really didn't understand on why they were interested in that fighting sport in the first place, but shrugged it off.

The two rowdy young men turned on the TV, and changed it to channel 29. It showed that the tournament was going to start in about five minutes. "Who do you think will win, this year?" Joey asked Tristen. He shrugged and answered "I bet it's going to be Ryu again. He always seems to win."

The fighters were now lined up in a row on the dirt stage, the fans cheering their heads off in the open-domed stadium. "Ladies and gentleman, the fourth _Street Fighter_ tournament will start in two minutes! Get ready to rock!" the announcer said. A minute later, he stated "Wait a minute! There has been a last minute entry into the fight! The fighter is… oh, here he comes now!"

The view shifted to see a man cloaked in head to toe with a black cloak. His face was covered completely, save his eyes. Joey and Tristen were wondering on who it was, as was everyone else including the Street Fighters. "I wonder who that guy is?" Tristen wondered. His friend commented "Beats me. Whoever he is, he must have guts to enter the tournament this late."

In a flash, the man threw away his cloak and made himself noticed before the thousands in the stands and the millions at home. Joey and Tristen's eyes went from normal size, to triple size in less then a minute! "WHAT!", they both exclaimed at the same time.

Joey called out, "YAMI, TÉA, EVERYONE! GET IN HERE QUICK!" The others quickly went to the couple's bedroom, puzzled on why Joey called out to them like that. 'Its as if he was seeing a ghost or something.' Yami thought. When they entered the bedroom, they gathered together around the two young men.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Mai asked. Joey and Tristen were pale, their mouths open in unabashed shock and their eyes still wide as saucer plates. "Big brother? What is it?" his sister asked. He pointed to the TV and stuttered "L-Look! L-Look who it is!" The people turned to look at the screen, and their attitudes quickly changed.

"I-Impossible! I-It can't be!" Duke stated. Téa's eyes and heart were blinking/beating rapidly, her mind saying that it couldn't be remotely possible. Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca were feeling the same thing. Yami's face was that of pure shock and surprise. "By Ra himself…" he whispered in shock.

It was the same with Seto Kaiba and his wife Ishizu, who was watching the events from his VIP Box in the stadium. "WHAT! HOW CAN… THIS BE!" he thundered. Even Ishizu was completely stunned to see a sight she had thought never to see again.

Down in the stadium, the Street Fighters seemed to be mildly surprised on who stood before them. "By the gods themselves! He has changed!" Ryu said to himself.

Sakura, Karin, Juni, and Juli seemed to go red in the face, their chests heaving up and down as if they had trouble breathing. They were sweating big time, as if someone cranked up the heat.

'That's him! My god, he's handsome!', they all thought.

Back at the apartments, the kids toddled in, wanting to see on what was wrong with their parents. "Daddy?" Yugina asked her father. It seemed he didn't even notice anyone else around him. She looked at the screen, and then exclaimed, "Uncle Yugi!".

The announcer stated "Ladies and gentleman, here is… YUGI MOTOU!"

(Author's Notes: So, how is this? I wanted to follow Yugi through the years, but that would take way too long. So, I fast-forward. What do you all think Yugi is like now?

Darien: Some old enemies and friends will come in, but that's nothing compared with the threat this is about to unleash itself!

DJ: What do you think Yugi is like now? Visualize, and see what you think he has become. What would you say or do if you were Téa or Yami?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	10. Chapter 10

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thanks to all that reviewed! As you know, I have many other fics being worked on so this one may take some time.

Darien: Do any of you believe that Yugi could be a decent fighter in real life, if he put his mind to it?

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 10

Yugi stood before the entire crowd and Street Fighters, a small smile on his face. He was about 5'9, his hair still in the same tri-colored size and shape. He was wearing a dark blue karate gi, similar to Ryu. He wore no shoes, and he had a white headband around his head.

He was lean and muscular, his muscles smooth and sleek. He had certainly filled up, but not too much. He was radiating such power and strength, it was unbelievable! 'His ki is equal to… Akuma and Bison!' Ryu thought as he felt his pupil's spiritual strength.

Rose too sensed the immense power and life brimming within the young man. 'This exceeds more then I predicted.' she thought.

His eyes, however, remained the same. It held the warmth, kindness, caring selflessness that he always had. Yet, his innocence was partially gone. It was now a mix of innocence, and unworldly wisdom and knowledge. Truly, a very rare and unique combination. He had gone from cute/adorable to handsome/striking. He looked towards the Street Fighters, and his warm smile widened somewhat. His violet eyes were then fixed upon Sakura, Karin, Juni, Juli, Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li. He went over to them, his smile never waning.

"Sorry I'm late." he told them. Ken smirked and replied "Don't sweat it, kid. Nice entrance, though. Even better then I would have planned it.".

Ryu nodded and added "Indeed. Still, it is good to see you again, Yugi." The young duelist-turned-fighter bowed slightly, showing his teacher/friend respect. He said "Same here, sensei. It is good to see you, all of you!"

The four women (Sakura, Karin, Juni, and Juli) each gave Yugi a warm, powerful hug. "Its good to see you again, Yugi." Sakura said. Karin stepped in and demanded "Where were you! We didn't receive a call or letter from you for three years!"

Juni added "Yeah! We didn't know if you were okay or not!" Juli finished "You gave us quite a scare then, and just now too! We were afraid you wouldn't show up!" Yugi had to smile at this even more.

'They were worried about me.' he said to himself. To him, it was good to see that they were worried about him. That meant they cared for him, which was good enough for him. He chuckled softly and said "I'm sorry. It's just that… I was very busy traveling the world, helping people, and training a lot."

Sakura let out an exasperating, yet teasing sigh. She went up to him and said "We understand. But, just try to contact us sometime." Yugi chuckled again and promised he would. Then, before anymore talk about the past could be made, the male announcer called for silence. The spiky tri-color haired man and the others nodded their heads, and the new warrior took his place among the fighters. He was between Sakura and Karin, his face transformed into that of a serious Street Fighter.

"Now then, let the tournament commence!" the announcer declared. The crowd was now anxious to see the Street Fighter tournament now getting under way!

* * *

In the V.I.P Box

Seto was shaking with both shock and surprise, his blue eyes now like small dots. "H-H-How, could this be!" he exclaimed. He was shaking so badly, that it even unnerved Ishizu and Mokuba. However, they didn't blame him for being so shocked.

"That's Yugi! But, it can't be! I thought Yugi died in the Shadow Realm five years ago!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Ishizu nodded stiffly, her ice-blue eyes like Kaiba's as she stared at the young man she thought was long dead. "I thought so too, Mokuba. But, it is Yugi! He's alive, and also looking very well." she replied. Her eyes roamed all over his features, not in lust but in study. 'His body has indeed improved greatly, far greater then even Seto.' she thought.

Using what little power she had left, thanks to some residue from her Millennium Necklace magic and the Shadow Realm, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She tried to gauge the young man's true strength and power. In her minds eye, she saw the entire Street Fighter crew with pure darkness as a background.

Each one of them was radiating off auras, showing her different colors and also their hue. If it was light, that meant that the person was relaxed and fairly strong. Deeper, bolder colors revealed that the person was in deep concentration and very strong. The colors also signaled emotions, as well. Then, her sight carried her to Yugi.

'Yugi's aura… it's so… powerful!' she said to herself. Yugi was giving off an immense blue-white aura, which spanned in a fifteen-foot radius. It was deep and vibrant, telling her that Yugi was preparing himself for the event.

'Let's see if I can get closer.' she thought. She started to glide towards the boy, but did not get very far. His aura and power started to actually prevent her from coming closer!

"AAAAHHHH!" she screamed out loud, both in her mind and in the outside world. Yugi's mental defenses were strong before, but now it was nearly damn near impossible to penetrate! It was like ramming headfirst into a 10,000-volt electric cage! She zoomed back to reality, and fell from out of her chair. She was gasping heavily, was on one knee, and a hand clutched to her frantic beating heart.

"That was… incredible!" she muttered. Never had she seen such awesome power and defense. She picked her head up, and saw that Mokuba and Seto were kneeling down in front of her.

"You alright, honey?" Seto asked in concern. Ishizu nodded as she slowly started to rise. The Egyptian beauty replied "I'm fine. It's just that… Yugi's power and strength. Its far more potent then ever now."

The three now wanted to go down and see Yugi, face-to-face. They had questions for him, a lot of them. "I better call Yami and the others. They won't believe on who is here!" Mokuba exclaimed as he dashed off to use the phone in the hallway.

His brother just nodded and turned back to see the fighters through his window. "Yugi… you have changed so much. What happened?" Seto asked himself.

* * *

Back at Yami's apartment

The gang could not take their eyes off the screen. Téa, Mai, and Serenity just plopped down on the bed, too much in shock to realize it. Yami and the boys were frozen to the spot they were on. For a while, they didn't notice that the kids had toddled in.

"Uncle Yugi!" Yugina squealed in delight as she saw the young man on the screen. Those two words were enough to bring Téa out of her trance. She looked down at her child, then unconsciously went over and gently picked her up.

"Mommy?" Yugina asked she looked at her mother. The woman did not respond, just clutching her child tight. Mai and Serenity did the same with their kids. Yami was staring at Yugi, amazed on how powerful and strong his hikari had become.

"But… how could he still be alive! I though the Shadow Realm had claimed him!" he muttered to himself. Just then, the phone rang. Duke went to go pick it up, and was surprised to hear Mokuba's voice on the other line. "Duke Devillin! What are you doing in Yami's apartment!" the co-CEO demanded.

Duke retorted "He and Téa invited me over here for her daughter's party, shrimp. Everyone is here; Mai, Joey, Serenity, myself, and also the kids."

"Oh. In any case, you won't believe on what I just saw!" the brother of Seto exclaimed. The King of Dungeon Dice Monsters replied "Could it be Yugi on Street Fighters, by any chance?"

Mokuba's face faulted over and he yelled out, "How do you know about that!" Devillin answered "Simple, we're watching the event on TV here."

Yami then grabbed the phone from Duke and demanded "Mokuba, what is going on!" The young co-CEO answered that he didn't have a clue, and was just as surprised as he was. "Come to the stadium, as fast as you can!" he told the ex-Pharaoh. Yami said okay and the two hung up.

The former partner of Yugi stood up and clapped his hands together. "Everyone! We need to go to the stadium immediately! Let's go!" he ordered sternly. No one held argument there. Mai, Serenity, and Téa carried their children out, while the fathers and Duke turned off everything and put some of the presents away in Yugina's room.

"Mommy?" Yugina asked her mother while they were running down the stairs. "Yes, honey?" she asked her slightly out of breath.

The cute kid asked "Uncle Yugi gonna like me?" Téa didn't take that into account. 'How will he react when he sees Yugina, and finds out me and Yami are married?' she thought.

She didn't have enough time to think, once everyone was in their respective cars. Yami fired up the engine, and soon rolled out of the neighborhood faster then lighting! Joey was following him in his red convertible, Tristen in his black Tarus, and Duke in his Porsche.

'Yugi… so long has it been now since we last met. What has happened for all this time?' Yami thought as the others roared down the road towards the stadium that held their long-lost friend.

* * *

In the stadium

The fighters were being matched up, according to the list. The first match was between Ryu vs. Blanka, the second match Sean vs. Necro, and the third Zangief vs. Mel Masters. "Now, let the first match begin!" the announcer declared before he left the arena. Ryu tightened his headband, and straightened out his red gloves.

"Well, time to fight." he told his wife and friends. Yugi and Ken wished him luck, shaking his hand in the process. Chun-Li gave him a good luck kiss, which made his smirk and faintly blush.

"Thanks, everyone. See ya later.", he told them. He walked out from underneath the seats in the stadium, ready to face his opponent. The other Street Fighters looked out from the entrance way and/or some windows to see the match. However, Yugi and his four "girlfriends" went somewhere to talk for a while.

When they entered a small room that was quite a ways from the rest, Sakura ran and leaped into Yugi's arms. Now, they could really show Yugi on how much they missed him and felt. The two laughed as Yugi spun her around some. Sakura blushed when she felt his strong, yet warm arms wrapped around her waist. After some turns, he stopped and put her down.

"Heh, nice to see you too." he said with a small smile. The female student of Ryu beamed right back, and then hugged him tight. "Its good to see that you are okay and alive." she told him softly.

Indeed, the ladies soon crowded around him and hugged him tight. "I know. You had us all worried when you didn't contact us." Karin commented. Although she was really rich and acted accordingly, she had been very worried about Yugi's health and safety. Juni and Juli second that statement. Yugi grinned sheepishly and promised that he would never do that again. It was good enough for the four beautiful female fighters.

* * *

In the parking lot, four cars practically skidded to a stop and parked near the curb. Two nearby officers went towards them as the drivers and the passengers hauled their butts out of the vehicles rather quickly.

"Hold on, there! You can't park here!" one of the officers exclaimed. Just then, a cold, icy voice stated "Its okay. There are here on my request."

The two officers turned around to find themselves facing Seto, Mokuba, and Ishizu Kaiba. "Master Kaiba!" the two exclaimed as they stood at attention. Seto ignored them, and his attention was on the visitors.

"Kaiba! Where is Yugi!" Yami demanded. Seto replied "I don't know exactly. All I know is that he is underneath the Stadium in the _Fighters Area_."

Joey exclaimed "Come on, then! We got to go find him!" Without hesitation, all of them streaked towards the entrance to the complex. Mokuba led the group, navigating through the twisting and long corridors. This question was on all of their minds; what would Yugi be like, and how would they react to seeing all of them again.

"Ishizu, have you contacted Shadi and your brother about this?" Yami inquired. She shook her head and answered "No. My brother is back home in Egypt, training the next generation to become Madji warriors. Shadi is still locked away in the Valley of the Kings."

Yami sighed out loud, quickening his pace. Téa and the others all followed him, anxious to see their old and respected friend again. Yugi and the ladies were talking up a storm, the street fighters asking one another about what they had been up to for the past five years.

"Man, you four really had some adventures while I was gone." he told them while chuckling. Juni smiled and replied "Hey, its nothing compared on what you been through, cutie."

Yugi blushed when she called him that. Just then, the loudspeaker in the room came on. It was the announcer guy and he declared "The winner of the match is Ryu Hoshi! Fighters for the next match, please come to the arena immediately!"

Yugi sighed as he stood up from his chair. "Well, how about we go see the match? I like to see how Ryu is, and also on how Sean and Necro fight." he told them.

They had no problem with it, and the four ladies got up too. "Me too. I want to see on how the competition is.", Juli told them all. Karin flanked on Yugi's right side, Sakura on his left. Each took an arm, making Yugi blush immensely. "Shall we go?" he asked them all playfully.

They all giggled and replied "Yes, let's!" They opened the door, and Yugi was now standing before some people he least expected to see. He tensed up very much, and the ladies sensed his nervousness and anxiety. Juni and Juli backed him from behind, while Karin and Sakura closed tightly to him.

"Its… them." he whispered. Before him stood… his old friends. He was now standing before a panting and shocked Yami, Tea, Mai, Tristen, Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Serenity, and Duke. It was a very critical moment… for all of them.

* * *

Upstairs in the balcony seats

Three beings were watching scene via closed circuit TV set, two of them well known as M. Bison and Akuma. The third was a mystery, as he blended in well in the shadows. "Ah, the pieces are coming together now. Soon, Yugi will need to make a choice." Bison said sinisterly with an evil sneer on his lips.

Akuma added "He will either succumb to the darkness, or be the light. This is where the path to evil and good is laid before him." The third person approached them slightly, his body partially exposed to the light inside the room. Half of his body was orange, the other half blue. His face was still covered in darkness, though.

"If we are to succeed, should he choose the light, we must then go ahead with out final plan." the man steadily told them. Bison stood up and stated warningly "We are aware of that, friend. Just remember one thing; we eliminate Yugi so we can rule this world."

Akuma nodded at this, silently saying that he understood. The being the stepped into the light, revealing himself fully. "I am aware of that, Bison. Just remember this as well… that boy will become very powerful, and I intend to face him before the three of us decide to fuse as one." he said.

The third being revealed himself to be… Gill! The three most powerful, evil villains were going to unite, to take down one person… Yugi Moto! What else will happen next?

(Author's Notes: Sorry again for the long delay. Don't worry, more chapters are coming soon and faster then usual.

Darien: How do you like it so far? Got any advice for Yugi when his time comes to fight?

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	11. Chapter 11

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay too, summer semester in college and work can hinder me down.

Darien: True. But now, its time to show everyone on what you're made of! Also, DJ wants to request that anyone to take a look at the fanfic _Alternate Universe Twist_ and the other stories that are written by Saiyan Moon Goddess. She's a more accomplished writer then him.

DJ: I admit its true, but I still keep on trying.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 11 

Yami, Téa, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Tristen, Serenity, and Mai could not believe on who stood before them. 'Last time I saw him, he was a small boy. What I see now is a real man!' Mai thought as she examined her most respected friend. She could not get over on how much the small duelist had changed, physically anyway. Serenity and Téa were thinking the same thing. Yami and the boys were also astounded by their friends' physical change.

'Man! He has buffed up big time! Its like he's a new person!' Joey thought. Yami said to himself 'All this time I thought he was lost forever…'. He felt tears starting to come forth, but he blinked them away.

"Y-Yugi?" Téa asked in a shaky voice. She was trembling because she was part-scared it wasn't real, and part relieved that she was now face-to-face with the man she once loved with all her heart.

The young man replied calmly and coolly "Yes. It is me." Now, that got their attention good. 'What! Yugi never greeted us like that!' Tristen said to himself. Even Seto, the formerly _King of Cold_, was surprised. Then, that is when they saw his eyes. The violet orbs showed immense anger, betrayal, and sadness. Even though he wore a stoic and passive face, they still saw the emotions in his eyes.

'They're different now. Yugi has indeed changed.' Mokuba thought. Said young Street Fighter then said "I see that you are in need of an explanation. Come, I'll tell you everything on our way to the _Fighters Area_." He used a calm and cool tone of voice, also showing that he left no room for argument. With that, he and the girls turned and walked towards the area.

The young Motou teenager felt a calming rage inside of him when he saw his old friends. Memories of the past came up; first, the good times when he and the others were together and happy. Then, the fateful day on when he was left to die. 'I see that things have indeed changed around here.' he thought. When he saw the little kids, including little Yugina, he realized that they were the kids of his friends!

'That little girl… she looked exactly like me.' he said to himself as he remembered the small girl in Téa's arms. Sakura tugged slightly on Yugi's arm, and when he turned to face her he saw the immense concern in her chocolate brown eyes. "Yugi, are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

His eyes then changed from cold to warm, and a small smile was now on his lips. "I am fine. I was just… surprised to see them, that is all." he told her. Juni asked "You know them?"

Yugi's smile vanished and his stoic look once again emerged. "Yes. They are… my old friends. The ones that left me behind long ago." That got a slight gasp from the four ladies. Sakura and Karin were very much surprised to see now that their crush was now facing his past.

"I see. Think you can handle this on your own?" Juli asked him. He gave her a small smile and answered "Yes. But, I much rather have the support of you four." They all smiled and gave their friend a very powerful group hug. Then, they heard footsteps behind them. Yugi sighed, knowing it was going to be a trying time for his soul.

"Yugi! Wait up!" Joey called out. The others were now trying to catch up to the young warrior, still slightly out of breath from their earlier run. When they did catch up to them, they walked behind them. "Yugi, who are those girls there?" Yami inquired.

The strong hikari answered in his cool voice again "These are my friends. Meet Sakura Kasugano, Karin Kanzuki, Juni, and Juli." The four said ladies turned to face them, the same cool look on their faces as they slightly bowed. However, they seemed to show more anger and hatred. This slightly scared the group very much.

"Yugi, what has happened to you?" Seto asked. The young man's voice and body slightly trembled at the memory, but was quick not to let it show. "Remember the night after Marik was defeated?" he asked them all.

Their eyes closed as they remembered the night very well. "Y-Yes." Téa managed to choke out. Yugi continued, "I was left alone, when all of you took Yami away to be healed. Even Ishizu and Shadi ignored me, as they took Marik away as well. I was left all alone on that blimp, left to die."

All of them now had very guilty faces on, but Yami was that of shock rather then guilt. "I thought you were trapped in the Shadow Realm after the duel!" he exclaimed. Yugi nearly lost his cool with that remark, but he composed himself. "No I was not. I was in the real world, lying down on the ground, cold and slipping away fast." he told his dark half.

He continued "I would have perished, had not my teacher and friend Ryu Hoshi found and saved me." Joey and Tristen's eyes widened immensely. "You mean THE Ryu Hoshi! The most powerful and legendary Street Fighter of all time!" they both exclaimed. Yugi nodded his head, and the two groups continued to walk down the long halls and corridors.

As they continued to walk, Yugi told them on when his "The Dragon" took him to his home in Osaka, the master offering to teach him, his training, and also his school life in Tayio High and how he graduated with honors. He also told them about his trips around the world, where he fought and learned from nearly all of the other Street Fighters.

"I also had some brief encounters with Akuma, though." he said. This got all of their attention good, including the ladies. "You actually went head-to-head with the _Raging Demon_ himself!" Juni exclaimed.

The tri-color haired teen nodded and explained "We fought encountered one another four times; the first time five years ago, the second in Hong Kong a year after that, the third in San Antonio, Texas in the United States two years two years later, and then the last time in Australia six months ago."

He later told on how he fought him in Hong Kong and was defeated, a stalemate in San Antonio, and a narrow victory in the Outback. Yami and Seto were now shocked that their friend had faced such a powerful adversary who made Bakura, Marik and Malik seem like nothing.

The two groups were about halfway to the area, when Yugi asked them "That is my life for the past five years. Now, tell me on what has happened since I… left. How much has changed?" Téa was the first to speak up, still a bit shocked and surprised on how adventurous Yugi's life has been. She said "Well, Yami and I are married."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, not really surprised that she and his dark-half would get together. She then walked up to the group and showed them Yugina. "This is our daughter, Yugina. Today is her 2nd birthday." she told them.

Juli inquired "Yugina?" Téa slightly blushed and explained "I was very adamant to name my first child after Yugi, since I cared for him so much."

Yugi was surprised, and honored. Suddenly, the small child opened her violet eyes from her slumber and stared into the eyes of her formerly deceased uncle. She smiled widely and squealed "Uncle Yugi!"

She raised her hands out, wanting for Yugi to take her into his arms. Yugi's passive, stoic face quickly changed that to one of love and warmth. 'I'm still mad and upset at the others, but their children have done nothing wrong. There is no reason to show any kind of anger towards them.' he told himself.

He picked up the small bundle of energy, and the little girl squealed and shrieked in happiness. "What a cute little girl you are!" he told the child as he swung her around playfully. Téa sighed, somewhat glad to see the old side of her childhood friend once again. Sakura and the others were also pleased to see this genuine act of affection. 'He seems to be good with children. Hehehe… that is very good.' each of them thought.

Yugi laughed as he swung his niece around, then gently slowed down and stopped. The little princess was laughing up a storm, and the now-declared uncle merely chuckling at the melodious sound. He handed the little girl back to Téa, who gave Yugi a grateful look. He nodded politely and turned to face the others. "So, what about you guys?" he asked.

Joey and Mai introduced them to their son David, who was a bit shy around the powerful-looking warrior. Serenity and Tristen showed him Pamela, Duke with Crystal, Mokuba with Rebecca, and Seto saying that he and Ishizu were married and expecting a child soon. Yugi congratulated them all with their new and more profound lives.

"So, Yugi? Any one of these ladies here your girlfriend?" Joey asked teasingly. The former duelist slightly blushed, but still maintained his cool composure. He answered "No, they're just good friends of mine." Sakura and the ladies thought 'Which will soon change to that of girlfriend, sweetie.' Before any more talk could be made, they found themselves now at the _Fighters Area_.

"Well, me and the ladies here better get going." he told them. Karin explained to them that only fighters could be in the area, not anyone else. "Before I go, I suppose I should thank you all." Yugi said.

Yami inquired "Thank us? For what?"

Yugi replied, "For leaving me all those years ago. If you hadn't, I would have never met Ryu and the others. I would not have reached my full potential, or be who I am right now." That hit them all particularly hard. Yugi and the girls then walked off, leaving the group behind. The martial arts fighter promised that they would talk again later. They were all just stunned by his statement.

"We're very sorry Yugi." Téa whispered through tears that started to come forth. Yami added "We'll make it up to you somehow, hikari. I promise you." Seto then told everyone that he was willing to share his V.I.P box with them.

"Come on. I believe that the second match is about to start soon." he told them. With that, they all slowly left the place.

In the _Fighters Area_

Ryu was on a wooden bench, using a white towel cloth to wipe his forehead and arms from the tremendous sweat he built up from battling Blanka. Claw marks were on his karate gi, his arms, and some on his chest. Burnt marks, signs that he had been electrocuted by the beast-fighter, and were also evident on his gi. But, other then that, he seemed satisfied.

Chun-Li was by his side, very much amused to see her beloved actually looking content. "I take it you liked having a good fight?" she asked teasingly. He grinned at his wife and replied "Yeah, it was actually a good match. Blanka has improved very much."

Blanka had left the area on a stretcher to the hospital ward. He was about to say something else when he saw his two pupils and their friends coming his way. "How was the match, Ryu-sensei?" Yugi asked. The legendary Street Fighter got up from the bench and stretched some. He replied "It was interesting. Blanka actually put up a very good fight."

Chun-Li inquired "And where have you five been?" Yugi sighed slightly and told his sensei and sifu on what had transpired. Indeed, the couple was slightly surprised to hear that their student had run into the people who had abandoned him.

"You handled the situation well, Yugi. I'm proud of you." Ryu told his student. Chun-Li added "A lot of people would have made a scene if they had been in your situation. But, you were in control and didn't lose it. Way to go, Yugi."

She gave her student a small kiss on the cheek, which made Yugi blush. Mokoto, another warrior he met on his journey, brushed past the young man. However, when their met eyes for a brief moment, the female karate fighter smiled slightly and winked quickly at him before leaving. Heh, it seems that Yugi has caught another female's eye.

Sean then emerged from his match, bruised and battered but okay. He went to his master, Ken who was standing near a wooden bench. The two exchanged some words, and Ken had a smile on his face. He looked towards Ryu and the others and gave him a thumbs-up sign.

"I guess that means Sean won his match against Necro." Juni stated with a small chuckle. Ken then patted his student on the shoulder, then went out to the stadium with his son Mel. "Mel's match is up. This should be interesting to see." Yugi said as he went over to a nearby entrance/exit archway.

He stood under the archway and started to observe both Mel and his opponent Zangief. Yugi was slightly surprised to see that Zangief looked much more stronger then before. Not only that, his arrogant attitude was gone. It was replaced with a more focus and determined one.

'Wow. Zangief must have been going through some intense training to become that strong.' the warrior mused. The two combatants were in the middle of the stadium, and the match soon commenced!

Two hours later

The matches were electrifying, and the crowd was whooping and cheering it up. The some of the matches were long and hardcore, while some were quick yet brutal. Mel had lost to Zangief, but he did pretty well for a first-timer. Rose and R. Mika had won their respective matches against Dan and Dee Jay, Hugo over Alex, Juni over Fei Long, Juli over Makoto, Karin over Cammy, Sakura over Ibuki, Ken over Birdie, and Chun-Li over Adon.

The last match for the night was Yugi against Urien, the brother of Gill. Urien was tall and over-powering, making any bully Yugi had faced in the past look like a complete weakling. The fighter had now just made his way to the middle of Domino Dome, his presence nearly omnipresent.

He was about 6'11", his skin the darkest of brown, his eyes only white pupils, storm-gray hair cut evenly, wearing only a white speedo, and had bulging muscles all over his body. His upper-half was packed with muscles, while his lower half was lean and muscular as well. He seemed to pack tons of strength and power, plus speed and agility.

Ryu warned his student "This man is very dangerous and lethal. Be on guard, and memorize his moves quickly in order to spot any kind of weakness in them." Yugi nodded seriously, took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally to go face his opponent. Sakura, Karin, Juni, and Juli gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. He thanked them with a warm smile, then his face transformed into that of pure focus, concentration, and calmness. He then walked out into the open, ready to face a man that could snap any man's neck in two.

In the V.I.P box, Seto, his wife, and guests were watching all of the matches from above. Some of them were repulsed by the fights, while the rest cheered and whooped it up like the crowd. Now, they had just heard that the last match was between Yugi and Urien.

"Oh, I hope Yugi knows what he's getting into." Téa said with worry in her voice. She had seen Yugi's opponent, and feared that her friend did not have a chance against the powerhouse. However, when they saw him coming out from beneath the stands, they were amazed on how he looked. He was completely calm and totally focused.

Seto stated in awe "I have never seen someone so calm and composed like that before." Yami agreed with him, and started to study his former hikari more closely. 'It seems he has cleared all things from his mind. Nothing could faze him now. Its amazing on how he can be so calm and focused.' he thought.

Yugina looked out the window, still in her mother's arms. She then asked "Mommy, why Uncle Yugi fight?" Téa shook her head as she answered, "Its what he does, sweetheart. He has become… a Street Fighter." The little one was puzzled on how a man so gentle and kind like her Uncle Yugi could like to fight. The announcer went to the middle of the grounds, right between the two combatants.

"This is the last match of the night! Here we have Urien vs. Yugi!" he declared. Surprisingly, most of the crowd cheered for Urien. They all thought that Urien was going to beat Yugi into the ground. Ushio, one of Yugi's bullies some time ago, was in the crowd with his gang. They all snickered at the sight of their former punching bag.

"Heh, that little squirt ain't going to last long." he said with an evil sneer. The former duelist did not pay attention to any of the jeering crowd, his mind totally focused on the fight. He bowed in respect to his opponent, then got into a fighting stance similar to Ryu.

Urien chuckled and said "You have strength and potential, young one. I like that. I hope that you will make this a very interesting match." Yugi smirked and replied "Don't worry, I will. My only request to you is that you don't hold nothing back.". Urien was very surprised by this young teenagers' boldness and determination.

He then laughed and declared "Wish granted, small warrior! Now, let us fight!" The taller warrior got into a fighting stance and prepared himself for whatever may come. Outside in the _Fighters Area_, Yugi's friends and teachers were lined up along the entranceways and windows. They wanted to see if Yugi could defeat a powerful man like Urien.

"He can do it! I know he can!" Karin declared. The other ladies had confidence in Yugi, as well some of the men. Ryu thought 'Yugi, you had five years to train. Let us see on how much you have learned.'

In the upper-section, Bison, Akuma, and Gill closely watched the match. "Brother, can you defeat a young boy? Heh, it'll be funny to see you lose." Gill whispered maliciously.

An eternity seemed to pass the two fighters, until the announcer declared "FIGHT!". Without warning, Yugi and Urien rushed towards each other, ready to push their skills and strength to the utmost limit!

(Author's Notes: Before I go, I would like to remind some people out there that I will continue with my other stories. I'm just in a bit of a slump now, but I'll get back on track! Promise.

Darien: Since the Street Fighters have their own signature attacks and such, we've decided to give Yugi his own.

DJ: And here they are:

1.) _Heaven's Rage_- Yugi's fists are powered up and engulfed in white energy light. He then rushes towards the opponent, punching away rapidly! He then finishes it off with a powerful single double-punch. The combo is just under twenty hits in succession.

2.) _Earth Healing_- This is a technique taught by Elena herself. Yugi calls forth the powers of the earth, and it heals his wounds and restores half of his max. energy.

3.) _Hikari no Tenshi_- Yugi's whole body is engulfed in white light, and two angel wings sprout out from his back. He hovers into the air, and brilliant blue-white energy pours from him! Immense damage to anything or anyone that it touches. His most powerful attack, but it is usually saved as a last resort.

DJ: Now, for some questions. Do any of you think Yugi will win? What do you think on his meeting with his old friends? What will happen next? Also, who do you think Yugi should hook up with and how?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	12. Chapter 12

Yugi- Street Fighter!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Now, the fight begins! Let us see on how much Yugi has learned. Also, in the future he will forgive his former friends. However, they must now earn his trust.

Darien: Forgiveness he will give, but his trust is something they must earn on their own. Also, DJ has decided to have this one as a Yugi/Harem fic.

DJ: What can I say, I like what I like. In any case, how do you all like my other stories?

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 12 

Urien went for his _Chariot Rush_, hoping to take Yugi off-guard and knock him off balance. However, the fresh Street Fighter barely dodged it and delivered a wicked fast jab at his opponents' jaw! The blow forced the tall bronze-colored fighter to stagger back some and try to collect his thoughts.

'That boy is very quick, not to mention strong!' he thought as he carefully eyed his opponent. He wiped some blood from his mouth where the fist connected at, still feeling the tingling sensation. Yugi quickly turned around and charged back in. Urien crossed his arms together, ready to block the small warrior's attack and counter it. However, it did not come. Before his very eyes, Yugi suddenly vanished as he was running towards him!

"What the-!" was the reaction of nearly everyone in the audience. Up in the V.I.P section, Yami and the crew just gasped in shock on their friend's disappearing trick. "Where did he go!" Téa exclaimed as she looked frantically for her dear friend.

Mai was doing the same thing, until she saw a very small streak mark appear behind Urien. Her violet orbs widened in recognition as she knew what was going on. "Its his speed!" she exclaimed. They all looked at her and were wondering on what she meant by it. She explained "Its Yugi's speed! He's moving so fast, we can't see it! That is why he disappeared!"

Seto and Yami were now truly amazed at Yugi's ability to travel at such high speed! In a split second, the quick fighter reappeared and did a fast slide kick below that tripped a surprised Urien good! He quickly flipped back up in his fighting posture, looking down at the stunned fighter before him.

"That was the _Mach Slide_, courtesy of Juli and Juni!" he told him. He had used a move from the two former Shadowlaw assassins! Urien scowled as he rose to his feet. "Nice little trick, boy! But, it won't do you any good now!" he declared before he jumped high in the air.

The tri-color haired teen prepared himself to block the attack, but this one he got off more then he could chew. Urien performed his _Violence Knee Drop_, connecting hard to Yugi's head! The young fighter was knocked silly and staggered from the hit, but he soon shook it off and composed himself.

"Not bad, Urien. I see now this is going to be a very tough match." Yugi told the snickering fighter. Urien smirked and replied "Glad to see you like challenges… because now it's going to get much tougher from here!"

He clasped his hands together, and focused his ki energy. He then growled out "_Metallic Sphere!_" A large gray-red orb of energy materialized in front of his clasped hands, and was fired off like a gun! Fortunately, Yugi saw countered it with a _Hadoken_, a blue ki fireball that was the trademark of all Shokotan students.

Seeing that Urien was very tall and imposing, the surprising teen suddenly came up with a very clever plan of attack. He charged straight towards his opponent, who was mildly surprised from Yugi's stradegy.

"Heh, this is too easy." he muttered to himself as he prepared to bring down a vicious ax-kick. Foresight, however, was on Yugi's side. He actually knew that Urien was going to pull off that move, and was going to use it to his advantage! He was a few feet away from his opponent when the godlike warrior brought down his left leg to deliver a crushing blow.

But, it never came. Yugi stopped in mid-dash, did a flip, and slammed his right leg down on Urien's chest! He had performed Elena's _Scratch Wheel_! Urien's ax-kick missed the nimble warrior by mere centimeters! The young man quickly landed perfectly on his feet and rushed towards the dazed fighter.

He let loose with two hard jabs in the face, one thrust kick, and finished it with a _Flash Kick_! A four-hit combo, the last move a technique from both Col. Guile and Charlie. Urien was down, but he slowly got up. His sliver eyes then flashed violently, then he let out a yell before charging fast!

Yugi was a bit shocked to see a large, muscular man like Urien move with such speed. The warrior caught the first-time Street Fighter in a massive head butt, popped him up with an uppercut with his elbow, and brought him down with a vicious ax-kick!

The former duelist plummeted to the ground, but Urien was not finished yet. He kneeled down quickly and started to kick the young man repeatedly. Yugi took the hits well, but he was still strong enough to stand back up. He had a busted lip, a black eye, nearly broken ribs, and also many bruises that covered half of his upper-body.

"Now, this ends!" Urien declared as he started to perform his Super Attack, the _Temporal Thunder_. Yugi realized that if he didn't do something quickly, he would be hit by the powerful sphere of energy and be knocked out from the tournament. 'What to do!' he thought as he steadied himself for the blow.

Then, something came to him. 'Its risky, but its my only chance' he told himself. Urien fired the large gray projectile, smirking as he did so. He was confident that the match would soon be his, but was he in for a surprise! Before the ball could collide with Yugi, by mere millimeters, the Street Fighter disappeared once more!

"Not again!" Urien groaned as he prepared to block and counter the _Mach Slide_. But, it never came. Yugi materialized once again, but was on the far side of the arena. Everyone was now wondering on why he would choose to be far away from his opponent.

"I wonder why he did that." Chun-Li questioned. However, Juni and Karin saw that he was preparing himself to launch his very first Super Attack. 'But, who's attack will it be?' they all thought. After seeing him do other fighter's attack techniques, they were positive that he could mimic another's Super Attack.

Yugi breathed heavily, seeing that he just cheated death and defeat. He looked over at Urien, who had a look of shock on his face. 'No one has ever managed to escape from that attack!' he thought.

The fresh Street Fighter then started to concentrate, to focus his own ki energy. His fists started to glow white, and his body glowing with blue-white light! The entire stadium gasped as they felt the tremendous amount of power now radiating from the young man. In the V.I.P seats, Yami and the others were gaping like fish out of water.

'His power… incredible!' Seto and Ishizu thought. Serenity whispered "This power I'm feeling… its stronger then from that giant golden eagle!"

Yami knew that she was mentioning _The Winged Dragon of Ra_, and he couldn't blame her. His former hikari's power far exceeded that of any of the Egyptian God cards! Back on the field, Yugi let out a roar of uninhibited fury and power!

"_HEAVEN'S RAGE!_" he yelled out before he charged towards Urien at unmatchable speed! The bronze-skinned fighter was too shocked and afraid to move, not even blocking the attack. Yugi charged right past him, but not before letting him have a powerful right cross. Back and forth he went, passing Urien many times but always punching hard and fast!

The brother of Gill never felt so much strength and power before, not even when he faced Ryu! After ten hits, Yugi then uppercutted him high in the sky, rocketing him up about fifteen feet. The young fighter disappeared once again, reappearing above Urien in the air! He then launched a powerful double punch to Urien's chest, forcing the taller fighter to plummet back down to the ground like a meteor! A loud crash was heard, and some dust and rocks spewed out from the ground where Urien landed.

When Yugi landed back down like a graceful acrobat, the dust soon settled and a large crater was in the ground. The veteran fighter did not move, signifying that he was out-cold. Yugi had won!

The crowd in the stadium was too shocked speechless to even try and cheer. The only cheering came from the _Fighters Area_, the entire line of Street Fighters cheering their heads off. Sakura, Juni, Juli, and Karin were whooping it up big time! Ryu and Chun-Li just stared in awe at their student.

'That was… unbelievable!' Chun-Li thought. Ryu, on the other hand, was very proud of his pupil. He had truly come a long way, more so then even he expected. "Heh, it's going to be an honor to face you in the arena." he whispered.

The student of Ryu Hoshi stood a few feet from the crater that Urien had made, his face calm and composed. He bowed in respect to the fallen fighter, then rested his arms at his side. He said "A respectable battle. I hope to fight you again, someday." That was his first catch phrase!

The paramedics soon arrived on the scene, carefully lifting the knocked-out fighter out and onto a stretcher. When they left the field, Yugi prepared to do so as well. He only took his first three steps towards the exit, when the entire stadium clamored to their feet and cheered out loud! Yugi was quite startled at this, but saw that they were cheering for him.

In the past, nearly everyone cheered for his dark-half. Now, he had earned this kind of applause and it was pleasing to his ears. Suddenly, he heard some familiar voices to his right and turned to see Sakura, Karin, Juni, and Juli running towards him. Large smiles were plastered on their faces as they nearly plowed Yugi down, hugging him tightly and congratulating him on the outstanding match.

"The winner of the round… YUGI MOTOU!" the announcer declared. With the last match over, everyone slowly filed out of the stadium. Yugi went back to the where the other fighters where, and was once again crowded by nearly all of them.

"Yugi, you were wonderful!" Chun-Li exclaimed happily as she hugged her student. R. Mika and Cammy went to the tri-colored man and slapped him on the back. "Way to go, love! That was spectacular!", the British beauty commented.

R. Mika added "That was just too cool! That was certainly a match to remember!" Ryu went to his student, smiled warmly, and then shook his hand firmly. He said "You have done very well, Yugi. It would be an extreme honor to fight you soon."

Yugi smiled as well as he replied "I know. I feel the same way too." When he released his hand, Karin and Juni glomped onto the young man. "You actually did it, Yugi! You beat Urien, and that is a feat in itself!" the pretty blonde commented.

Juni added "With the power and skills you have so far, I say you'll go to the top in no time!" Sakura and Juli scowled slightly at this, and pulled their rivals/friends off of Yugi. Before any argument could start up, Yugi heard someone call his name… someone familiar. He turned around and was now ten feet from Yami and the rest. He didn't stiffen this time around, nor any anger showed.

'I saw in their eyes earlier that they were sorry. No lies or deception, only the truth.' he said to himself. The rest of the Street Fighters, minus Ryu, Chun-Li, Sakura, Juni, Juli, and Karin, slowly started to leave the area and stadium. Yami looked at his former hikari, a genuine apologetic face on. "Congratulations on winning Yugi." he said softly.

Said young man nodded his head, a stoic face on. Téa went up to him and stated "Listen, Yugi. Seto has prepared some first-class suites in a hotel nearby. Would you… like to stay with us for the night?" Joey put in "We want to talk with you, catch up on old times."

Yugi's stoic face slowly broke into that of a warm smile. He chuckled and replied "I was never one to hold a grudge for long. Sure, I'll come." That got an immense relieved sigh from the group. The young man then added "However, I would like for my friends and teachers to stay with us too."

Before any reply could be made, Ryu lifted up his hand signifying a no. He said "Thanks Yugi. But, Chun-Li and I have already made some arrangements at another hotel. We just… like to spend a few hours alone, okay?" He then looked at his wife, both adorning knowing smiles.

Ryu's student's smile turned into a smirk as he chuckled and replied "Sure. I understand, Ryu-sensei. You and Chun-Li deserve it." The Dragon shook hands with his student once more while Chun-Li hugged him. They said their goodbyes, and left the group. Little Yugina, who had been by her mother's side, squealed in delight and ran over to her uncle.

"Uncle Yugi!" she said happily as she bounded over. Said uncle turned and smiled very warmly to the little princess. He scooped her up and held her close, chuckling and smiling. She hugged him tight and shirked "You beat that scary man, Uncle Yugi!"

He laughed at calling Urien "scary man" and replied "Yes, I did. Thanks for the compliment, sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek, bringing a slight bright blush to the young man's face. He then settled her down and she ran over back to her parents.

"Well, let's go." Seto said. The entire gang, past and present, started to walk out from the area and stadium. When they got outside, Yugi was surprised to see that many people and fans were waiting for him! Kids, teenagers, and young adults wanted to either shakes hands, hug, or get an autograph from the Street Fighters. The five took it good naturedly, and did do some of that. The teenage boys and men drooled over the sight of Juni, Juli, Karin, and Sakura.

A boy named Erick got an autograph and a playful kiss from Sakura, him nearly passing out right there. The ladies took it all in strides, but were nearly green with envy when they saw teenage girls and women trying to hit on their friend. Yugi had finished signing an autograph for a young lady called Laura, and the woman just squealed in delight and thanked him with a powerful hug. He blushed at this, but four jealous females soon pried the woman off.

"Come on, Yugi! Let's go!" Sakura said as they walked away from the crowd. Yugi was slightly confused at their behavior, but knew better not to push it. The crew entered a long, black limo, courtesy of Seto and Ishizu Kaiba. The five Street Fighters entered, now facing the group opposite of them.

Seto turned to the driver and ordered "Driver, go to the _Palace Paradise_ hotel on Elm Street.". The driver complied, and the limo soon zoomed out of the parking lot and left the stadium. While they were on their way, Yami and the others started to talk with Yugi. They started to ask on where he had been, what had happened, and many other questions.

The young fighter decided first to tell them everything at the beginning. It was going to be a long drive for all of them, as everyone listened intently on Yugi's little five-year story.

Back in the empty Stadium

Bison, Akuma, and Gill were on the Stadium arena. They were at the crater that Yugi put Gill's brother in. Akuma glowed red/black for a moment, then the aura faded away. "His aura energy is very much strong, much more then we have anticipated." he said gravely.

Bison and Gill just snorted, sensing that battling Yugi was not going to be easy at all. "I noticed that the energy he used for his Super Attack was that of pure, white light." the Warlord of Shadowlaw commented.

The three evil villains nodded, until a small smirk appeared on Akuma's face. "That would mean, that he has dark energy hidden inside his own psyche." he said. Gill also sported an evil grin and added "And if it is equal to that of his light energy…"

The three then started to chuckle, slowly growing into a maniac one. Bison stopped his laughing and commented "If we bring the dark energies of Yugi to the surface, there is a chance he might join us. To help us take over the world, and rule it as we see fit!"

The two agreed with him, realizing that it would be wiser to try and bring Yugi to their side instead of fighting him. The three started to make plans for bringing the hikari into the immense darkness within his soul. They soon teleported out of the area, unaware that someone was watching them. Her name was Rose, and she was perched on top of the flagpole outside of the arena.

Her yellow scarf flapped in the breeze as she whispered "So, the time has now come for the ultimate test, Yugi. Will you succumb to the darkness, or remain in the light?" Using her _Soul Power_, she teleported as well. Things were now going to intensify big time!

(Author's Notes: How was this? I hope you like it, because Yugi is going to need all the support he can get!

Darien: What do you all think? Will Yugi succumb to the Dark, or be steadfast in the Light? Also, we like to extend a special thank you to our supporters out there!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	13. Chapter 13

Yugi- Street Fighter?!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the IMMENSE delay, but I needed a bit of a break to recharge the old batteries.

Darien: This has been a bit of a New Year for DJ, but he's found himself again and better then ever! So, to all of our fans out there, we thank you all for your loyalty and support.

DJ: There's no way in Hell I'm going to quit, so all of you can rest assured I'm here to stay! Like Yugi here, I won't quit.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 13 

When the limo had arrived at the _Palace Paradise Hotel_ on Elm Street, the group was nothing short of shocked to hear on what Yugi had accomplished in a mere five years. For now, they were still in the limo even when it had parked. "So, you studied at Taiyo High school with Sakura?" Serenity inquired. The young fighter nodded and replied "Yes, I did. I left to go train during the holidays, so I didn't finish high school. However, I plan to finish to go back and graduate after this tournament."

Sakura agreed with him, saying that she was going to do the same thing. Mai nodded her head and stated "Good for you, Yugi. Not only are you a smart man, but a wise one too." The former Duelist smiled at this when he replied "Thank you. I have known that there is a fine line between being a wise man and a smart man. I try to be a bit of both." Joey then asked "So, you trained with just about every Street Fighter on the planet?"

Yugi replied "Pretty much. However, I did not train with all of them." Ishizu then asked a critical question "Yugi, if you were alive… why did you not bother to contact any one of us in Domino City?" There was an awkward silence now hanging in their air, as all of their eyes were now glued to the tri-colored fighter. Yugi sighed and started to explain to them on why he did not call them or anything.

"I had assumed that since you left me, you did not want me anymore. Thus, I decided to start a new life for myself and try to see on what it held in store for me." he told them. Téa, with tears in her eyes choked out "How could you even think we did not want you?" He sighed again, then looked her in the eye. The tough Street Fighter answered "It was because you all left me, taking Yami away to be treated and not even giving me a second thought."

That hit them all pretty hard. 'He's right. I mean, it was several hours later until we discovered he wasn't with us.' Yami thought. Duke stated "Listen, Yugi. We're very sorry that day happened. We really didn't mean to leave you behind." Tristen picked up "He's right. We spent nearly two days and three nights looking for you. First at the sight where the blimp landed, and then in the Shadow Realm."

Karin inquired "Shadow Realm?" Yami explained to her that the Shadow Realm was a place were magical energies that bring Duel Monsters to life and also strain the souls of unfortunate beings not strong enough to endure its magic. "Yugi told me something about that." Sakura said. Said teen then asked "Why would you assume that I was in there in the first place?"

Joey answered "We figured that if you were not on the blimp, then you might have been trapped in the Shadow Realm." Ishizu took up "Yami, Shadi, and myself searched the entire realm for you. When we didn't find you any where, we assumed that you were…" The silence once again fell over them, as she didn't need to finish the sentence. After a few minutes, Juni cleared her throat and stated quietly "We're here, everyone. We better check in now."

She opened the door, and was the first to exit. Yugi followed, then the rest slowly did the same. Upon entering the building, the manager quickly recognized Seto and Yugi. He told them that the rooms were on the house for both Seto's friends and any Street Fighters. Thanking the manager, the group headed upward via elevator. They stopped at the sixth floor, and exited out. Their rooms were across from one another; Yugi was going to sleep alone, Sakura and Karin were bunking together, and Juni and Juli too next to their room.

Across from them; Seto and Ishizu were in one room, Mokuba with the kids, Yami with Téa, Serenity with Tristen, Mai with Joey, and Duke with Crystal. Once they were situated in, Téa decided to talk to Yugi before hitting the sack. "Yami, I'm going to go talk with Yugi. I… I need to get something off my chest." she told her husband. He put on a small smile and nodded his head. "I understand. Go, do what you have to do." he told her.

She left the room, dressed in only a pink nightgown, and went across the hallway to Yugi's room. She knocked on it a couple of times, then heard a voice saying, "Come in." Téa opened it, and saw Yugi in his blue pajamas. He was staring out the window, lost in thought. He turned around, and was slightly surprised to see his old love standing before him in what she was wearing. "Tea? What is it?" he asked her.

She wore a sad smile on her face as she sat down on the bed. She answered softly, "I just wanted to… just say how sorry I am for what we done." A silver tear rolled down her cheek, but a gentle thumb brushed it away. She then saw a gentle, smiling Yugi sitting next to her. "Its okay. I forgive you." he told her. She was very much relieved to hear that from him. He then asked "How is Grandpa doing?"

Her small smile soon turned into a sad frown. Yugi saw this, and was really worried now. "Téa, is Grandpa alright?" he asked. She looked into his eyes as she answered softly "Yugi, Solomon is dead." This really shocked and upset the young man very much. She explained "He was really devastated and sad when he heard that you died. Shortly after, he slowly began to loose the will to live. It was like all of his energy was sucked out of him. Two years passed, and he died. He died of grief and sorrow."

Yugi felt tears coming to his eyes, but did not wipe them away. To him, there was no shame in crying for a loved one that had passed on. "Where is he now?" he asked brokenly. Téa answered "He's in Domino Cemetery, his wish to be buried beside you."

He was puzzled at this, until he figured it on his own. Like a puzzle, when he fit all the pieces together. "When you assumed I was dead, you gave me a little funeral, right?" he inquired. Téa nodded mutely at this. It made sense for his grandfather to be buried next to his 'deceased' grandson. "Thanks, Téa. For the apology, and also for the info." he whispered to her.

She said it was no problem, then decided it was time to leave. The wife of Yami Motou opened the door, but she decided to take one last glance at her former crush and love. He now stood near the window, the moonlight hitting him just right as he started to contemplate on what to do tomorrow. She felt her chest tighten very much, seeing on how her little Yugi had grown into a handsome, fitting man.

'I hope you find a good woman to love you, Yugi.' she thought before she slowly turned around and closed the door. When she heard the door click, Téa looked up to find herself staring into the faces of Sakura, Juni, Juli, and Karin. The student of Ryu wore white pajamas, Karin an expensive red silk nightgown, Juni in black pajamas, and Juli in a black nightgown. Both were staring at the married woman, expressions quite somber.

"What-?! What are your four doing up?" the shocked brunette asked them. Sakura replied "We came to wish Yugi goodnight, and then we heard you talking." Karin piped up "We heard everything." Téa was very much surprised to hear that they eavesdropped on them. "Mrs. Motou, it was nice for apologizing to Yugi. And telling him about his grandfather." Juni stated softly. Juli then added "But, you must understand that things cannot be as they used to be."

Téa looked at her and inquired suspiciously "What do you mean?" Sakura answered bluntly "Yugi may have forgiven you and the others, but earning his trust is another matter." The student of Ken Masters added "After what he went through, you and the rest have to earn it now." Téa looked determined and said, "I'll do whatever it takes to regain his trust, then! I know things can't be the way they were before. But… maybe it can be better now."

With that statement said, the brunette bombshell brushed past them and went back to her room and husband. The four stared at the door when she opened and closed it. "She has courage and spunk, that much I know now." Karen stated. Juni replied "Yes. But, will the others have it as well?" Sakura put in "We'll soon see. For now, let's get some rest." Before leaving, they agreed to go with Yugi to visit his grandfather, for some support.

* * *

Next Morning

It was about 5:30 a.m. when Yugi arose from his slumber. He was a bit groggy, but he had trained himself very frequently to wake up even at ungodly hours and be fresh and prepared. He woke up, got showered, and finally got dressed. He was in his fighting gi, and went outside on the small patio deck. He then sat down on the cold concrete floor and started to meditate. He tried to clear his mind of all things, but something was preventing him from doing so. It felt like a very cold, icy fog was enveloping his very being.

'What is this… darkness I feel around me?' he asked himself mentally. To find his answer, he went into a deep state of meditation, reaching all the way down within his very soul.

**_Mind Sequence_**

_The lone warrior stood among a grassy meadow, no one else with him. The sky was covered in dark clouds, rain starting to come forth and lighting splitting the sky like nothing he had ever seen before. Winds started to pick up, blowing strong and whipping his headband and fighting gi every which way._

"_What does this mean?" he pondered. "Do you really think that they really missed you?" a cold, icy voice questioned._

_The very voice was something unworldly, so cold and icy that it would freeze you to your very soul. Yugi looked in the direction from where the sound originated, and found himself face-to-face with a being that just seemingly materialized out of nowhere. The shadows covered this strange person, but the martial artist could tell from the outline that he looked very familiar._

"_Care to explain what you just said?" he asked steadily._ _The winds and rain seemed to increase in intensity as the stranger replied "Think about it. Why would those pathetic old 'friends' of yours say that the missed you, and only searched for about three days for you? If they were your friends, they would have searched much longer then that!"_

_Yugi stiffened as he retorted "Maybe. But, at least they did search for me. That is better then nothing!" The stranger chuckled as he shook his head, the laugh very much could make even Marik shake from fright. "Keep thinking like that, naïve one. For remember this, they were the ones that brought me forth. Thanks to them, I have been given life and a form." he told Yugi coldly._

_This puzzled the warrior greatly, until he saw the stranger stepping towards him. When he was close enough, what he saw shocked him. The stranger was… himself!!_

_This Yugi was vastly much different then the original. This one had dark tan skin, only slightly lighter then that of Urien. His eye color resembled that of blood, and four of his teeth resembled sharp fangs like that on a wolf. His fighting gi was that of the blackest of ebony, actually shimmering some. His aura was also that of midnight-black, expanding in a fifteen-foot radius._

_This strange Yugi chuckled and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am you negative and hidden away feelings of hatred and uninhibited anger turned flesh. I am Demon Yugi." The genuine article could tell that he was telling the truth, for he felt the awesome waves of evil radiating from his counterpart. All of his negative emotions he stored and hidden away long ago had taken shape, and now had a body and mind of his own._

"_We shall meet again, Yugi Motou." Demon Yugi hissed. Suddenly, the evil one roared out with uncaged fury! Demon Yugi sounded and even looked like an actual demon straight out of Hell itself! His eyes were now glowing with power, his aura splitting the ground beneath them as if an earthquake was starting, wind whipping around them like a hurricane, lighting and thunder shaking and splitting the skies, and his fangs were bared out fully. The demon leapt at the young warrior, and the world soon turned white._

**_End of Mind Sequence_**

Yugi snapped out of his trance, breathing heavily and cold sweat soaking his chest and his head. "Was that… thing really… me?!" he breathed out in shock and disgust. He put a hand on his heart, which was still beating rapidly. "This is… too unreal!" he told himself shakily. He then turned to see the clock, and saw that it was 6:15 a.m. "Man, that meditation state really took a long while." he said.

Slowly getting up, he went back inside to change into some normal attire. Opening his drawers, he found a nice black shirt and some blue jeans that went along with it. Discarding his fighting gi and putting it in a small white duffel bag, he changed into his new casual attire. "I better leave a note for them, in case they wonder where I am." he reasoned to himself. Taking a nearby notepad and a blue pen he wrote down:

_Dear Friends,_

_I am going out to eat, then towards Domino Cemetery. I will meet you all at the stadium at 10:00 a.m. Take care, and don't worry. I will be fine._

_Yugi _

Taking his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he started to head out. When he opened the door, he found Sakura and Juni waiting for him. "Oh, good morning." he told them with a smile. They returned the gesture, then their faces faded to become a somber one. "What is it?" he asked them in concern when he noticed the change.

Sakura answered "We… heard you and Téa talking last night, Yugi." Juni added "We didn't mean to, but we did nonetheless. We want to come with you." Yugi was mildly surprised by their small confession and then inquired "What do you mean?"

The schoolgirl Street Fighter smiled sadly and replied "We know you're going to see your grandfather. We want to come with you, for some support." The former assassin of Shadowlaw also smiled and finished "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't support you?" Yugi was truly grateful for his two girl friends doing this for him. "Thanks ladies." he said with a very grateful smile. Saying it was no problem, the three then headed towards the elevator and were soon on their way.

* * *

An hour later

The sun was just coming up, and the guests of the _Palace Paradise_ were now stirring from their slumber. Yami and Téa were the first to wake up from their peaceful sleep, yawning some and stretching from their bed. "Good morning, honey." Yami told his wife before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. She giggled slightly after replying "Good morning to you too, sweetheart."

Getting up, the two took a shower (separately) and got dressed in some casual wear. "So, what are we going to do today?" Yami asked. Téa, after putting on a white t-shirt, suggested "How about we work on gaining Yugi's trust again?"

The former ruler of Egypt looked at her in puzzlement and asked "What do you mean?" Téa sighed and answered "Yami, we hurt Yugi pretty badly. Even though he has forgiven us for what we did to him, I'm afraid he's a bit more reluctant to actually trust us with anything he does." Mr. Motou was in thought, and realized that she had a point there. "You're right, honey. We really need to work hard at earning his trust. We owe him that, and a whole lot more." he told her while wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled at him and embraced him right back. "Come on, let's wake the others and discuss on what we are going to do." Téa stated. Agreeing once again with his wife, Yami and her opened the door and stepped outside to wake the others up from their slumber. In twenty-five minutes, everyone was up and in Yugi's room. The kids were still sleepy, so they kept the talking to a dull roar. "Hey, where is Yugi?" Joey asked to no one in particular.

Karin saw the note on the bed, picked it up, and read it to them all. "It seems he's gone to visit his grandfather." she said softly. Tristen was about to say something, but Juli cut him off. "Yugi knows on what happened to his grandfather. Tea told him, and also we overheard it." she said. The rich blonde fighter commented "I bet that's why Sakura and Juni aren't here either. They went with him."

Mai was in thought, then came to a conclusion. "I bet they wanted to give him some support, just in case he needs it." she stated. Duke said "That clears that little problem up. Now, we got to think of a way to regain Yugi's trust." Yami nodded his head and added "Yes, we must. Last time, he gave us his trust with no questions asked. Now, we gotta earn it this time."

Seto's cell phone rang, he answered it, then his blue eyes widened considerably. "Are you sure about that?!" he exclaimed over the tiny portable phone. After a brief conversation, Seto thanked the person for calling, the hung up. "What was that about?" Joey inquired. The eldest of the Kaiba Brothers sighed and answered "It's the pairings for the match this afternoon. Apparently, Yugi is now scheduled to go against Hugo."

Karin was in thought, then remembered on who Yugi's opponent was. "Hey, Hugo is that huge German wrestler that once trained Yugi! Remember?" she told them all. Now, they were all worried. Hugo was a monster in physical size, and also one of tremendous strength and uncanny agility. "We'll worry about the match later. Right now, we got more pressing issues at hand." Ishizu stated firmly. Agreeing with her, they drew up plans on how to regain Yugi's trust.

* * *

At Domino Cemetery

Three lone people stood before two gravestones, the one on the left slightly older then its neighbor. It was Yugi, Sakura, and Juni. Yugi carried a bouquet of flowers, seven red and six white roses. He kneeled down and gently placed the flowers on the gravestone marked **Solomon Motou 1942-2005 Good friend and grandfather**. Tears sprung up in his eyes, but he did not wipe them away.

"Hi, Grandpa. It's me, Yugi." he whispered to the gravestone. He looked next to his grandfather's grave, and slightly chuckled bitterly to see his own grave. "Its very weird… to see your own grave when you're still alive." he whispered to himself. He then looked at Solomon's grave and said brokenly "I really wish you can see me now."

Sakura and Juni slowly went to the crying warrior and put a comforting hand on each of his shoulder. Miss Kasugano whispered "He is seeing you, Yugi. And I'm bet he's really proud of you." Juni added "He should be proud, to see his grandson becoming a mature young man." He smiled at them when he turned his head, looking into their warm eyes. "Thank you, both of you." he whispered.

When he rose up from his kneeling position, he heard a voice calling out "Well, if it isn't macho Motou!" It was a sound he never wanted to hear again. The trio looked to the right, and found themselves facing Ushio and his gang. The bully of Yugi's past sneered and snarled at his former punching bag, angry to see that his once favorite target was indeed alive and also much more bigger and stronger. "Ushio, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked calmly and coolly.

He was not going to start a fight with his former bully, especially in a graveyard. Ushio walked up to the trio, soon a mere foot away from them. "I came to see if it was really true. And it is, little Yugi Motou turned Street Fighter." the bully replied nastily. Yugi sighed, shaking his head. He stated firmly "Not now, Ushio. I will not fight you here, or anywhere else. You are not worth my time."

Ushio laughed, covering his shock to hear the firm tone in Yugi's voice. "Hahaha! I bet! In fact, I heard everything you just said to that old man there." he stated smugly. Yugi's eyes narrowed considerably, his hands slowly clenching into fists. Sakura and Juni also did the same, not liking this guy one bit. "I bet it's comforting for that old fool to think he was buried next to you. I mean, two pathetic beings joined side-by-side in death!" he stated while laughing out loud.

It was all one big joke to him and his gang! Unfortunately, that was going to change drastically. Yugi's clenched fists, and his body, began to tremble badly. His head was hung low, his bangs covering up his eyes ominously. Sakura and Juni then felt a tremendous spike in his ki, and it scared them because it was a power they never felt before.

Even Sakura's alter ego, Dark Sakura, never felt a wave of evil this strong… and even from Akuma or Evil Ryu! Suddenly, the laughter from Ushio and his thugs ceased immediately when they saw Yugi's aura. It was visible, and it was the color of the bloodiest red mixed with the blackest of ebony.

"Never… say that… ABOUT MY GRANDPA!!!" he screamed out loud. With a sudden burst of dark, evil energy, Yugi transformed! In a few minutes, the brilliant flash of black light ebbed away and disappeared. Everyone gasped as they saw the new being standing before them all.

"I am… Demon Yugi.", the transformed Yugi spoke in a booming, chilling voice.

(Author's Notes: So, here it is. Demon Yugi has now made his entrance, and let me tell you something! Put all of the most evil and powerful villains you know together… and Demon Yugi makes them seem like schoolboys on a Sunday afternoon! He's that powerful!

Darien: Folks, Yugi is going to need a lot of help trying to control and suppress his evil side for now! If any of you care to help him out, come on down! He needs all the help he can get!

DJ: Also, I would like to inquire on whom you feel would Yugi's future wife. The tri-colored hair hero wants to know your choices and why you think she would be a good match for him.

R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	14. Chapter 14

Yugi- Street Fighter?!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! Sorry for long update, but college has started up. Thankfully, it's my last semester so please wish me luck.

Darien: That, and he have been lazy and trying to beat Final Fantasy X-2 with 100 percent.

DJ: It's a flaw in my character, what can I say? In any case, I hope you all like the next chapter here! If any of you wish to tell others about this, please do so. The more readers and reviews, the better! Also, my other Yugioh fics will be updated soon so do not worry.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 14 

Demon Yugi slowly stretched and flexed his arms, trying to get the kinks out of his muscles. Ushio, Sakura, Juni, and the rest are now in awe and shocked to witness Yugi's transformation. Dark Sakura, the alter ego of the schoolgirl thanks to the Dark Hadou, was buried deep inside Sakura's mind. However, she was now uneasy and wished to tell her light counterpart. "_Sakura! This is bad!_" Dark Sakura informs her counterpart. The two are now talking via telepathy.

"_What is it?_" the original asks while backing up slightly from Demon Yugi. The dark girl replied "_I can feel immeasurable waves of evil/dark energy radiating from Demon Yugi! Its as strong as Yugi's own good/light energy!_" Sakura was in thought for a moment, then asks nervously "_Is it strong as Evil Ryu or Shin Akuma?_" Her dark side shook her head solemnly and answered gravely "_I wish. Truth be told, this guy leaves them two in the dust._"

That got the schoolgirl good. She snapped back to reality and once again focused her attention on Demon Yugi. The evil one had finally finished his little exercise, and was now smiling sinisterly at Ushio and his group. "It's is fitting that we are in a graveyard." he said lazily as he slowly strolled up to the former bully. The big brute was shaking in fright, as were his cronies, but held his ground.

"Why is that?" he asked in fear. The demonic warrior smile had widened slightly as he replied "It'll now be easier to bury you and your little gang." Without another word, Demon Yugi swiftly threw a light jab into Ushio's chest! Although it was a light jab, it felt different for Ushio. It was like a 55-pound sledgehammer just slammed into his body! The creep was knocked about ten feet away, and three feet slightly off the ground!

His eyes were wide with pain and surprise, as he slammed into a nearby tree and slumping to the ground. On cue, the seven members of Ushio's gang tried to ambush their former prey. Alas, it was their own funeral they were going to. Demon Yugi made quick work of them, using only simple punches and kicks to send the goons flying off in any direction. On the sidelines, Juni and Sakura were just too shocked at what they were seeing before them.

"He's using only light hits, yet it's strong enough to do that!" Juni whispered in awe. Indeed, this new persona of Yugi Motou was extremely strong and this little demonstration proved it! After sending the last goon into unconsciousness, Demon Yugi strolled up to Ushio, who was still underneath the tree trying to catch his second wind. "Who… or what are you?!" he wheezed out as he struggled to stand up.

The evil teen's smile never faded; just kept on growing more sinister with each step he took towards the gang member. Soon, he was now a mere foot away from the pain-racked man. Demon Yugi quickly grabbed him by the neck, and started to apply tremendous pressure to it! Ushio gasped and choked in surprise, amazed on how much strength his former punching bag had become.

"I am someone that is going to send you to the afterlife." the cold voice of Demon Yugi answered. It sent Ushio's spine and soul shivering in fear at the sound of the evil one's voice. He struggled to get free, but it was no use. Demon Yugi then raised his left hand, a sphere of pure ebony energy slowly forming in his palm. The black-hearted fighter sneered and his blood-red eyes narrowed considerably before saying "Say hello for me to your ancestors!"

Demon Yugi was about to disintegrate Ushio with the sphere of energy, but that is when Sakura and Juni intervened. The two ladies grabbed him by the arms from behind, effectively releasing Ushio and the bully plopping down on the ground. He was breathing hard, in ragged gasps so he could get some air into his lungs. "You two also want to die?" their crush inquired as he struggled lightly to break free. Sakura and Juni held on tight, knowing that he was just toying with them.

"Please, Yugi! Don't this!" Juni exclaimed. Sakura added "We know you're in there! Fight it! Fight your demonic self!" All this did was to get a cold laugh from the man they were holding back. "Hahaha! You little weaklings! You ever think that weak, pathetic little Yugi can subdue me!" he asked in a laughing manner. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she declared truthfully, "Yes, I know he can! He's a lot stronger then everyone gives him credit for!"

Juni added "That's right! Yugi's different then you! He wouldn't kill for any reason!" The two girls then cried out together, "Fight it, Yugi! Please, fight it for us!" Demon Yugi was about to get serious, when something unexpected happened. He screamed out in pain as he shook violently, shaking the ladies off of him hard. Sakura and Juni were sprawled out on the ground, but they saw the demon clutching his head as if he had a headache. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, and his teeth/fangs were grinding and growling out in agony and pain.

"GRRRRR… AAAAAHHHHH!!!" he growled out loudly as he stumbled around. "It's Yugi! He must be trying to regain control!" Sakura exclaimed in both relief and hope. Juni was also relived at this, but was worried because it seemed that Demon Yugi was trying equally hard to maintain control. "Sakura, if this keeps up, Yugi might not gain control. His mind is being strained too much from his persona's resistance!" she told her friend.

Sakura shook her head and replied "No! He can do it! I know he can!" Suddenly, an ebony-colored aura engulfed the pain-stricken young man and wind whipped around him as the struggled continued! One was about to fall…

* * *

Back at the hotel

Everyone was in the mini-restaurant at the bottom of the hotel, getting some breakfast and also discussing on what to do to regain Yugi's trust. Yami and Téa were feeding their child, as where the rest of the parents. "So, any ideas?" Yami asked as he encouraged Yugina to eat some of her food. Duke stated "Not yet. My mind's a blank, for some reason." Seto also replied "Same here. I can't seem to come up with any thing either."

Serenity said "We have to try. I mean, we owe that to him." Before anything else could be said, three unexpected people came up to them. "Excuse me" a familiar voice spoke up. The group looked up to see Ryu, Chun Li, and also another woman standing before them. "Ryu Hoshi?" Joey inquired. It was a rare privilege, in his and Tristen's case, to have the legendary Street Fighter stand before them.

Ryu nodded and said "Sorry for interrupting, but is Yugi with you?" They shook their heads no, Téa soon telling them on where he and the others went. "How did you know he was here?" Mokuba inquired. Chun Li smiled at him and answered "I'm an Interpol agent. Tracking people is my specialty."

'I hope he is all right.' the Chinese warrior thought. She had a bad feeling in her gut and it concerned Yugi. "Who is the lady with you, Ryu?" Tristen inquired. The lady bowed slightly and replied "My name is Rose. I am an old friend of Ryu." Said martial artist was about to say something when Rose screamed loudly in pain! She was now on the ground, down on one knee. She was glowing with an aura of lavender, tiny crackles of blue lighting dotting about here and there on her body frame. Ryu kneeled down next to her on her left, his wife on her right.

"Rose! What is wrong?!" the Street Fighter exclaimed in concern. Rose's eyes were closed in concentration, trying to find the source of the disturbance. When she finally found out, her eyes widened in shock. She shot up quickly, slightly startling everyone. "Quick, there is not much time! Everyone, follow me!" she told them before bolting for the door. Ryu caught her by the hand and demanded "What is it first?!"

Rose answered urgently "It is Yugi! He is in trouble! Quickly, we must aide him!" With that said, she broke free from Ryu's grip and raced out of the door. That statement made the rest follow her. The parents pulled their kids out of their seats, quickly but carefully too. Seto paid for the meal by throwing a thousand yen on the table before bolting off with the rest. Now, they were running on the sidewalk and following the psychic.

"What's wrong with Yugi?!" Yami demanded. Rose answered "His evil side was released some time ago, taking on a form and name. He calls himself Demon Yugi!" Téa spoke out, "That's impossible! Yugi doesn't have anything evil inside of him!" Rose stated "Wrong! All the evil and negative feelings he has ever had, he stored up and locked away long ago. Now, it has taken form and is now real!"

Ryu thought of something, and inquired "By any chance, does this one have the Dark Hadou?" The psychic mistress nodded gravely and answered "Yes, he does. Yugi somehow inherited the Dark Hadou unknowingly, and that is what gave Demon Yugi form. Not only that, but it seems another strange energy is mixed in with the Dark Hadou."

As they passed the park, Ishizu made a theory, "I assume that the energy is the magical residue from the Shadow Realm! That's the only thing I can think of that other energy is!" Yami agreed with her on that. Rose shook her head and stated "In any case, we need to hurry! Yugi and Demon Yugi are struggling for control, and they are radiating enormous amounts of power!" Now sensing the sheer weight of the situation, they kicked it into high gear and raced towards the graveyard, which Rose was going to thanks to her psychic powers.

* * *

Back at the graveyard

Demon Yugi was still struggling to maintain control, a fierce battle between him and his good counterpart still taking place. Sakura and Juni were still waiting on the sidelines, while Ushio and his gang took this opportunity to flee the scene.

**In Yugi's mind: Two warrior struggled in battle on the meadow field, lighting flashing across the dark sky and winds whipping everywhere! It was Yugi and his evil counterpart, both fighting to gain control. Demon Yugi came in with a hard right hook, but Yugi blocked it and countered with a left thrust kick. It connected, but that did not knock the demon down. It merely pushed him back some feet away.**

**Demon Yugi snarled, "Give it up, boy! You can't beat me!" After saying that, Demon Yugi performed a Super Attack, the infamous _Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku_!**

**Whirling in mid-air, he gave Yugi a taste of the powerful Hurricane Kick! It struck the young man fifteen times in the chest, each blow feeling like a car had hit him head on! Once the move was done, Demon Yugi landed on the ground while his counterpart was sprawled on the ground. The demon staggered over towards him, now directly over the fallen man.**

"**Hehehe. It looks like I win." he chuckled out. Suddenly, Yugi's closed eyes snapped open wide! His right hand quickly clenched into a fist and glowed with pure-white energy! Demon Yugi's eyes widened in total surprise.**

"**I… am… not through… YET!!!" Yugi declared as he leapt straight up and performed the ultimate Shokotan finishing move. It was the legendary _Shin Shoryuken_, the mighty Dragon Uppercut that made Ryu and Ken famous among Street Fighters!**

**First, it was a quick, but powerful punch in the gut with his left fist. Then, Demon Yugi was launched upward about thirty feet or so into the air by the uppercut from the right fist! Lighting flashed at the precise moment when the move connected, like if it was timed on cue!**

**Demon Yugi landed with a resounding thud, an indention of his body now apparent on the ground and forming a mini-crater. The demon was defeated, his eyes closed and his body not moving. Yugi was on one knee, panting hard and very much exhausted.**

"**I know I have won the battle. It's the war I am concerned about." he told himself. The young man knew that this was just the beginning of a very long struggle. He then looked up at the sky, and saw that the storm had stopped and the clouds were slowly parting.** **He smiled slightly and whispered, "Thank you, Sakura and Juni. Thanks for believing in me. Especially you… Sakura." The world went white once more, as the true Yugi took over once again.**

Back in the real world, Demon Yugi was now reverting back to his original form. The skin was turning back from dark tan brown, to light tan white. His fangs slowly retracted until they were once again reverted back to normal teeth. His blood-red eyes changed back to that of violet. His ebony-aura dissipated and the evil vibe was no more. Sakura and Juni looked in awe at the transformation, then jumped up with joy.

"He did it!! He did it!!" Sakura cheered out as she hugged her friend in relief. Juni hugged back and added "Yugi did it! He defeated his evil self!" The two were very much relieved to see that their crush had won the fight. Suddenly, they noticed that something was wrong. Yugi was back to normal, but he was leaning on the tree that Ushio once slumped against. He was breathing rather raggedly, his eyes drooping slightly and his left hand on his rapidly beating heart.

"Yugi!" the two cried out as they now raced towards him. When they got there, the boy slowly slumped over and was soon knocked out. It seemed the fight in the mind took its toll, and was not ready to handle the physical body as of now. Sakura gently and gingerly took the out-cold man in her arms, the woman slightly alarmed to see Yugi just going out like a light.

"He is okay. He's just out-cold for the moment." Juni stated as she checked the pulse. Sakura was relieved at that, then she looked down at the serene face of Yugi Motou. She smiled slightly as she started to stroke his hair. As the two hovered protectively over their crush, the others finally came on the scene.

"Over there!" Rose declared as she pointed to the duo. Ryu lead this time, the rest following his lead. Sakura and Juni looked up when they heard some yelling, and where surprised to see on who was coming at them now. When the group arrived, Ryu asked on what had happened. The former Shadowlaw assassin gave in a more detailed report, as Karin and Juli gathered around Sakura to look at Yugi.

"I think we may have a problem on our hands here." Joey said. Truth be told, it was getting way too intense for the YuGiOh crew. Ryu nodded and replied "Yes, indeed we do." Chun Li spoke up "Dear, since you experience this kind of thing before, I suggest that you train Yugi hard now."

Mai inquired "Train? For what, exactly?" Chun Li explained to them that Ryu was once under the influence of the Dark Hadou, as was Yugi just now. "I managed to train myself to get rid of the demonic influences. However, the dark energy remained and it took form of my alter ego, Evil Ryu." the strong streetfighter told them.

Rose stated "I hate to intervene, but we do seem suspicious up here." Yami replied "She is right. We must go somewhere safe and secure until Yugi wakes up." Everyone agreed, and Ryu suggested to go to the stadium. "It's the only place there that is safe. The other Street Fighters can help us in this little quest here." he told them. Seeing that he had a point, they all left the graveyard and streaked towards the stadium. Sakura held Yugi close to her, very much not letting him go.

'What a predicament! Now, Yugi has two things to worry about! The tournament and also controlling that… thing!' the young woman warrior thought. What she didn't know that Yugi had three things to worry about, not two. Care to guess on what the other problem is?

(Author's Notes: So, how was this? Did you like it? I hope so! Thanks to all that wanted to help me out in the reviews! I appreciate it!

Darien: So, what will happen next? Think Yugi can train himself in time to gain control of Demon Yugi? Also, do you think Yugi will survive his match against Hugo?

DJ: Like I said before, this will be a YugiHarem fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy the chaos that will follow as the small teen learns to control his new power and abilities.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	15. Chapter 15

Yugi- Street Fighter?!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi, everyone! Sorry for the immense delay, but I have been feeling under the weather.

Darien: Yeah, he caught somewhat similar to the flu so he's been in bed for some time.

DJ: In any case, time to get this fanfic up and running!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Chapter 15 

Darkness. That was all Yugi could see. He tried to move his body, but it wouldn't respond. Pain shot through his entire being. 'Man, its like… I just went through a tough fight.' he thought.

Just then, he heard four beautiful voices calling out to him. 'I know… those voices. Its Juni, Juli, Karin, and… Sakura.' he said to himself.

Slowly, he managed to open his eyes and found himself staring into the eyes of the four beauties he just mentioned. "W-Where am I?" the warrior asked.

A deep voice answered "You are in the _Fighter's Area_."

Yugi's eyes widened considerably, knowing on whom that voice belonged too. He tried to sit up from the small bench he was on, but his body would still not respond. The girls understood his dilemma and slowly parted. Yugi then saw his mentors, Ryu and Chun-Li, standing in the doorway.

"Hello, sensei." he weakly greeted them. The two smiled slightly at the young Street Fighter, then parted too to reveal that all of Yugi's old friends were also present.

"Yugi!" Tea and the others yelled out in relief before running over to their friend.

"W-What happened?" Yugi asked them. He felt his strength returning slowly, but it still wasn't enough for him to move yet.

"You don't remember anything?" Karin inquired.

Yugi was about to shake his head, when it all came flooding back in. He remembered his fight with Demon Yugi, his little brawl with Ushio, and also his rage overcoming him and releasing the evil side of himself.

"I-I remember now. Everything!" he exclaimed softly. He felt ashamed for allowing his rage to consume him. Ryu went to him, kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is okay, Yugi." he told him.

Yugi looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "You are not the only one with a demon inside of himself." the warrior seriously spoke.

Closing his eyes, Ryu started to glow in a black aura. Sakura also joined in, glowing in a black aura as well. In a few moments, two new beings stood before Yugi. The young warrior's eyes were wide with surprise and confusion. Ryu's skin tone was darker and his eyes were red as blood. Even Sakura had changed, her skin and eyes the same as Ryu.

"What the-?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

Ryu smirked and said in a deep bass voice "So, we finally meet at last."

Chun-Li giggled slightly at the confused look on Yugi's face and decided it was time for an explanation. She went over to him and explained "Yugi, meet Evil Ryu and Dark Sakura."

Yugi's eyes, as well as the others, widened considerably at the info. "You mean… they all got what I have?!" he exclaimed.

Juni nodded and answered "Pretty much. You see, Ryu and Sakura both have the _Dark Hadou_ inside of them."

Juli stepped in before Yugi could ask on what the _Dark Hadou_ was. "The _Dark Hadou_ is a very rare, and also dangerous secret art of the Shokotan. It causes the user to kill any person with just one blow. Ryu's old teacher Gokuen knew of the art, but decided not to teach it. However, his brother Akuma found out about the art and taught himself that deadly art." she told her crush.

Chun-Li continued "The two fought, and Akuma killed his brother. Ryu and Ken tried to avenge their mentor's death, but Akuma easily defeated them. However, he did spare them."

Joey inquired "If that's true, how did Ryu and Sakura ever get this _Dark Hadou_?" Rose materialized in front of them all, which spooked Yugi.

"Y-You're Rose!" he said in surprise. The psychic smiled at the young man, then her face turned serious.

"I can answer Joey's question. You see, Ryu and Sakura were both skilled users of the Dark Hadou. In some ways, the secret art seemed to choose them and entered their very being unknowingly. Thus, their dark and evil sides were given a form and conscience of their own thanks to it." she told them.

Dark Ryu added "She is correct. The first time, though, I acted like a true demon and thirsted to kill anyone in sight."

Dark Sakura said "Same with me too. I guess you must have inherited the power as well."

Ishizu emerged from Yami and Co. and stated "However, there is one major difference that separates you from the rest."

Yugi looked at her with a very serious look, the gravity of the situation now dawning on him. "Remember your duels against Pegasus and my brother Marik?" she asked him.

He nodded yes, the memories still buried deep in his mind. Yami stepped in "When you dueled in the Shadow Realm, it left some of its magical residue on your body. Because of that, it was absorbed into the vessel and now it may have given an extra boost to this _Dark Hadou_.".

Serenity finished "In short, the Shadow Realm's magical properties and the art of the _Dark Hadou_ have mixed in together and gave life to Demon Yugi."

Yugi was now staring down at his hands in his lap, the situation now weighing down heavily on him. He didn't even bother to see Ryu and Sakura transform back into their normal selves.

"So… I am now something worse then Akuma?" he asked softly.

Karin shook her head fiercely and stated "Not true! You may have Demon Yugi inside of you, but that doesn't mean you are anywhere near Akuma's league!"

The rest agreed with her, and Ryu kneeled down to be level with Yugi's face.

He told the worried warrior "Listen, Yugi. Now that this has occurred, I need to train you to expel the demonic side of Demon Yugi."

The Street Fighter looked at his master hopefully and asked "Will it get rid of Demon Yugi?"

Ryu shook his head and answered "No. It will, however, put you in more control of him. In short, you will be able to release him at will but also make him less violent."

Sakura added "Ryu and I did so, and we're confident that you can harness and control the Dark Hadou and Demon Yugi!" Yugi looked at the rest, wanting to see if they believed in him. He got his answer when they all nodded seriously, showing him that they got his back. Yugi looked at them all, and smiled slightly.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll do my best to try and control Demon Yugi!" he stated. That brought out a smile in all of them.

'He's the same as before; never backing down from a challenge and always ready to face the unknown!' Tea thought.

It was Yugi's courage and boldness that she fell in love with long ago, and it's now the same thing the four lady Street Fighters have also grown to like too. Just then, an attendant came in the room and interrupted the brief moment of joy.

"Excuse me, are you Yugi Motou?" the male attendant asked.

Yugi nodded and the man stated "You are scheduled to fight in ten minutes! I suggest that you prepare yourself to face your opponent." After that, he left the room and went back to wherever he came from.

Yugi was confused, until he saw the clock up above Yami and the gang. "Oh, shoot! Its almost time!" he shouted in a panic.

Forcing his body to get up, he slightly stumbled from it. Fortunately, he has his four girl friends to catch and straighten him out. "Take it easy, Yugi. You got some time left to warm-up first." Sakura whispered in his ear.

Tristen put in "By the way, your opponent is Victor Hugo, that huge German wrestler."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly at the news, but then turned into one of excitement! "Good. Hugo's not only a very strong man, he's also a fair fighter! This will defiantly be a match worth fighting!" he said.

To him, to fight both a fair and strong opponent was indeed a great honor. "We'll talk about training yourself to control Demon Yugi later. Right now, you better prepare yourself with your match against Hugo." Ryu told his former student.

Yugi agreed, soon getting out of the girls' grip and going outside. When he exited the small room, he saw Mokuba with the children. They were waiting for him.

"Uncle Yugi!!" Yugina squealed in delight as she ran towards her uncle. Yugi chuckled as he scooped up his little niece and swung her around playfully.

"Hey, Yugina! How's my little niece?" he asked playfully.

Yugina giggled and answered "Me good, Yugi! Me scared when you were asleep, and Daddy said you were hurt."

Yugi looked down at the small little girl, a warm smile spreading across his face. "Thanks for the concern, Yugina. It's alright, I'm okay now." he told her.

Yugina smiled brightly and hugged her uncle tight. "Good! Me no want you to be hurt!" she said.

He chuckled at this, then released her and put her down. Mokuba smiled sheepishly and admitted "She's not the only one that was worried. All of the kids here were."

Before Yugi could say anything, a voice called out "Yugi!" The young man turned around to see Hugo coming towards him. His manager, Poizn, was coming along by his side. Yugina and the kids shrieked a little in fear and scurried behind Yugi. Yami, Ryu, and the others exited from the room quickly when they heard the commotion.

"Hugo?" Yugi asked. When Hugo was a few feet away from him, he extended his right hand out slowly.

"Yugi, it will be an honor to face you in battle." the large German wrestler stated.

Yugi smirked and shook his hand. He replied "Same here."

When they released hands, Hugo asked "Yugi, how about a deal?"

Yugi looked puzzled by this small question. "What kind of deal?" he inquired.

Hugo stated "As you know, I have been looking all around the world for a strong tag team partner. But, no one wants to join me."

He continued "How about this? If I win the fight with you, how about you become my tag team partner? We'll make a great team together!"

Yugi was surprised by this, but thought it over. After a few minutes passed, he nodded his head and answered "Deal! Wrestling seems to be a very tough sport, and it would be cool to fight along side you and Poizn."

Hugo looked elated, while Poizn just kept her cool and smirked at the young Street Fighter. "Very good! Well, see you in the stadium soon, Yugi!" Hugo said before he turned around and left.

Before Poizn left, she turned around and gave Yugi a seductive look. "It'll be a treat to have you aboard our team, cutie." she said before winking at him.

As she left, she swung her hips sexily and that earned a bit of a stare from both Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristen, and Duke. The girls looked very annoyed at this, and in a few moments clobbered the guys on the head hard. Yugi blushed bashfully and apologized to them all, Yami and the others doing the same thing.

* * *

Meanwhile

Up in the booth of the V.I.P section, Bison and his two allies were discussing on what to do from here on in.

"So, what is the plan?" Gill asked his cohorts.

Akuma mediated in the air, but he answered "We do nothing for now.".

Bison got up from his chair and added "Agreed. For now, we continue to watch and monitor Yugi. We know now that he has the _Dark Hadou_ inside of him."

Gill stated "Indeed. I felt his evil waves from my mansion, and that's about 150 miles outside of here!"

Akuma snapped out of his meditation state and looked at the two men dead serious. "We have to wait for the perfect moment. For if he loses control, he will be ripe for the taking!" he told them in his booming voice.

Bison smirked and replied "Yes, you are correct. For if we convince the evil side of Yugi to join us, the world will be at our feet and we will be able to conquer and rule all!"

Gill let out a chuckle, then in upgraded into a full laugh. Bison joined him, but Akuma did not join in. He looked outside, where the crowd was chanting loudly for the match to start.

'If he does not join, it will be a pleasure to absorb all of the amazing ki in him!' he thought. He knew that if he absorbed all of Yugi's spiritual ki and energy, he would be invincible and unstoppable!

(Author's Notes: How was this? Little Yugi going up against the giant wrestler Hugo! Who will win?

Darien: Yugi now has to contend with the Dark Hadou, and the evil ego that lies within it. Let's hope he survives.

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
